Outlaws: The Raiders of Sol Sanctum High
by Miyu.Lara
Summary: Pranks and gags. That was all Jenna, Isaac, and Garet thought about before they all learnt more. Now, they must face things they've never known before. Is better than the summary. Final chapter is up. Many things happen in Imil.
1. Mall Rampage

The Outlaws: The Raiders of Sol Sanctum High.

Okay, this is my first fic and I'm kinda nervous. I hate the way I wrote it and I migh edit it all and put it back on later. But for now this is all I can post. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I, Miyu do not own:

Golden Sun

Windows Media Player

Polaroid Cameras

And that is too bad...

1. Mall Rampage

_Sunny._ Thought Jenna as she stretched on the grass of the soccer field. Once again, she had ditched Mr. Babi's math lesson to just be alone with her thoughts. The girl checked her watch. Fifth period was going to be over in a minute. She could just get back in the hallway and pretend to filter around with the crowd trying to get to her next lesson.

_I hope Felix doesn't find out or i'm screwed... _The red head girl thought as she stood up. Felix, her brother would probably kill her if he found out she had been ditching. All those fake doctor, dentist, shrink, and reports of not feeling well were getting suspicious. Jenna found it funny that Mr. Babi would still swallow her lies. As she walked, she wiped her skirt with her hands. If she happened to run into Principal Kraden with a dirty uniform, he would make another long lecture and get her late to her next class.

The bell rang through the hallways of Sol Sanctum High which indicated that 6th period had started. Jenna hurried to her computer class. As she went in, she scanned the room to find who she was looking for. She took a seat next to a boy with crazy red hair. He didn't notice her at first, the boy was too busy playing with the ambience on his Windows Media Player.  
"Garet," began Jenna "I need to ask you a favor..."

"Let me guess," he said still going through the ambience "you need to copy my notes again?"

"Does that mean yes?"

"It means, if you brother finds out, I'm not covering for you,"

"I didn't ask you to!"

Garet sighed.

"Fine," he finaly said. "but you know Felix is worried about your math grades. I mean you're exelent in every subject exept for math"

"You've been having a little talk about me with Felix behind my back?" she spat out in an angry tone.

"You're lucky i'm lending you my notes or you would-"

"Settle down, class"

Ms. Hamma's voice broke the argument.

The drowsy voice of Mr. Tsumaranai made Isaac yawn while he stared into space, not listening to his lecture onsome place called Atteka. What he would give for a girl to jump on the teacher's desk and take off her top...he knew which girl he was thinking about about but she wasn't present right now. He grinned to himself.

"What is the biggest city in Atteka, Mr. Komadori, why don't you answer this for us?"  
Isaac, who was halfway into a hentai daydream didn't pay attention to what he was answering.  
"Vault..."  
"Komadori! This is the third time this week! I will not tolerate-"

The final bell had rang. Isaac walked away towards the door. He turned back to his teacher and waved his hand.  
"Have a good weekend, Mr. Tsumaranai!"  
He walked out of the classroom and stretched. Isaac quickly noticed Jenna at her locker.

"Hey" he said

"Oh hi, Isaac" she said.

"Oi! Isaac!" Garet seemed to have popped out of nowhere, as he usually did.

"Hey," said Isaac "so, you guys wanna go to the mall or something?"

"Yeah! Let's raid the food court, I'm starving" said Garet

"Wait," Sheba and Ivan had just appeared from the other side of the hallway "you're planning on going to the mall without us?"

Garet seemed taken aback by Sheba's interference. He never quite liked Sheba and Ivan. They would often act like they knew something he didn't, it creeped him out.

"No, of course not," he said with a shifty tone "we were just going to invite you..."

"Now if we could just find Felix..." said Ivan looking around.

"He won't be able to come," said Jenna "he's got a date tonight."

"Felix scores again," Said Garet "wonder how he does it..."

"He's the strong and silent type," said Sheba "and he's handsom."

Garet, Isaac and Ivan scowled. Felix always stole all the girls, he wasn't very interrested in most of those "Barbies" as he called them.

"Anyways, shall we get going?" said Jenna.  
"Yeah!" said Garet, he was always very intusiactic.

The Vale mall wasn't very big. It had a basement and a ground floor.

Vale was a small town in the country. It was built close to the mountains, and especially Mt. Aleph. In winter, it was the biggest attraction to the Valeians. Isaac and Garet would often go snowboarding there.

The mall was closed in winter, due to the snow. School was also cancelled often because there would be 5 feet of snow outside.

Garet, Jenna, Isaac, Ivan and Sheba were walking towards the food court. Garet had wrapped him arms over Jenna and Isaacs shoulders. They both tried to retreat from them, but Garet was planning to be a proffesional wrestler when he grew up. His arms were approximatly the same weight of a baby dolphin.

"So what shall we be eating friends?" Said Garet in a very cheerful voice.

"You want sushi" said Ivan

"Yeah," said Sheba "It's written all over your face."

Garet let go of Isaac and Jenna and looked at Sheba and Ivan.

"There you go doing that again!"

"Doing what?" said Ivan and Sheba

"THAT!"

"That what?" they chorused

"That, thats what!"

"What? Whats that?"

"Oh forget it let's get sushi!"

Ivan and Sheba started to laugh breathlessly as they followed suit.

"Welcome to Konnichiwa Sushi, how may I help you today?"

"Umm yeah, we'll take 24 crab rolls with wasabi please."

"Coming right up"

While they waited, Garet was eyeing a girl sitting at a nearby table. She was staring into space, as though lost into thought. He was about to go sit down to talk to her, when another guy sat across from her.

"Dammit!" swore Garet.

"Tough luck..." said Isaac

"That will be 45 coins"

"I'll pay" said Ivan.

Ivan handed over the money and Isaac took the plastic tray and carried it to a table. Garet stuffed three in his mouth at once.

"Hnnmmm shushi!" he said thickly.

"Oh, don't mind us!" said Jenna in a irritated tone.

"Oopsh, soreh guysh..."

Once done with the sushi, Isaac and Garet started to play frisbee with the plastic tray. The game quickly ended after a pile of wasabi fell into Sheba's hair.

"Oh come on Sheba! We said we were sorry!" said Garet as she walked at a very fast pace infront of them. Sheba ran into the nearest bathroom, Ivan followed her.

"Can you beleive her Isaac? uhh...Isaac?"

Isaac was speeding towards a clothes store.

"Guess he wants new pants..." said Jenna.

They followed Isaac through the store, he grabbed a Polaroid camera from his backpack and continued on.

"What in the world?" asked Jenna

"Let's keep going" said Garet.

They ran after Isaac, after five minutes, they ended up in front of the fitting rooms. Still very confused, the others followed him into a cabin.

Isaac stood up on the bench and peeked inside the left hand side cabin.

"Exellent" he muttered to himself.

Garet climbed on the bench and glimpsed inside. He turned away as fast as he could.

"Gross!" said Garet.

"Shh!" said Isaac

"What are you-_Isaac!"_

Jenna had climbed on the bench of the cabin and looked at what Garet and Isaac had seen. She saw her brother, Felix making out with his new girlfriend, Feihzi.

Isaac focused the camera and took a few pictures. Just then, Felix had open his eyes and unglued himself from Feizhi.

"KOMADORI!"

"Uh oh," said Isaac "FIRE IN PROX!"

Isaac and the others sped towards the pregnancy clothing. Felix wasn't far behind them. Garet knocked down a rack of shirts and continued to run. Isaac was concentrating on keeping Jenna in front. The last thing he wanted was to get her in trouble with her brother.

They entered the lingerie departement, Isaac threw bras at Felix. Hoping that it would slow him down.

As they approached the nearest bathrooms, Isaac had a plan.

"Jenna, Felix didn't see you," he said "hide in the bathrooms, we'll come back for you."

"Alright." she said as she ran in.

In the space of five minutes, Isaac Garet and Felix had gotten out of the store, ran across the food court, caused an uproar of panick (shoppers thought there was a maniac with a knife after them) and had a security guard follow them.

Isaac reached the only elevator. He pressed on the button at least eight times, when the door opened, he and Garet got in.

Felix (and the security guard) ran towards it but ironicly, the doors closed right when he was about to get in, and caused him to bump his head on them.

In the elevator, Isaac and Garet caught eachother's eye and started to laugh breathlessly (they were already out of breath so it didn't make much of a difference).

"How did you know?" said Garet when they finally stopped laughing.

"Well," said Issac "I was in that store the other day, trying to find a birthday present for my mom, when I heard slurping noises from the fitting rooms,"

"And then you saw them?"

"Yeah," he said with a tone of frustration in his voice "Feizhi was flirting with me, I wasn't really interested of course. But i just got really angry when he asked her out."

"You should be proud, Isaac," said Garet in awe "You're fending off your territory from the invader"

Isaac laughed. The Invader was the code name they had gave Felix. Garet, Jenna and Isaac had many codes like that. Mostly for Felix's gang but also to say "all clear" or "watch out". It was proven to be useful.

"Come on we have to go back for Jenna," he said once they reached the basement floor "I told her to hide while we would loose the invader."

"Okay," said Garet "Let's take the store elevator though, i don't really want to go back up."

Once outside the girl's bathroom, Isaac knew better than just to call "Jenna?".

"Sol is atop of the sanctum"

He waited for an answer.

"And the stars are onto the platforms"

(A/N: Theres the code to say "all clear" if you're wondering"

Jenna came out of the bathroom and asked what had happened. They walked out of the store using the parking exit and walked towards the bus stop while Isaac and Garet filled her in.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Isaac and you know it!" she said when they were done.

"Well at least he didn't see you," said Garet brightly.

"He's pretty smart," said Jenna "He knows I always hang out with you guys"

"Well then, we'll deny it!" said Garet.

"And you really think he'll beleive you?" said Jenna

Garet went quiet.

"Anyways," said Isaac while waving the pictures in front of their faces. "if the invader tries to hurt you, I can just show them these"

"Thats blackmail, that is!" said Jenna

"You might be against blackmail," said Isaac with an evil grin on his face "but I'm not!"

The bus came and went as they got off at the Hydros stop and walked up Lemuria street.

"You know," said Jenna as they walked. "I can't help but think that we forgot something..."

"Yeah me too" said Garet.

Back at the mall, Sheba and Ivan were going everywhere trying to find the others.

"Where could they have gone too?" said Sheba in a worried voice.

"Maybe we should just head home..." said Ivan

"Yeah, you're right. We'll teach them a lesson tomorrow at school."

"Won't they already have lessons at school?"

"Not funny, Ivan"

"You know whats funny though?"

"What?"

"Scaring Garet"

"Yeah, so true" Sheba giggled.

Soon enough, the pair of them were laughing so hard that they didn't even notice who they walked into

"Why hello there, Ivan and Sheba," said Felix with an evil grin on his face "Have you seen your buddies Isaac and Garet lately?"

_Luckily enough for you, I wrote another chapter so you won't have to wait that long. I'll try to keep updating often, vow of Miyu. Now please press the review button and give me a pretty little review! Please? puppy eyes_

_Miyu_


	2. Blue hair and Djinn

2. Blue Hair and Djnn

"Dammit Mia! Get a move on!" bellowed Piers at his sister, Mia.

"I'm coming, give me a second"  
Mia was terrified of escalators, and they happened to have to climb one to get out of the airport. Piers was already on top, waiting for her to get on.

Mia closed her eyes and kept repeating in her head "I'm in Lemuria" to reasure herself. She placed one foot on the escalator, then the other. She opened her eyes halfway and stepped off when she reached the top.

"Not so bad after all, is it?" said Piers. "Come on, the car's waiting for us"

Their rich grandmother had sent them to live here, in Vale. Piers was well responsible enough to take care of his sister. She really wasn't much of a handful now that he though of it, just a bit weak.

It was about thirty passed six. Mia and Piers got out into the sunshine. They were going to live in an already funnished house in town called Vale. The town wasn't big enough to have it's own airport. They had to land in Lunpa and from there, it would be an hour long drive.

Mia and Piers got in the back of the car. They were surprised to see their old driver, Sadaki at the wheel.

"Sad!" said Piers with entusiasm

"Hello there, Master Piers, Master Mia."

"When Gradmother said you were going to live in the country, i didn't think you meant this desert!" Said Mia.

"Now," said the driver while shaking his head "you'll find Vale even better than Lemuria,"

"How?" said Piers

"Look at your new address" said Sadaki while handing them a piece of paper.

Piers laughed and then handed it to Mia.

"So Grandmother has a sense of humor," said Piers "Check this out Mia, 187 Lemuria Street"

Sadaki chuckled. "Well shall we be going?"

The driver started the car and they were on their way.

Felix had taken (by force) Ivan and Sheba at the back of the mall to make them talk.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Don't ask us," said Sheba "The three of them dissapeared"

"Three of them?"

"Well yeah Jenna was with them."

"She was?"

Felix strode off without another word.

"Is it just me," said Ivan "or did we get Jenna in trouble?"

"I think we did." said Sheba

Inside his car, Felix put on his sunglasses and started the motor.

_I thought they were three when they took the pictures, _he thought_ but when we came out, they were only two. I don't care right now, Jenna is going to get it._

Back at Jenna's house, the trio was sitting on Jenna's bed playing a game of "Go Fish for Poseidon".

"You got any eights?" asked Isaac

"Nope, go fish for Poseidon" said Garet

"You know what i've always wondered?" said Isaac

"What?" said Jenna

"Why is it that we say go fish for Poseidon? Where does he come from? Is Poseidon a card that none of us never got while playing this game? Wouldn't it make more sense to just say "go fish" instead? And anyways, how are you supposed to fish for cards?"

"Isaac," said Garet

"What?"

"You think too much" said Jenna

"Hey Jenna," said Garet

"What?"

"I think you have new neighbors" said Garet looking out of the window.

It had been a while since the house next door to Jenna's had been sold. It used to belong to an elderly couple named the Bushes. They had left saying something about "Presidency in the United States ("whatever that is" thought Jenna when they had told them where they were moving to).

"About time too" said Jenna getting up to look through the window.

Garet and Isaac went to look out the window with Jenna.

There was a car in the driveway, it was black and looked expensive. It had coats of arms on the doors, though it was too far away for them to see what they were.

A man got out first, he had blue hair which he tied back with a blue and white scarf. His clothes were different from Valeians. His style was more urban as though he came from a big city.

A girl got out next. She looked like the boy a lot. She had blue hair. She wore clothes that made her look short. They both looked very well educated and polite.

"Now there's one I won't let Felix steel from me." Said Garet "Let's go introduce ourselves!"

Without letting his friends answer, he dragged them out of the house and in front of the next door house.

Garet rang the doorbell only a dozen times, The blue haired guy opened the door.

"Hello!" said Garet in a cheery voice "We are your fellow neighbors, I'm Garet this is Jenna and thats Isaac"

"Why hello there," he said, grinning "I'm Piers and this-" He grabbed the girl's arm from inside the house "is my sister Mia"

"Um-hi everyone!" she said quite taken aback from the Piers had just dragged her in the doorway.

"Come in, Come in!" said Piers brightly.

The house was already furnished, They're were three couches forming a triangle and a round coffee table in the middle. There were sliding doors which led to the dinning room. Thats all that they could see of the house. Jenna supposed there were staicases into the kitchen because she couldn't see them anywhere else.

"Please, sit down" said Mia.

The trio sat on one couch and the siblings on another.

"So where do you guys come from?" asked Isaac.

"Lemuria," said Piers.

"Whoa..." said Garet "So what brings you to Vale?"

"Our Grandmother sent us here," said Mia "She says that every Lemurian has to go on it's own at one point or another"

"She was always the spiritual kind," said Piers "never in modern time...Well anyways, enough about us, what about you guys? Where do you live exacly?"

"I'm next door, then it's Isaac's house, then Garet's" said Jenna

"And then across the street from us," said Isaac"theres Ivan and Sheba's house they're-"

"Sheba and Ivan! Thats what we forgot at the mall!" interupted Garet.

"Oh dammit!" said Jenna.

"Exuse me?" said Piers.

"Oh, nevermind that," said Isaac. "So you said you lived with your Grandmother?"

"Yes," said Mia "Our parents died when we were very young"

"Oh," said Isaac "I didn't mean to bring that up...sorry"  
"It's okay," said Piers "We barely remember their faces anyways"

"I know what thats like," said Jenna "My parents are always travelling, they barely even raised me, it's as though my brother was my only parent, even though he's only a year older than me"

"You have a brother?" asked Piers.

"Yeah, his name is Felix," said Jenna "and he's probably going to come home very angry" She shot an angry look at Isaac.

"Oh well," said Mia "Make sure you introduce him to us when he's calm"

"Yeah, don't worry I will." said Jenna.

"Well, we better get home" said Isaac

"Yeah, we should" said Garet as he got up.

"It was nice meeting you." said Jenna

"And you." Said Mia and Piers together.

Once outside Mia and Piers's house, the three friends made their way towards Jenna's house to finish their game of cards before Felix came home. As they crossed Jenna's driveway, Felix's car pulled in. If Isaac didn't have good reflexes to pull Jenna and Garet out of the way, the car would have hit them.

"OI!" yelled Garet "ROAD RAGE!"

Felix got out of the car and took off his sunglasses. He grabbed Garet by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground (which is an acheivement considering Garet's muscle's).

"You got a problem with my driving?" he said. Felix looked scary, his eyes were narrow and his eyebrows were almost forming a single one.

"Felix, calm down." said Jenna.

"Jenna," he said dropping Garet. "Get inside, I'll have a word with you"

Jenna walked apprehensively towards the house. Felix didn't get angry often, it was very frightning when he did.

"And you two," Felix said "Go back home."

Isaac and Garet both got up and headed for Isaac's house.

Felix opened the door, got in and closed it with a slam. Jenna was sitting in a corner, not looking at him. It was really the first time he had seen her tremble like this. He didn't care much about those details right now. He wanted those pictures back.

"Where are they?" he asked.

"Where are what?" she said, standing up.

"The pictures SOL DAMMIT! WHERE ARE THEY?"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"OH YES YOU KNOW! I SAW YOU WITH THEM!"

"You...did?"

"YES, NOW I KNOW THEY GAVE YOU THE PICTURES!"

"THEY DID NOT!

Of course, the pictures were safely in the Outlaw's Vault under her bed but she couldn't let Felix know that.

"YOU ARE GOING TO STOP LYING TO ME!"

"OR WHAT?"

It happened so quickly, Jenna saw Felix's hand, and then felt pain on her cheek. Her brother, Felix, the only one who could listen and not ask any questions had slapped her.

"Jenna-I-I'm so sorry! I-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU-YOU SILENT BRUTE!"

And with that, Jenna climbed the stairs that led to her room.

Jenna slammed he door of her bedroom. She was so angry that she didn't care what she did anymore. She threw everything she could find at the wall, took out clothes from her closet and threw them on the ground. Her furry stopped when she heard glass break.

She knelt on the floor and picked up an old frame, now with a broken glass.

Jenna looked at the picture inside and smiled.

There was Jenna, Garet, and Isaac all with cheezy smiles on their faces. They were each holding a plushie. From the picture, it looked as if Garet and Jenna had the same and Isaac had a different one.

Anyone who used to be a Djnn Plushie collector would know that each Djnn, no matter it's category was unique. There were four categories: Mercury, Jupiter, Venus and Mars.

Garet and Jenna had both found an interest at Mars Djnn. Isaac on the other hand, had found the Venus better. Each Djnn had a gold collar which was engraved a name. Kids used to love to collect them. Jenna recalled seeing every kid in her class at Sol Sanctum Elementary (including Isaac and Garet) with at least four of them hidden in their desks. Felix and his friends had also collected them, and she was sure Felix still had them in her room.

She remembered how the younger Outlaws had each nine of them. Jenna could only rememeber the name of her favorite one _Cannon_ she thought.

Jenna remained on the ground looking at the picture for a long time.

"I hope he's not screaming too hard at her" said Isaac.

Him and Garet were both sitting at Isaac's computer. The two boys were talking to Ivan and Sheba in a group conversation on instant messaging.

ShebsRocks So why did u guys ditch us at the mall today?

Winded Master Ivan Yeah why?

R0binPwns We're really sorry guys, we went through a wild goose chase with Felix and then we hurried to leave.

Winded Master Ivan I guess it's okay, we had a run in with Felix too

R0binpwns U did?

ShebsRocks Shut up Ivan!

Winded Master Ivan Well he cornered us and asked us where you guys were, he didn't know Jenna was with you guys...until...

R0binpwns Until what? U didn't tell him she was there did you?

ShebsRocks We sorta...did

R0binpwns Then it's your fault if Felix is yelling at her right now!

Winded Master Ivan We're really sorry...what did you guys do anyways?

R0binpwns THAT is classified.

ShebsRocks Dammit!

"Anyways, I have to go," said Garet getting up from the computer."If I'm late for supper again, my mom will kill me."

"Bye man," said Isaac getting up to take his friend to the door. "I'll call you and Jenna on three-way later."

"Alright,"

Garet got home on time, for a record. He happily strode into the dinning room, where his family were all sitting waiting to be served.

"Garet, dear," said his mother "there is something we need to discuss."

Garet knew before he sat down, that whatever his mother was going to tell him, it was bad. She hadn't called him 'dear' eversince they had sent him to an anger management course, that never really worked.

"Your father and I think that you are having trouble concentrating in class,"

"Mom, I'll get better I swear!"

"We have decided to sign you up for an activity which builds your concentration"

"Huh?"

"We have signed you up to an archery course"

"WHAT?"

Garet got up from the table and sped towards the bathroom (Garet had-umm bladder stimulation when he was angry).

"We are with you dear!" said his mother from outside the door.

"Well, I kinda want to be alone right now," said Garet "I'm trying to piss, see"

He heard his mother walk away. As soon as he was done, he climbed to his attic room (it was better than sharing a room with Aaron anyways) and slumped on his bed. All he had to do was wait Isaac's phone call.

Felix was in his room, he had turned on his stereo to maximum and was reading for at least the 4th time The Legend of Arthur.

_I hit my own sister. I'm supposed to be a responsible tutor for her, and I slap her. I better make it up to her..._he thought as he read the same line over and over.

_Perceval turned away from her mother..._I turned away from Jenna..._ Turned back once at a distance to see her crumble in tears_...That's my case too, Perceval...

Felix had had enough. He got up and turned off his music and picked up the phone. Felix dialed Saturos's number.

"Hello?" said Saturos's deep and hoarse voice.

"Hey, Saturos. You wanna go grab a burger to eat and drive around?"

"Sounds good! I'll call Menardi and Alex, is that okay?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier, I'll pick you up in two minutes"

"Okay."

Felix hung up and went downstairs. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and scribbled a note for Jenna.

_Jenna, _

_I'm gone for a ride with a few friends, here's 20$ for you to order a pizza or something. You can invite your friends if you want._

_Felix_

Felix got out of the house, he locked the door hoping that Jenna would call Garet and Isaac. He never liked the idea of his sister staying home alone at night.

The phone rang next to Jenna's ear. She had left it underneath her pillow again.

"Hey guys," said Jenna in a depressive voice.

"How was it?" said Isaac.

"Invader has liten Jupiter Lighthouse." said Jenna.

"What? What do you mean you want to change Felix's codename?" said Garet.

"I want to change it to Silent Brute" said Jenna.

"Why?" said Isaac.

"It's really weird, I'm usually the one who looses control like that...I would never expect him to..."

"Did he hit you?" said Garet.

Jenna didn't say anything at first, silent tears came down her face.

"He did, didn't he?" said Isaac.

"He came to his senses right after, he apologized but i went to my room and didn't listen."

"You guys should talk" said Isaac.

"Yeah, talk to him. Tell him this whole story is our fault" said Garet.

"Transfer to walkie talkies, too and hide it in your pocket." said Isaac.

The Outlaws hung up and picked up their walkie-talkies.

"Iris to Judgement and Kirin, do you read?"

"Copy that" she heard Isaac say.

"We really need to change our codenames..." said Garet.

"Yeah, can I be Azul instead? said Isaac.

"Do as you want, I'm keeping Iris though." said Jenna.

"Okay I'm Meteor now." said Garet.

Jenna pocketed her walkie-talkie (while putting in on non-press mode so that her friends could hear her)

She knocked on Felix's door and waited. She could hear no answer at all.

"Felix?" Jenna opened the door. Her brother wasn't in his room.

"Iris to Azul and Meteor, Silent Brute is not in his room. Going down stairs."

"Hey Iris! We never said your Jupiter Lighthouse was accepted! You can't change codenames like that!" said Garet.

"I can, he's my brother."

Jenna was in the kitchen, she found it empty. There was however a note on the table.

"Hey guys, listen to this," said Jenna picking up the piece of paper "Jenna, I'm gone for a ride with a few friends, here's 20$ for you to order a pizza or something. You can invite your friends if you want. Felix"

"Awsome! How 'bout some ramen and horror movie?" said Garet.

"Yeah! I'll order the food, you guys take care of the movie and popcorn" said Jenna.

"Right, Azul over and out"

"Iris over and out."

"Meteor, over and out."

_Okay, i don't know if this is too short or too long for you. I'm not too proud of my writing skills though. And yes I know, Mia and Piers aren't related but I completely forgot about them and I had to bring them in sometime so why not?_

_Miyu_


	3. Emotions and worms

3. Emotions and Worms

_This chapter is very emotional, I'm sorry, not enough funny stuff. I'll try to add some. Oh right and I forgot._

_Miyu does not own the following:_

_Golden Sun_

_Final Fantasy X-2 _

_Polaroid Cameras_

_Porches (duh)_

_So you no sue, comprende?_

Felix was at the wheel of his car. His friends Saturos, Menardi and Alex were all in his car, either grabbing a bite of their burgers or screaming random things like "Relish Rocks!".

Saturos, who was in the front passenger seat put in a CD of his own collection.

_So far away, I've been changing but you'll never see me now._

_Now I'm blaiming you for everything!_

"FELIX! TURN!" yelled Menardi. Felix pulled an extraordinary turn, one more second and they would have crashed.

"Talk about smooth driving!" said Saturos.

"Sorry, that song gets on my nerves..." said Felix turning the music off.

"Whats up Felix?" said Menardi "First you call us to hang out and then you just seem so pissed off"

"I'm not pissed off, I'm ashamed." said Felix.

"What has happened?" asked Alex.

"Let's just say I let my emotions take over the best of me..."

"That happens to me all the time! You shouldn't worry!" said Saturos innocently.

"Saturos, you dolt! Shut up!" said Alex

"Let's put on real music, shall we?" said Felix.

Felix turned on the radio, luckily, one of his favorite songs was playing.

_Knowing the song i will sing_

_'till the darkness comes to sleep_

_Come to me_

_I will tell you 'bout the sun_

_It's in you, not in me_

_But that doesn't mean a thing to me._

_The sun is in your eyes_

_The sun is in your ears_

_But you can't see the sun anywhere in the darkness_

_It does not much matter to me._

"How 'bout we go see some old friends?" said Felix.

"Who?" said Menardi.

"That little half sister of yours, Menardi," said Felix "Her and her boyfriend need to feel who Felix is"

"Sounds good!" said Alex.

"I'm in!" said Saturos.

"Yeah," said Mernadi, "That little Proxian thinks she's better than everyone else"

"But wait-isn't Karst all the way in Lunpa?" said Saturos.

"Yeah, thats where we're going." said Felix rolling his eyes.

And so the headlights of the car hit a sign which read:

_You are now leaving Vale_

_Lunpa: 60 km_

Take-out boxes littered Jenna's living room. Weirdly enough, Jenna and Isaac were still eating popcorn to add on to all the food they had eaten (Garet was asleep on Isaac's shoulder). Garet had brought a very old horror movie in black and white. The Outlaws had seen it many times before, but Jenna would always get scared.

Isaac was sitting in the middle of the couch. Garet was snoring away on his left and Jenna was twitching on his right. The girl in the movie was with a friend of hers, they were going down a dark hallway, when she suddenly turned back to find him gone.

"Billy? Billy where are you? This is no time to play tricks on me!"

And, right on cue, when the girl turned around she fell face to face with killer and his knife.

Jenna gasped, she grabbed Isaac's hand.

Isaac blushed furiously, he was confused. What should he do next? This was all going way too fast. They had both turned their heads away from the movie and were now close to each other-too close to back away. Isaac found his lips make contact with hers, what was a now a small peck, turned into a passionate kiss. His tongue touched hers, Isaac knew this was wrong. Jenna was his friend, they were only friends.

Maybe he did have feelings for her, but so did Garet. Yet, she didn't think it seemed wrong at all, in fact she didn't pull away from him. He realized that she was still holding his hand. Jenna's hand was so soft to him. He moved his other arm around her waste and she gripped on his neck.

"What'd I miss?" said Garet jerking awake.

Isaac and Jenna broke off. Luckily, Garet was half asleep. He didn't seem to see what was going on.

"Oh, nothing. You know these old movies, they're always the same" said Jenna.

"Yeah, but exiting and very interesting" said Isaac

The Outlaws watched the rest of the movie without a word, but Isaac's mind looked like it was at war with his conscience

Wow...what just happened...

_You kissed Jenna, you dolt! What if Garet finds out? The Outlaws will be ruined!_

Geez stop worrying, I know Garet, the only one of his five senses he uses when he wakes up is his smell.

_And it smelled like betrayal..._

Well thats not my fault, now is it? It happened too fast...

_She would have done the same if Garet had been next to her._

Maybe so, but it so happened that I was next to her.

_This was a mistake, she's probably thinking the same thing_

Well if she thought it was a mistake why didn't she back away?

_You knew it was a mistake when it was happening._

Did not, YOU did you're the conscience here.

_Yeah whatever, you'll regret it._

Whatever, I shouldn't listen to you. Go away.

"Isaac?" said Jenna's voice from reality "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I just need water..."

"We-er moved the water jug, I don't think you'll find it. I'll go with you"

Both Jenna and Isaac got up and went to the kitchen.

"Isaac," she began "What happened?"

"I don't know," said Isaac "Is it just hormones or something much more?"

"I'm confused," said Jenna "let's wait before we tell Garet or anyone else"

"Yeah, let's see what happens."

"Yeah"

"Sol is above the sanctum"

"And the stars on on their platforms"

The two friends hugged. As they did, Isaac felt a backflip in his lower stomach.

Jenna poured Isaac a glass of water and they returned to the living room.

"So what did we miss?" asked Jenna as they sat back down.

"Hmm, not much. The comedy releif guy just turned into a werewolf and now he's attacking the killer" said Garet.

They spent the rest of the night quietly watching the movie until they fell asleep.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our old buddies Karst and Agatio." said Felix as they walked towards the couple.

"Felix and his banjo hillbilies! What brings you to big Lunpa. Sick of Vale already?" said Karst. She showed no sign that she saw her half sister there.

"We've just come to show you Proxian punks that us Valeians can fight" said Saturos

"Oh really? Going to play in a new movie called 'The Hillbilies Attack!'?"

Karst didn't have time to laugh at Agatio's remark, Felix's fist had just hit her jaw. Not a second had past, that Felix felt something massive hit him in the stomach. He dropped to his knees, it was the first time someone had hit him by suprise.

He saw Menardi giving Agatio a good kick down south. Karst had a bleeding lip, but she pushed down Menardi, who got to her feet as fast as she had fell. Alex hit Karst from behind while Agatio had made Saturos trip with his leg. Felix got up and twisted Agatio's arm, who punched him in the face with the other.

That blow was hard, that guy seemed to be made out of iron. Felix felt himself fall to the ground. The last thing he could see was Alex, he had jumped up-and suddenly, everything was dark.

Jenna was dressed very odly. She was wearing clothes that looked to be from medeval times. Felix could see water, he was hanging on to a rock. He wasn't going to hold on for much longer. Felix could hear Jenna's voice from the shore, he could hardly see her anymore.

"Felix! Felix! Please hold on!"

"Jenna..."

Felix opened his eyes to see Menardi's face, she had a few bruises but she looked releaved. She was dabbing his face with her hanky, which he realised was stained with blood.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" she said. Felix got up from her lap. He was in the back of his car. Alex was at the wheel and Saturos was in the passenger seat.

"What happened after I blacked out?" said Felix.

"Well, Alex did this double kick thing and then we heard the police so we grabbed you from the ground and ran" said Saturos from the front.

"Are you guys okay?" said Felix

"I think we're all okay, we were all concerned about how you were." said Alex.

"I'm fine," said Felix "Really, I won't black out again so stop worrying and drive us back home."

The rest of the car ride was quiet. Felix felt, if possible, more guilty than he had been when he had left the house.

_Thats it, once the weekend is over, I'm turning my life around. I don't want Mom and Dad to come home to bruised kids._

Jenna woke up the next morning with her head on Isaac's lap. The television had been turned off and the living room was a mess. She slowly got up so she wouldn't wake up Isaac. As soon as she was off the couch, she couldn't help but notice how cute the two guys looked asleep there.

Jenna noticed Isaac's Polaroid camera on the coffee table. She took a snapshot, which fell to the ground. She suddenly heard noises in the upstairs bathroom. _Felix_ she thought while she climbed the stairs.

'Felix? Felix!"

Her brother had turned around to face her, he had a blackeye and his lip was twice the normal size.

"Felix! What happened?" said Jenna as she got closer to him.

"Jenna, I'm really sorry. I really am."

"That doesn't matter right now! What happened to you?"

Felix sat on the toilet and Jenna knelt down on the ciramic floor.

"I picked a fight in Lunpa yesterday" he said

"What? I thought you went for a ride around the town?"

"I guess I was still angry, I don't know what i was thinking."

"With who did you fight?"

"Those punks Karst and Agatio. That guy's fist is almost made of iron, Jenna, if only you saw..."

"How did it end?"

"We heard the police come and ran for it"

Felix didn't want to tell Jenna he had collapsed, she didn't ask for more details. She flung herself in his arms.

"Oh Felix!" she said.

"Jenna, don't you worry about me."

"Awwwww" whispered Garet from the doorway.

"Come on, let's go clean up before they see us" said Isaac.

The two friends went downstairs and started to clean up the food they had dropped on the floor.

"I'm glad they made up" said Isaac.

"Yeah," said Garet "me too"

"So what are we going to do today?" said Isaac.

"How 'bout make up a plan for Monday?" said Garet.

"Hmmm, we'll have to go to Outlaws HQ."

"You mean the old barn?"

"Shh!"

Felix and Jenna were going downstairs.

"Holy mother of Mars! What happened to your face?" said Garet

"Nothing, I got in the middle of a street fight last night." said Felix

"Ouch..." said Isaac.

"Anyways, you three clean up your mess. I'll go buy something for my eye." said Felix

"Alright" said Jenna

Garet and Isaac waited until Felix was out the door to ask Jenna what really happened.

"He went all the way in Lunpa last night and picked a fight with Karst and Agatio."

"Is he nuts?" said Isaac.

"Yeah, aren't those the people who locked M. Babi in the janitor's closet and left him there overnight?" said Garet.

"Garet, where do you get that from?" said Isaac.

"I have no idea..." he said.

"We'll need to go to Headquarters once we're done." said Isaac.

"Yeah," said Jenna "I was hoping you'd say that."

The old barn had been the Outlaw's safe house as they called it eversince they were in third grade. There were cabinets filled with all the pranking neccesity anyone would need. A ladder was a bit further, which led to the upper floor. That is where the trio was sitting, thinking of a plan.

"I got it!" said Garet after a long twenty minutes. "Operation Bookworm."

"What?" said Jenna.

"Listen," said Garet "Phase 1, buy different types of worms from the pet shop at the mall. Phase 2, While the school librarian isn't looking, place worms inside the next book she's about to stamp. Phase 3, Watch her scream and run away."

Isaac and Jenna laughed.

"Nice plan there," said Jenna "but I am not touching the worms!"

"Nah! I want to do it anyways!" said Garet.

"Alright, I'll draw a plan." said Isaac.

In the space of five minutes, Isaac had made three copies of the plan and handed them to his two friends. Jenna looked next to her name and found what she had to do.

"Iris-Pay for the worms. You're imaginative, Isaac"

"How about you release a few mice at the same time to add more panic?" said Isaac.

"Great plan." said Jenna.

"How about Super Worms, Earth Worms, and Red Worms? Shocking enough?" asked Garet as he looked at the variety of worms in the pet shop.

Jenna shrugged.

"Just take them and get it over with" she said.

Isaac called over a clerk who got the worms in a jar.

"Will that be all?" asked the clerk.

"Umm can we have a five white mice?" said Jenna.

The clerk put the mice inside a cage and carried them over to the counter.

"How much do I owe you for the cage?" asked Jenna.

"It's all free for you, cuty." said the clerk winking at her.

Isaac felt angry, there was this guy about two years older than Jenna flirting with her. It was an automatic thing, he put his arm around her shoulder. The clerk seemed to understand. Jenna looked surprised but read Isaac's expression.

"Thanks," she said handing over the money (55 coins).

Once outside the store, Isaac let go of her.

"You saved my life Isaac, thanks." said Jenna shrugging.

"No problem" said Isaac.

Garet didn't seem to be listening to the conversation. He was infact talking to the jar of worms.

"You're Charlie, and you're Isaac, and you're Jenna, and you're ummm Felix, and you're Piers."

"Garet, you do know it's pointless to name them?" said Isaac.

"Yeah I know but they do have the right to a name." said Garet "Don't tell me you aren't going to name your mice, Jenna?"

"Thats different, I'll recuperate them when the operation is over." said Jenna.

"You think Felix is going to let you keep them?" said Isaac.

"Well no, they're our minions." said Jenna.

"Huh?" said Garet taking his eyes off the worms.

"I thought we could keep them in the safehouse..." said Jenna.

"Good idea!" Let's go back there now." said Isaac.

Cannon, Flint, Forge, Zagan and Eclipse where strouting in their cage. The Outlaws were now discussing their old Djnn.

"Don't you remember? We kept our favorite one and hid the other eight of them all over Vale." said Isaac when Garet was wondering where they're Djnn Plushies were.

"Yeah," said Jenna "Cannon Flint and Forge are in one of the boxes down there, we hid one in the Komadori tomb, one in the mall, one in the Conners barn, one in the old church, one at school and I don't remember where the rest are."

Garet laughed.

"What's so funny?" said Isaac.

"We planned this when we hid them.We put the rest in the Goma Caves below us.." he said.

"That's going to be a job finding them...didn't we keep a map?"

"Yeah, in the-" began Isaac

"VAULT!" said the Outlaws together

The three of them took their bikes and headed back to Jenna's house.

Jenna put in the code to open the vault under her bed and opened it.

"Lets see, picture file, emergency beeper, extra blood capsules, contract to never reveal our identity to anyone, ah there it is!"

She pulled out an old piece of paper rolled up and sealed with a tiger sticker.

"I didn't remember the caves were so big." said Garet.

"Wow, looks dangerous. We shouldn't go there on our own." said Isaac.

"Yeah, last time we went there it was with my Grandfather and Sheba and Ivan were there too. "Maybe we should ask Felix or someone when were going..." said Jenna

"We'll see, anyways we have to concentrate on Operation Bookworm right now...we still have time to go play some Ps2 games at my place though" said Garet

Piers was at the wheel of his new Porch and Mia was in the passenger seat next to him. He felt nervous, today was his first day of school at Sol Sanctum High. He looked sideways to look at his sister, she seemed to be biting her nails.

"If Grandmother caught you doing that, you wouldn't have a hand anymore..._You are disgracing our whole family! You have the nails of your ancesters!"_ said Piers imitating his Grandmother.

Mia giggled nervously.

The ride didn't take long. Once inside the school parking, Piers locked his car and he and his sister walked towards the school.

"Okay, we have to go to the principal's office to pick up our uniforms and course schedules" said Piers.

Mia nodded.

"Why wear an eyepatch Felix? Girls will be all over you with that black eye!" said Saturos as soon as he joined Felix at his locker.

"Wrong. 5 out of 6 girls like guys with eyepatches."

"Where do you get that from?"

"Jenna has posters of that Gippal guy from Final Fantasy X-2, it's probably the only reason she plays the game."

The bell rang. Saturos and Felix walked to their first lesson, History.

"The Four Lighthouses on different continents of our world are known for their ancient beacons. Historians beleive they were used as forts during a war. Others have an unusual story about eight heros who have in a way saved their world from destruction by lighting the beacons using elemental stars. Of course this theory is for the nutcases" said Mr. Kraden talking as usual about the random theories of Alchemy (A/N: Reminds you of something doesn't it?).

Felix sat back and tried to stay focused on what the teacher was saying, until there was a knock on the door.

Mr. Kraden opened the door to let someone in. He had blue hair which he tied in a blue and white scarf. He looked so graceful and strong at the same time and he had a lovely smile. Felix's mouth fell wide open, was it possible for a boy to look that-pretty?

"Yes, can I help you?" asked Mr. Kraden.

The boy gave him a note, which he read and smiled.

"Well it looks like we have a new student. Students, please welcome Piers Hara."

"Hi Piers!" chanted the class.

"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself, Piers?"

Piers smiled nervously.

"Well, I was born in Lemuria. My grandmother raised me, she's High Priestess. Which means she owns the only temple. I have a sister named Mia and I love fencing. Thats about it..."

"Lemuria, eh?" said Kraden, his eyes wide "Theres a street called Lemuria here, but you lived it big time! This would be a good lesson! Does anyone have a question for our young Lemurian?"

Mostly all of the class raised their hands.

"Yes, Mr. Saido."

"Is it true that Lemuria is like the biggest town in the world? It's like man's best technologie, isn't it?"

"Umm-well it's very machine-like." said Piers. "It looks like it's 2000 years into the future, very urban. And all the cars are powered by solar energy, which wouldn't work here."

"Is there really a sacred fountain in the heart of Lemuria?" asked Saturos.

"Yes, well it's now inside the temple, but yes it is true. There are legends that the water has healing powers but thats just one of my Grandmother's stories."

The rest of the History class was spent asking questions to Piers about Lemuria. As the bell rang, the class filled out into the hallway. Felix caught up with Piers (Saturos left for English).

"Hey Piers!" said Felix "Whats your next class?"

"Math," said Piers

"Same with me," said Felix "I'll go with you, it might take you less time to find the room."

"Thanks!" said Piers.

"My name's Felix Kei by the way"

"Oh so you're Felix! You're sister told me about you!"

"You met Jenna?"

"Oh right I forgot to tell you, I'm your new next door neighbor."

"We have new neighbors?"

"We just got here this Friday"

"Oh that explains a lot then." said Felix thinking about everything that had happened on Friday.

"This might sound weird, but is your eye in a crucial state?"

Felix laughed.

"No no, it's just a blackeye"

Piers and Felix went inside the classroom, Felix led Piers to seats behind Menardi.

"Piers this is my friend Menardi, Menardi this Piers the Lemurian." said Felix before Menardi could ask.

"Hi, nice to meet you" said Piers.

"And you," said Menardi. "You know you're quite the talk in the hallways."

"I am?"

"Yeah, you and your sister I think-Mia right?"

"Things go around fast here..."

"Oh you'll get used to it." said Felix, leaning back in his chair and stretching. The chair fell backwards and Felix hit his head on the floor.

Piers was stirring an immense ship through the sea, he turned around and looked at him.

"Why don't you take the wheel, Felix?" he asked

Felix thought this was stupid, he had never piloted a ship in his whole existence, why would he start now?

"Felix..."

Felix opened his eyes, he saw Piers's face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, my head is always a little funny."

Menardi seemed to be laughing too much to say anything.

"You're nice!" said Felix sarcasticly as he sat back down.

"Settle down, class" said Mr. Babi as he came in.

Everyone filtered around the hallways to get to their third period class. The Outlaws were taking their english books from their lockers.

"Garet, this might sound awkward, but why do you have a bow and arrows in you locker?" asked Isaac.

"My parents want me to master my concentration so they signed me up for an archery course, my first one is after school." he said.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" said Jenna.

"Hey, with all we had to think about for today, it's not like I had time."

At exacly 11:47 and 34 seconds, the Outlaws met behind a shelf in the library.

"Okay, so everyone know the plan?" said Isaac.

"Yeah, we went over it all morning" said Jenna.

Isaac and Garet had put on their "mischeif suits". They were an assortement of a black cloak which had the words Outlaws written on it, and a plastic monkey mask. Jenna had to play the frightened victim this time.

"Okay, Jenna you can start the diversion." said Garet.

Jenna gave a piercing scream.

"THE OUTLAWS!" She let the mice out of their cage and ran out of the shelves and behind the librarian.

"THEY SET OFF THE MICE! IT'S THEM MRS.WILLMER!"

"Miss Kei please calm down!" said the librarian. "Audrey call the principal!"

While Mrs.Willmer was trying to calm the histeric Jenna, Garet snuck in a few worms in the pile of books and Isaac was dispersing some everywhere.

At the sight of the worms, Jenna screamed even more.

"WON'T THEY EVER STOP?" Jenna ran out of the library.

Isaac climbed (with the help of Garet) up one of the shelves.

"Now that is what I call bookworms!" he said, disguising his voice.

He then jumped off. He and Garet took off their mischeif suits and ran for it. Both laughing so hard at their accomplishements, they could still hear screams from the library.

Isaac took his walkie-talkie from his school bag.

"Azul to Iris, you were great!"

"Thanks Azul, meet me at the lockers and look natural." said Jenna.

* * *

_This chapter is 4022 words XD. Fairly long._

_Ah the smell of an another chapter. Chapter 4 is on it's way. I haven't name it yet though._

_Potential names:_

_Fright Fest Mania_

_Operation ButterKnife_

_Well anyways, why don't you press that pretty review button for me? Please?_


	4. The Night of the Living Popcorn

_New Chapter! Le gasp! I had to re-write most of it because it got deleted by mistake so anyways, REVIEW TIME!_

_SpasticDjinn- Yay! My first reviewer! Thank you, so very sorry about my spelling mistakes, I should have re-read at least another time. Arigato very much for your review! I hope to see an update from you soon!. Keep up your good work too!_

_Ayumi187- I was really touched by your review! -accepts cookeh with gratitude-. Your stories are so funny and entertaining! drools I love the image of Felix with sunglasses drools some more anyways back to reviews!_

_ReadNoWrite- VALESHIPPING! runs around sorry I'm a bit mental. Thank you for reviewing I'm glad you like my work!_

_pop- tackles Thank you so much for your review! I was really happy for the rest of the day when I read it. I'll update frequently to get more awsome reviews from you! XD sorry I just had frosting, which makes me hyper._

_Katfreak- It's simple reviews like this that motivate me to write I'm glad you like the story. Yes, I'll update frequently to get more encouraging reviews! XD._

_Oh and I noticed a few mistakes in my last chapters. Like I said Kraden was the principal and then he teaches history...let just say he got demoted and Hydros took his place. And yes, Hydros is also a bus stop XD._

_Miyu does not own the following:_

_Golden Sun_

_Inuyasha_

_Moogles (but I do want one though! I think I'll change my pen name to MoogleLubber XD)_

_Harry Potter _

_Anything Squaresoft owns (including ffx-2 mentioned in chap.3)_

_Oh and the songs mentionned in my last chapter were Aura from .Hack/Sign and So Far Away by Crossfade._

_Did I cover everything? Good! Now here's the chapter._

* * *

4. The Night of the Living Popcorn

"The library was in a state of panic right now, due to the fact that The Outlaws have striked once again using worms and mice, which rumour has it are all over the school" said Feizhi's voice from a speaker it the cafeteria (she worked at the school radio). Everyone who was peacefully having lunch started to panic and run around.

"They're making to much of a deal out of it," said Jenna as she watched a group of girls run away from the cafeteria. "I put the mice back in their cage after a few moments of screams."

"What about the worms?" said Garet.

"Dispersed around the school. No way of finding them." she said.

"You didn't get attached to those things did you?" said Isaac.

"Maybe a little..." grumbled Garet.

"OI MIA!" screamed Jenna. Mia had just walked inside the cafeteria. "COME SIT!"

Mia sat beside Jenna looking very puzzled.

"You looked confused...what's up?" asked Garet.

"Who are the Outlaws?" she asked, looking at Garet.

"A group of masked pranksters at our school." said Sheba who sat down next to Garet. "I'm Sheba"

"And I'm Ivan" said Ivan who was just behind Sheba.

"I'm Mia Hara." said Mia

"We know" chorused Ivan and Sheba.

A little bit further in the cafeteria, girls had gathered around a certain blue haired boy and were almost ripping his clothes off.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" "What's your number?" "How old are you?" "You turn me on..."

"Let the man breathe!" said a voice. The girls dispersed. The one who had spoken looked mature and delicate, and yet so dangerous.

"Alex!" said Piers.

"I thought they were speaking of you when I heard!" said Alex. "How have you been, old friend?"

"Still talking like my grandmother, I see..." teased Piers.

Alex chuckled.

"I still enjoy the ways of the ancients." said Alex.

"Have you seen Mia yet?" asked Piers.

"Yes, I ran into her in between classes." said Alex

Alex could remember her walking into him inside the hallway...his mind suddenly centered on that moment...

Mia was hurrying to her third class of the day. She knew people were following her, pointing her out and talking about her. Mia didn't care much right now, she had thirty seconds left. She suddenly felt her head hit something, Mia looked up to see the face of someone she never thought she'd see again.

"Alex?" said Mia uncertainly.

"Mia! I finally run into you!" he said.

"I really didn't expect to see you here...I thought you were in Imil." said Mia

"I was. Until I decided to leave an start over. There is something I need to do here..."

"What is that?" said Mia.

"That concerns me, Mia."

---------------------------------------------------------

Garet concentrated on the middle of the target, bow and arrow in his hand, he shot. He looked to see where it had gone. His face fell when he saw it at his feet.

"He's not getting along with it well, is he?" said Jenna as she lifted her head from her math homework (A/N: She's doing her math homework, happy?). Isaac and Jenna were sitting on benches (behind glass to prevent injuries).

"No, well at least he's trying..." said Isaac as Garet's arrow fell to the ground.

The archery intructor (who looked a bit like Kikyo from Inuyasha) took his bow from his hand and showed him how to fire an arrow-for the fifth time that day.

Garet tried to fire again. It would have been a bullseye if it hadn't missed it's direction and went for the street, where it grabbed a man's wig off, almost hit a six year old girl and finaly pierced a hole in a lady's grocery bag.

Garet looked at the teacher with a wide grin on his face and his hand behind his hand.

"You know, I'm glad we're behind the glass." said Isaac.

"Yeah." said Jenna.

Garet looked like he was going to fall to the floor just like his many arrows at the end of his session.

"Don't beat yourself up, Garet! It was only the first lesson!" said Jenna. "You're bound to get better!"

"Jenna, I didn't even get close to the target...this isn't my thing at all..." said Garet.

"No, you just need practice..." said Isaac "and aim..." he added so only Jenna could hear him.

"Maybe you're right..." sighed Garet. "But that teacher, she was pretty hot."

"Yeah, totally!" said Isaac. Jenna shrugged and walked 3 feet in front of them for the walk home.

--------------------------------------------------------

The sunny month of September quickly turned into a chilly October. Garet attended a few more archery classes and was getting closer to the target (he never actually hit it). With two weeks left away from Halloween, signs talking about the anual Fright Fest at the Conner's farm appeared all around Sol Sanctum High:

**Don't just settle for the old "trick or treat" thing. Come to the Conner's Farm for a real fright! Non-stop horror classics until 3 am! Only 72 seats so buy your tickets now!**

"Old farmer Conner is making this too easy for us," said Garet as he looked at one of the signs. "72 victims for free..."

"Does that mean you came up with something yet?" asked Jenna hopefully.

"No." Garet sighed. "Nothing yet..."

"I think I may have something..." said Isaac. "I'll tell you at the safehouse."

The Outlaws were all sitting around a piece of paper, which happened to be Isaac's plan.

"Okay so basicly, there are always at least four popcorn machines on each side of the barn. We just need to add some major seed to them and then press the "exelarate" button. Then two of us are going to hide in the rafters and send down a headless dummy and some fake blood."

"But how is only one of us going to activate all the popcorn machines?" asked Garet.

"We recruit people..." said Isaac.

"Like Sheba, Mia and Ivan kind of people..." said Jenna.

"You guys planned this didn't you?" said Garet "What about the contract we signed?"

Jenna took out a piece of paper from her pocket and waved it around.

"Oh, you mean this contract?" she asked as she pulled out a lighter and put fire to it.

"You can't do that!" said Garet.

"Really?" said Jenna as she threw it out the window (it turned to ashes before it hit the ground).

"Look, there is no way we can pull off something for seventy-two people with just the three of us..." said Isaac.

Garet protested some more but fianaly gave in.

"When do we tell them?" sighed Garet.

"We blindfold them, take them here and tell them, pretty simple." said Jenna.

-------------------------------------------------

"Okay you can uncover your eyes now!" said Isaac.

"Whoa, what is this place?" asked Ivan.

"Alright, there is something we want to tell you." said Jenna.

"That you're the Outlaws? We knew." said Sheba.

"I didn't..." said Mia.

"You just ruined the moment of the clever prankster!" said Garet.

"Sorry..." said Sheba.

"So why are you telling us this now?" said Ivan.

"Because we want to recruit you." said Jenna.

"Recruit?" said Mia "Like become one of you?"

"Exacly, we need help on out newest operation-Operation ButterKnife."

The Outlaws explained to their recruits what it was about (explaining it over a few times).

"Oh and before we forget," said Jenna getting cloaks from a corner of the room. "These are your mischeif suits. Your code names are on them."

"Nereid" said Garet giving a cloak and mask to Mia.

"Procne" said Isaac giving one to Sheba.

"and Thor" said Jenna giving the last one to Ivan. "You'll find a walkie-talkie and a list of codes to remember."

"Don't we pass an initiation?" said Mia.

"No, we don't beleive in those here..." said Isaac.

----------------------------------------------------

Felix looked at the time on the microwave. Jenna was late for dinner. He didn't mind much but he wished she'd hurry up...

The phone rang and Felix answered.

"Hello?" said Felix.

"Felix," said Feizhi's voice. "We need to talk."

"Look, I told you I was sorry for ditching you at the mall but you wouldn't listen..."

"Now I do, let's not fight anymore. Okay?"

"Umm...sure..." said Felix.

"I love you, Felix." said Feizhi.

"I love you too." he said "Now, I gotta go."

"Okay, but you hang up first!"

"No, you hang up first."

"No, you!"

"Okay, bye." Felix hung up.

He never loved Feizhi but he disliked being single. He just hated feeling lonely. Even though he never talked much around the people he was with, it was still important to him to be with people he cared about. Felix looked at the golden ring on his thumb. Feizhi had given him this ring. She had asked him to give it to Isaac, but he was no where around. Anyways, Isaac wasn't really interested in her, he knew that much. Isaac wanted his sister, he could tell. Those two were going to end up together, even though they didn't even realise the change of emotions...

"Sorry I'm late, Felix." said Jenna. Felix had been so deep into his thoughts that he hadn't heard Jenna come in.

"It's okay, come on let's eat."

-----------------------------------------------

Garet and Mia had left the barn together and had spent a bit of time together during the ride home. Garet thought Mia was so beautiful when she smiled...he wanted to drown into her blue eyes.

"Umm, Garet...do you want to hang out at the mall a bit?" asked Mia "It's a bit early to get home."

Garet knew he was going to be in trouble if he didn't come home in five minutes or less but he just had to come with her.

"Okay" he said nervously.

He had spent one of the best nights of his life. They walked side by side, often catching each other's eye and grinning. Garet thought nothing could go wrong until he bumped his head on a tree.

It was all a fantasy...all of it. Mia, since when did he like her, anyways? _Do I?_ he thought. Maybe he did, but what was he kidding? How could a girl like Mia like him anyways?

Garet checked his watch. He had been going to nowhere in particular for at least two hours. He quickly took the road back home, hoping that his parents were asleep.

"You're late, Garet!" said his mother as he came in.

"I'm sorry-I lost track of time..."

Garet father and mother were both sitting on the couch.

"Garet, sit down! We need to talk!" said his father.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's called an intervention! We know you've been with the crowd and taking the stuff."

"The crowd? The stuff? what the hell are you talking about, dad?" said Garet.

"My poor baby! He's into the world of drugs and sex!" his mother flung his arms around him and started to cry.

"I am not taking anything!" said Garet.

"We know you are! We are going to help you!" said his histerical mother.

"How long has it been, son?" asked his father.

"How long since what?" asked Garet.

"Since you've lost your virginity!" said his mother.

"Mom, dad, SHUT UP!" he said climbing to his room (stopping at the bathroom first).

He threw himself on his bed. Where he lay for a while, watching the ceiling._ What makes them think I'm a druggie? Are they just so paranoid to see that I'm not? It's already hard enough to admit to myself that I'm still a virgin and to tell my parents would be even harder._

Somewhere in his angry thoughts, Garet fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------

"They're being really stupid, you know. You of all people, taking drugs..." said Jenna as she looked up from the dummy she was sewing together.

It was another gusty day and the Outlaws were sitting on the floor of the safehouse preparing for the upcoming operation. Jenna was sewing the dummy, Garet was preparing some fake blood and Isaac was doing his geography homework. Which he had completly forgotten about.

"I'm so glad Dora isn't like this...maybe she's though on me but she'd never plan an intervention for stuff I'm not taking..." said Isaac.

"Why do you think I spend so much time at your place?" asked Garet.

They heard the door of the barn open.

"Intruders?" whispered Jenna.

"Sol is above the sanctum." said Isaac.

"Oh dammit! What are we supposed to answer?" said Sheba's voice.

"It's them, you can stop panicking, Jenna." said Garet.

"Yeah, Felix would never come here..." said Isaac. "So did you get them?" asked Isaac as Mia, Ivan and Sheba climbed the ladder to the upstairs floor, carrying giant bags of popcorn seeds.

"Yes, we ran them out of stock." said Ivan as he put down one of the bags.

"Great," said Isaac "Now all we need is the fake blood and the dummy."

"And you to finish your geography homework for tomorrow." said Garet.

"About that..." he said with his hand at the back of his head "What's the biggest city in Indra?"

"Madra, and the Dekhan Plateau is before that city not after it" said Jenna as she looked at Isaac's paper.

"Why don't you correct it then?" said Isaac.

"1. Air's Rock is a big mountain full of wind 2. The Kandorean Temple was a place made for floating monks 3. Garoh looks pretty deserted now. 4. Kibombo is now the best amusement park in Weyard. 5. Yallam used to have a number of old geezers who pearl dived. Really Isaac, I pitty your teacher..." said Jenna.

------------------------------------------------------------

Halloween was in about five days, the Outlaws had to find themselves a costume. It was the only time of the year where the students at Sol Sanctum High could get out of their uniforms and dress up as random things.

Garet came out of a fitting room wearing a giant chicken suit. The Outlaws wanted to get their hands on that bag of candy given to the winner of the most random costume contest.

"Makes me look fat, what do you think?" asked Garet in a mocked girly voice. All six of them started to laugh. Sheba came out next in a jellyfish costume.

"Maybe I'll take it...I still have to try that Moogle costume on."

"Now I'm hesitating in between the meat loaf costume or the witch doctor one." said Jenna as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Go for the witch doctor!" said Isaac as he came out wearing a Micheal Jackson outfit.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"I still think the french maid costume was better on you." said Ivan who came out in a Harry Potter costume.

"Harry Potter is way too common, Ivan." said Garet's voice from a fitting room. "Aaron is wearing the same thing."

"Who said I was going to be Harry Potter the wizard?" said Ivan adding a tartan tie and taking out a briefcase. "I'm Harry Potter the financial advisor."

There was another chorus of laughter. Garet got out wearing a Peter Pan costume.

"No way, I am not wearing this!" he said. "Hey, Mia come on out. I want to see that Shiva costume on you!"

"Oh no you won't!" said Mia "There is no way I'm coming out looking like that."

"Okay then. How about that Spider-woman costume? The spider suit and the blonde wig?" he said.

"Thats what I'm trying on right now." she said.

Mia came out wearing the costume Garet described.

"Definatly this one" she said. (A/N: By the way, the spiderwoman costume is mine. It's what I'm going to be this Halloween XD.)

"I'll take the chicken suit." said Garet.

"And me the Harry Potter one." said Ivan.

"Witch doctor." said Jenna.

"Moogle!" said Sheba.

"I'll take the French Maid. It'll be worth the laugh." said Isaac.

"Great, now get ready for the Halloween fees" said Garet

--------------------------------------------------------

The big night was finally there. The Outlaws had put on their mischeif suits and were hiding inside the Connor's barn. Which was stuffed with couches and armchairs. Jenna and Isaac were hiding in the rafters and watching the spectators fill inside the barn. Jenna saw Felix come in with Feizhi and his friends. It made her feel a bit nervous at the fact that she would be pranking her own brother.

The Outlaws watched the first movie through. When it was over, the whole barn became very dark. There were no lights at all.

"Azul to Meteor, Nereid, Procne and Thor. Proceed to phase one." said Isaac in his walkie-talkie.

There was no sound for a few seconds, and all of a sudden, there were huge popping sounds coming from the eight popcorn machines. And soon enough, the spectators were attacked by a giant amount of popcorn.

There were screams coming from the seats. Isaac and Jenna threw down the buckets of fake blood and then the dummy. The yells became even more louder and people ran for the door-which was of course locked.

Jenna turned towards Isaac. She was laughing and so was Isaac. He soon found himself in a familiar sensation which he couldn't back away from. The scene was perfect. She was moving closer to him and soon enough, they were once again feeling each other's tongues. It was more passionate this time. Isaac thought that if the kiss would be broken, the world would end.

"Azul, Iris, operation completed. Let's get the hell out of here."

Isaac and Jenna broke away, both looking even more confused then the first time.

* * *

_Sorry for the cliff hanger everyone! I'll try to write the next chapter soon. I'll be starting as soon as I can get off homework. Well happy early Halloween to everyone! Now please press that review button for me!_

_Miyu_

_p.s: This is just a little note to remember the best GS site that was ever created GSAR. It was taken down because of the fee (i think...?)_

_R.I.Pixels GSAR_

_Fallen but never forgotten._


	5. The Windy Steamed Rain

_Pretty fast update, don't you think? I was homesick for today so I wrote. _

_This chapter will mostly be about Mia-Garet and Ivan-Sheba sorta things. I realised I was focusing too much on Jenna and Isaac. Two couples out of four will be formed in this chapter so get ready for some romance._

_As a little preview, this chapter will probably end in another cliffhanger. Sorry in advance. Oh and SOMETHING will happen to Mia. _

_Now for reviews:_

_Lemurian-girl- Loved your review! -Blushes- whoa compliments galore. I was looking at your work too, really awsome! Go check it out, readers! Thanks for reviewing me! Oh and why do you hate Piers? He is so cool. I guess matter of opinion...speaking of opinions...-pokes next answer-_

_i hate valeshipping- Garet can stop having feelings for Jenna. And remember, this was in Isaac's mind. He may have told Isaac about his feelings a really long time ago. You can just wake up and not feel anything for someone anymore. It does happen. It's a matter of opinion if you hate valeshipping, it's like me with mudshipping...not my favorite type of fanfiction. But if you hate it so much, why did you even read this o.0? Oh and did you have to post my WHOLE chapter in your other review----twice? Spamming my review space, you are. Had to delete it._

_guy- Like I said before, simple reviews like this make me feel happy and motivate me to write a bit faster. Hope you'll follow the story 'til the end! _

_Oh and I found some typos in my last chapter, fell free to ignore them!_

_Dislclaimer:_

_Miyu does not own Golden Sun._

_

* * *

_

** 5. The Windy Steamed Rain**

Isaac's mind seemed to be paralized. He knew they had to get out of the barn, but with that kiss, nothing else but Jenna seemed to exist. He finaly came back to his senses and took her hand.

Isaac and Jenna sped down the rafters and ran out of the barn. Jenna blushed when she noticed Isaac's hand was still in her's.

"Listen, Isaac...what happened back there..." she told him.

"Jenna, I--" said Isaac. He stopped in the middle of his sentence.

_What the hell am I doing? Why am I not letting go of her hand...I shouldn't tell her now, it's no time for that._

To Isaac's luck, Garet and the others showed up. Isaac's hand let go of Jenna's at last.

"Okay, let's get back to the safehouse." said Garet.

--------------------------------------------------------------

The Outlaws would usualy tell each other ghost stories untilthey fell asleep on Halloween night. Isaac and Jenna were still under the shock of their second unexplainable passion. Garet was telling his story about the spirit of Gabomba.

"They say that the spirit of Gabomba let four adventurers in the catacombs below his great statue. They say in Kibombo, that they came back with a dark power which posessed one of them and killed the village's witch doctor and his family for revenge. Gabomba never let anyone near the statue again"

Garet threw the flashlight at Mia, who caught it.

"That story didn't even make sense..." said Ivan. "Why would Gabomba promise to make someone a witch doctor and then kill them?"

"Don't ask questions," said Garet "Your turn Mia, tell us a dark story from Lemuria!"

"Umm okay..." said Mia.

"The first Lemurians feared a water creature beyond them all, a creature called Poseidon. Poseidon wanted one sacrefice every full moon or he would destroy the city. The sacrefice was chosen by the creature himself by throwing his trident at a door. Whoever lived there had to send the youngest person in the household. One day, the trident landed on the door of the palace."

"Who was the youngest in the royal family?" asked Sheba.

"I was getting there." said Mia.

"So where was I? Oh yeah. King Hydros only had one daughter. She was almost an adult, but-"

"Hydros? You mean like our principal or the bus stop?" said Garet, laughing his head off. Everyone started laughing, even Mia.

"Well that's what he was called." she said "Can I move on now?"

"Yeah, go ahead sorry about that." said Sheba.

"Alright. So the one Poseidon was the king's daughter. The king himself did not want to let his only heir go and get killed for the village. But she had to leave for the greater good. The princess had to go to Poseidon's grotto before night fall. However, she had to say goodbye to him before she left."

"Him who?" asked Jenna.

"She had a lover. His name no one knew. He was a pirate and a talented warrior. He begged the king to let him go instead of her but it would never work. After a long goodbye, she left for the grotto. They say that he followed her. Once she got there, Poseidon told her this was going to be a quick and painful death. He had tied her to a rock and let the tide go up to her. She drowned there. Her lover had seen it. He battled Poseidon to avenge her. He managed to break his trident before he was thrown out. No, Poseidon didn't kill him. He had no intention to either. The pirate dispersed the pieces of the trident all over Weyard."

"I thought this was supposed to be scary?" said Garet.

"It will be." said Mia.

"Some say he drowned himself afterwards. Others say he's still around. Me and my brother went to explore the grotto where she died. And I could have sworn I heard screams, when we turned around, she was there tied to the rock. Some Lemurians say they often see man staring at the ancient palace and when they do a double take, he's already gone."

Mia threw the flashlight at Sheba.

"So you've actually seen her spirit?" asked Isaac.

"Yes," said Mia

"I don't have a story...you say one Isaac." said Sheba, throwing the flashlight to him.

"Okay, get ready this story will scare the wits out of you!" he said putting the flashlight to his face.

"It was a stormy night, my dad was driving home from his trip in Vault. He saw a hitch hiker out on the side of the street. He looked really scary like a murderer. He had in his hands, a brown paper bag."

"What the hell?" said Ivan.

"Don't interrupt." said Isaac.

"So my dad decides to pick him up, he felt bad for him. As they drove, he tried to make conversation with the stranger. 'So what's your name?' he asked. The man didn't answer. He tried over and over until he asked 'Whats in the bag?'. The stranger slowly turned around and said 'NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!'"

Everyone jumped as Isaac yelled the last part. Isaac laughed his head off and threw the flashlight at Jenna.

"That wasn't a real scary story..." said Mia.

"It still scared the pants off you!" said Isaac. "Okay, Jenna your turn"

And it went like that for the whole night until they fell asleep on the barn floor.

----------------------------------------------

Garet was holding on to Mia. If he let go, she was going to fall and possibly die. His left arm was killing him. Ivan and Isaac we're above him, they were fighting two unknown people. Mia's hand was slipping he had to hold on.

"Garet...wake up!" said Mia's voice. Garet opened his eyes. Mia was kneeling next to him. It was morning. It looked like only Mia and him were awake.

"You were groaning in your sleep...I thought I should wake you up." she said very awkwardly. Garet was never a morning person, he never liked to get up. But there was something that really made his brain awaken. Mia was worried about him...he felt butterflies in him stomach.

"Erm-you wanna take a walk or something?" he said, not knowing what to say next.

"Um, sure." said Mia. Garet and Mia descended the ladder and went to ealk around the field

The two of them were very quiet. Mia and Garet would often catch each other's eye and smile lightly.

"Hey Mia, what's love to you?" said Garet.

"Well to me it's something that binds two people by one feeling." said Mia "Why?"

"Just asking," said Garet.

"How do you look at it, Garet?" said Mia.

"I see it as if you're listening to loud music in your room and then you turn it down because you thought someone called your name downstairs. But then you realise that there's no one calling you. So you begin to think if someone did actually call your name or if it was really all in your head..."

"You've been thinking a lot about it?" said Mia.

"Yeah a bit..." said Garet "And you see sometimes you don't want to turn the music back up because you're afraid you won't hear-"

Garet and Mia were getting closer to each other.

"The person who is calling-"

Their mouths were a milimeter away.

"you..."

Garet felt the happiest yet most confusing feeling ever created.

---------------------------------------------------

Sheba woke up a bit later, she found Ivan watching her, which made her jump.

"Ivan!" she said "Don't do that!"

"Shhh" said Ivan pointing out Jenna and Isaac who had shifted in their sleep and were now sleeping in a tight embrace.

"Awww..." said Sheba. "Where's Garet and Mia?"

"I dunno. Let's go hang out somewhere..." said Ivan.

"Yeah." said Sheba.

Sheba and Ivan took the bus to the park right below Mt. Aleph. They would often go there in their childhood. She felt a bit shy around Ivan for some reason. She didn't understand why. She had known Ivan ever since kindergarden. Why was she feeling shy around him now.

"There's something I want to show you..." said Ivan. "I found it the other day while I was digging here."

"Digging?"

"Yeah, come on."

Ivan took Sheba to a cave they had found when they were twelve years old.

"It's like an ancient poem of some sort..." said Ivan when he handed her a piece of paper.

**My heart was racing as I watched the third tower lit**

**They spoke as though it was a crime to commit**

**The world will destroy itself if it's not done**

**And yet in this world, I was alone**

**My origins unknown**

**Even where I had grown**

**I was the child fallen from the skies**

**An outsider to everyone's eyes**

The rest of the poem was smudged. It came to no surprise, the paper looked like it was at least a century old or more.

"This is strange..." said Sheba.

"It gets stranger." said Ivan. "Look at the bottom of the paper."

Sheba did so, the ink was a bit smudged but she could make out a neat signature. "_Sheba_?" she said.

"I don't get it either...I thought we could try to find out who she was and go to the library and stuff." said Ivan. "How 'bout it?"

"Yeah, sure." said Sheba

--------------------------------------------------

Jenna woke up, feeling as though someone was holding her. She opened her eyes to find Isaac holding her to his chest. Jenna gently slipped away from the embrace, looking confused. _Huh? How did that happen?_ she thought to herself. Jenna heard her cellphone ring. She quickly answered it so the ringing would wake up Isaac.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"Hey, did I wake you up?" said Felix's voice.

"No, but some people are still sleeping." said Jenna.

"Well I just got a letter from mom and dad." said Felix.

"We have parents? Since when?" said Jenna.

Felix laughed "Just come on, I want to open it with you"

"Alright," said Jenna. "I'm coming."

"Where are you anyways? I'll pick you up." said Felix.

"Uhh...we found this barn and told stories there all night and fell asleep. Just pick up at the mall." said Jenna

"Alright."

"Bye"

"Bye" Jenna hung up and looked at Isaac. He was shifting, and opened his eyes.

"Morning, sleepy head." said Jenna.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Isaac.

"My brother called me, he's gonna pick me up at the mall. Wanna come with?"

"Sure."

-----------------------------------------------

Mia and Garet had cuddled at the base of a tree. Mia's head was resting on Garet lap as he was run his fingers through her hair. Mia suddenly got up.

"What's up?" said Garet.

"Piers doesn't even know where I've been all night! He must be really worried!" she said.

"Yeah my parents are going to kill me too, how about we go home?" asked Garet. Mia nodded. "We can tell my brother about us while were at it..." said Mia.

"You sure?" said Garet.

"Yeah."

"Alright...if it's what you want."

Mia opened the door to her house. She was holding Garet hand.

"Piers?" said Mia.

"Mia! Finaly! Where have you been?" asked Piers. He was sitting on one of the couches. "Where you with him the whole night?" he asked, looking at Garet.

"No, we-er..."

"We found a barn and fell asleep there. Sheba, Ivan, Jenna and Isaac were there too." said Garet.

"Oh, okay." said Piers looking relieved.

"Piers, Garet and I are in love." said Mia.

"We've been here for a few weeks and you're already dating?" said Piers.

"Well yeah...umm..." said Mia.

"I'm joking! I'm happy for you two, really!" said Piers, hugging his sister.

-----------------------------------------

Isaac and Jenna got in Felix's car. Jenna could see he still had red in his hair from the fake blood.

"You weren't at the fest last night. I thought you got your hands on some tickets..." said Felix.

"We sold them afterwards. Made a really good profit too." said Jenna.

"Hmm, so you didn't see the Outlaws pull a prank on the spectators? They were on the news, you know."

"They were?" said Isaac.

"Yeah, they were more last night though. I could have sworn they were six instead of three. I taped the news report too. I thought it might interest you." said Felix.

Jenna looked sideways at Isaac. There was something in her expression which read "he knows something". Isaac nodded.

They all got out of the car as soon as Felix pulled inside the driveway (Isaac walked back home). Jenna opened the envelope that was on the table and read the letter outside.

"**Dear Jenna and Felix,**

**We are currently in the Apojii Islands. It's very beautiful there, and the Gaia Falls couldn't look nicer.**

**We hope that you are behaving at school and getting good grades. We are coming home on November 12th with a surprise. **

**We love you,**

**Mom and Dad**"

"They could at least have the decency to write a bit more...geez." said Jenna.

"Yeah, I know it's a short letter...but at least they're coming back soon!" said Felix.

"Great..." said Jenna. "When I feel like I care, I'll let you know." Jenna went upstairs to her room.

Felix didn't know what to do anymore. He felt anger towards his parents too, but Jenna didn't even say she had any. _Maybe I should leave her alone for now..._said Felix.

----------------------------------------------

Ivan and Sheba were scraping through every book they could find on alchemy for hints on who "the mystery Sheba" could be.

"I think I found something!" said Ivan. The librarian heard him and said "shh!".

"What?" Sheba whispered.

"Among many legends of eight heros called 'adepts' there was one called Sheba. Many stories talk about the way she had fallen from the skies in the city of Laviero. Her powers were those of wind and/or Jupiter." read Ivan in a whisper "This is it, Sheba! Theres even a sketch of her. Whoa! She really looks like you!"

Ivan turned the book around so that Sheba could see it.

"This is really strange, Ivan..." said Sheba. She was starting to feel shy around him again for some reason.

"You know, that Sheba doesn't just look like you," said Ivan as he got closer to her. "She's beautiful, just like you." Their mouths were a centimeter away, Sheba could smell Ivan's hair gel.

_This shouldn't happen..._she thought as their lips made contact

-------------------------------------------------------

Garet entered his house. He was ready to give his parents a piece of his mind. He stepped inside the kitchen. His whole family was there, watching television and each doing their part for dinner.

"Mom, dad, before you say anything. I don't take drugs, I'm still a virgin and I've never even touched a cigarette in my 16 years of existence. I just got my first girlfriend and I'm in love. So anything you might say won't be considered!" Garet took a deep breath and waited fo his parent's reaction.

"Son, we might beleive that if you didn't spend the whole night outside!" said Garet's father.

"I want to change, I know I should have called but I was having so fun I just forgot. I promise it won't happen again!" said Garet.

"Go to your room, your father and I have to talk about this." said Garet's mother. He obeyed and left for his room. Garet waited for a good half-hour before his mother called him back downstairs.

"Your mother and I have decided on your punishment. No video games or television for a week." said his father as he sat down in the living room.

"We want to see improvements in your archery lessons and in your grades by the next month or we're cutting your allowance and grounding you for two months."

"All of that because I left for one night?" said Garet.

"If you do anything wrong in between here and next month, we are not giving you another chance."

"Alrighty then, I'll be on time." said Garet.

"Oh and, You are to bring your girlfriend tomorrow for dinner." said his mother.

"ummm...okay..." said Garet.

------------------------------------------------------------

"So then she's like 'bring your girlfriend tomorrow for dinner'" said Garet. He had spent the rest on his saturday morning in his room, until he got a call from Jenna and Isaac.

"So you guys hooked up this morning? wow..." said Jenna.

"We've been through this. Yes, does it seem like a miracle that I'm going out with someone?" said Garet.

"No, it's just quite-er sudden. So did you tell her yet?" said Isaac.

"Well, we're meeting up at the mall tonight." said Garet.

"That's good," said Jenna. "But she might want to spend the rest of the day with her." said Garet.

"And that is coming from a girl who has been around guys for the last sixteen years." said Garet.

"Fine, don't take my advise. You'll regret it." said Jenna in an irritated tone.

"Okay, I will." said Garet. "So Isaac, what did Dora and Kyle say about you coming home in the morning?"

"They gave me the 'you should have called us' lecture but they were pretty cool about it." said Isaac.

"Wish I lived at your house..." said Garet.

"Garet, go. Your lady awaits" said Jenna.

"Yeah yeah..." Garet hung up.

"Jenna, we didn't really have time to talk about anything..." said Issac. "What's happening to us?"

"I think we need to wait longer..." said Jenna. She hung up. Isaac had the feeling she was avoiding the question. _Give her time..._Isaac told himself. She was pretty messed up about her parents already...

--------------------------------------------------

Garet knocked on the door to Mia's house. Piers answered, he looked worried and sad.

"What's up?" said Garet when he saw him.

"Mia-she's--" said Piers.

"What happened to her?" said Garet. Piers handed him a piece of paper. Which he read.

**If you want the princess back, give us 50k in front of the huge stone in the graveyard at sun down. If not, that exeptional beauty will die. We will cut her throat if you alert the police.**

* * *

_This chapter seemed really short to me, what do you think?_

_Another cliffhanger. I'll write up the rest soon. Let me give you a song title that you might want to listen to before I post chapter 6: Eyes on Me by Faye Wong. It will cover a really important event involving Jenna and Isaac._

_Okay, so Sheba and Ivan are together and so are Mia and Garet and well it's pretty obvious about Jenna and Isaac. But what about Felix and Piers? Should they be together or just go from girl to girl? Let me know your opinions!_

_P.S: Sorry if they're are a few spelling mistakes or typosI've missed._


	6. A True Kiss

_Boo! Yes, here it is, chapter 6! -crowd goes wild w00t!_

_Erm-sorry about that...anyways this chapter is probably my favorite because 6 is my birthdate (May 6th) and because this will be THE chapter when...well you'll have to read won't you?_

_And heres the part in my text reserved for my pwning reviewers:_

_Lemurian-Girl- Yeah, I noticed that too. I edited that part to make you readers go "aww" anyways it's fixed now and it looks better. -pokes the Mia-Garet romance in chap.5-.  
__P.S: Hmmm...well I pick a lot on Garet. His parents, his bladder stimulation when he's angry, the way he falls asleep anywhere. My sister pointed this out XD. Anyways, my least favorite characters are Ivan and Sheba. I don't know why though...Oh and there might not be yaoi in this fic. I'll probably write an alternate ending for those yaoi lovers out there._

_blackarrow92- I'm glad you like my story. Like I said, they probably won't be any Felix-Piers relationships in this fic but I might add an alternate ending that you yaoi dislikers won't have to read. Thanks for reviewing!_

_guy- Another awsome simple review! Thanks. I might update a bit slower since I have school -grumbles-. Thanks for reading and rewiewing!_

_The Shadowess- Hmm...I should draw Isaac in a french maid costume. That might be an idea. Oh and Garet sleeping on Isaac shoulder shouldn't be a very hawt image (Garet drools and snores). I loved your reviews, thanks!_

_savinglifelessness- Calm down, Mia won't die. It's just to add some action. But the better question isn't "will Mia die?" it's "who are Mia's kidnappers?". You probably guessed who they are though. Thanks for your review! And Garet will NEVER be sad. Only a bit pissed off but--thats him isn't it?_

_unicornmaddie- Heh my fic is a thriller -runs around- Wheeee! Anyways, I'm glad you people are speaking your opinions about the pairings. You'll have to help me out at the end of this chapter too. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer_

_Miyu does not own (but might one day make a GS3...) Golden Sun._

_The song used in this chapter is Eyes On Me by Faye Wong_

_

* * *

_

**6 A True Kiss**

"We have to go rescue her!" said Garet.

"How? Can you fight?" said Piers.

"Yeah, Felix, Isaac and Jenna can too." said Garet

"Okay, then you go get them. I'll get my car started." said Piers.

Garet sped towards Jenna and Felix's house and rang the doorbell multiple times. Felix opened the door.

"You rang?" he said.

"No time, Mia's been kidnapped" said Garet.

"Kidnapped!" said Felix looking confused and worried.

"No time to explain, grab your sister and get in Pier's car. I'm off to get Isaac." said Garet as he turned around and ran for Isaac's house.

-------------------------------------------------

Mia was tied up in chains somewhere inside an ancient tomb. She was fairly weak, but she tried to buy some time. The sun was almost set on the horizon.

"When my brother is through with you, you won't be able to use that fist of yours anymore." said Mia in an angry voice to one of her kidnappers.

He laughed. "You better pray to your god, princess."

"Mercury? He won't do much for me right now." said Mia. "I'm not anywhere close to water, see?"

"I don't care about your Lemurian ways! Prox is the futur!" said the kidnapper.

"Say, whats your name?" said Mia, trying to buy time. "It's very rude to not have properly introduced yourself!"

"Flee before Agatio of Iron!"

"I thought you were of Prox not iron..." said Mia.

"Shut up!" said Agatio as he tied a piece of cloth around her head.

She made muffled sounds as he knocked her out with his fist.

"Agatio, stop wasting time!" said the woman who was with him.

"Yes, Karst. Any sign of the prince yet?" said Agatio.

"No." said Karst. "But he'll come running. She is after all, the chosen heir of the throne of Lemuria. Can't lose her now, can he?"

"You're right." said Agatio "But what about Alex? What if he comes with them?"

"Alex is a-wait, a car is approaching."

It was a moonless night, it was a very dark outside.

Soon enough, they heard footsteps around the graveyard but they saw nobody around. Agatio felt a sudden pain in his back. He grabbed the hand that had punched him and twisted it. WHAM! Someone had tripped him.

Karst couldn't see a thing. It was dark everywhere she looked. She felt someone's fist collide with her jaw and a graceful but affective kick in the stomach.

Agatio stood up and punched the air, hoping he would hit something. He felt someone kick him..AHEM...down south and then a knee gripple on his forehead. He was knocked unconsious.

Garet took out a flashlight and shined it on his face. He pointed out the limp bodies of the kidnappers.

"Karst and Agatio...should have known..." said Felix. "I'll call the police. You guys look for Mia."

The group split in pairs of two. Jenna went with Isaac and Garet went with Piers. This was when the fearless Isaac met his weaknesses. He never liked thinking that he was walking over dead bodies. He shivered and started to shake.

"Are you okay, Isaac?" said Jenna.

"Yeah...I don't like graveyards..." said Isaac, trying to look reasurring.

"You know, it's okay to be scared once in a while..." said Jenna.

"I'm not scared!" said Isaac.

"No, you just look like you're spooked out." said Jenna "You know, you don't really need to lie to me..."

Isaac smiled at her. She smiled back. Isaac enjoyed those little moments when they would just connect.

Isaac and Jenna's emergency beepers started to ring. A small text started to flash on the screen:

**She's in the Komadori tomb.**

"In my family's tomb?" said Isaac.

"I know, weird. Let's go." said Jenna.

They ran towards the tomb. The two of them got there in time to see Piers coming out of the tomb with Mia in his arms.

"Is she okay?" asked Jenna.

"Knocked out...but she'll be okay." said Garet.

"We'll need to take her home quick though." said Piers "She's bleeding a bit."

Felix was talking to the police men. They seemed to beleive his story.  
"They'll be locked up." said the sheriff "Lunpa's been chasing them for a long time."

Felix nodded. He turned around and saw the others come out of the graveyard and onto the street with Mia.

"This is her, yes?" asked the sheriff.

"Yeah." said Piers as he put Mia's limp body at the back of his car. "The princess of Lemuria..." Piers looked at his sister in a fond way.

"Well, thank you for helping us catch the fugitives." The sheriff and his team went back in their cars.

Everyone managed to squeeze inside Piers' car and they were on their way home.

-------------------------------------

Piers put his sister in her bed and wrapped her in blankets.

"You may stay if you want, Garet." said Piers.

"Are you sure?" said Garet.

"Yes, she'll be very happy to see you when she wakes up." said Piers "I'll go make some coffee."

Garet nodded and paced around the room, often looking at Mia to see if she had moved. Piers had tended to her cut on her forehead in the car.

"I love you, Mia..." said Garet, realising that he had said this out loud.

"You must love her very much, Garet." said Piers as he came in with cups of coffee in one hand and chairs in the other. Garet went over to help him.

"Yeah, I've never really felt this way for someone before..." said Garet.

"I left someone I loved very much in Lemuria. She's still waiting for me to return." said Piers as he took a sip of coffe.

"What was her name?"

"Sukai." said Piers. "Have you set foot outside of Vale before?"

Garet could tell he was trying to change the subject. He however followed his lead.

"Well I went to Champa for a summer vacation and in Kibombo too." said Garet.

"My grandmother has a grudge against the people of Kibombo. She says they're no good stealing savages." Piers laughed a bit.

"Why?" said Garet, also chuckling.

"She says they once stole a valuble item from a Lemurian. I wanted to know more but she wouldn't tell me." said Piers.

-------------------------------------------

Mia started to move her head a bit. Her vision was a bit blurred but she was able to make out Garet's face. She smiled. It was morning. Piers had fallen asleep with his face in his hands and Garet was just staring into her eyes. He caressed her face a gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I missed you..." said Mia.

"Yeah, me too." said Garet as he pulled her into another kiss.

--------------------------------------------

Felix hadn't slept all night. He still had too much stamina and energy in him to just go to bed. He had instead gone to the basement.

His father had trained him to fight here. He had been though, but he was thankful for it now. Felix had thought Jenna how to defend herself too. She was almost as good as him.

He had spent most of the night jumping around the training room until he had fallen asleep on the floor.

He woke up aching a bit everywhere, he was covered in sweat and he smelled very foul. Realising that he should take a shower, Felix got to the upstairs bathroom.

The warm water woke Felix up as he shook his head. His long hazel hair fell on his chest. When he was done, he dressed and checked on Jenna.

She was still sleeping soundly. _The fight last night must have worn her out... _thought Felix as he went downstairs. He looked in the fridge and made a mental note to go shopping. They were almost out of food.

Felix thought he should go see if Mia was okay. He got out of his house and went next door. Piers welcomed him with his usual cheerful face, though he still looked under the shock.

"Let's go sit outside, shall we?" said Piers.

"Sure, it is a beautiful day after all." said Felix.

Felix almost didn't recognise the garden from the last time he had seen it. There were flowers and shrubs, even though snow was approaching. It looked like Piers had made a whole airplane of garden supplies come from Lemuria to make the backyard look nice.

"Whoa..." said Felix. "Did you even bring cherry trees?"

"Yeah, you like them?" asked Piers.

Felix had always loved cherry blossoms. Him and Jenna would often take the flowers that had fallen from the cherry trees in the town plaza when they were little.

"Yeah," said Felix, trying not to sound to impressed. "You even have a fountain?"

Piers laughed and went to sit down on the edge of it. Felix followed him.

"Piers, there's something I don't understand..." said Felix.

"What?" said Piers.

"Jenna told me last night, before she went to bed, that Garet had told her that Mia's kidnappers called her 'the princess'."

"Oh, that..." said Piers. "Well, we didn't want to tell anyone here but I guess you caught me..."

"What do you mean?"

"Mia and I are heirs to the throne of Lemuria." said Piers

"Well I figured that much..." said Felix as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Piers.

"Jenna might be awake by now, after last night she might want me to be around." said Felix as he left Piers sitting at the fountain.

--------------------------------------------------

"Felix is on to us, we need to be careful." said Jenna. The Outlaws were in the safehouse. Mia Ivan and Sheba weren't there. It was just the trio and the minion mice.

"Well we were a bit obvious for Halloween. Should have planned something about the tickets we bought..." said Garet.

"Yeah, we should have thought about it before..." said Isaac. "Smile!"

Isaac had just purchased a new digital camera. He took random pictures of Jenna and Garet while they weren't expecting it.

"Slack off that thing, won't you?" snapped Jenna.

"If it bothers you..." said Isaac.

"Weird thing is I think Kay is in love with Felix..." said Garet.

Jenna and Isaac started to laugh.

"Why do you think that?" said Jenna.

"Well she always stares at him in the hallways, she puts on a jealous expression when she sees him with Feizhi and things like that..." said Garet.

"Hey, don't you have to bring Mia to dinner tonight?" said Jenna.

"Yeah...I don't think I'll survive that one."

"Oh you will." said Isaac.

----------------------------------------------

Mia, Garet, Aaron, Kay and Garet's parents were all sitting at the table, being very quiet and poking their food.

"So, Mia, Garet says you come from Lemuria..." said Garet's mother.

"Yes, that's right." said Mia.

"And what brings you to Vale?" said Garet's father.

"Well my grandmother wanted me and my brother to learn how to live and provide for ourselves." said Mia.

"Wouldn't be too hard, with all the money you have." said Aaron.

"Aaron, be quiet!" said Garet.

"No, it's quite alright. I know how people feel about monarchie here, and believe me I feel the same way..." said Mia.

"Do you pray to a god, Mia?" asked Garet's mother.

"Yes, Mercury. Although I know most of the people of Angara worship Sol and Luna."

"Well, Vale has never been very religious. What about Lemuria?" said Garet, trying to turn the conversation into a peaceful one.

"Children in Lemuria are raised to be loyal to Mercury and the temple." said Mia.

"Well here we raise our children how we want to, we don't brainwash them with codswallop!" said Garet's mother.

"Mom, just shut up!" said Garet "Don't you have any respect for Mia's culture?"

But Garet's mother and Mia went on like they hadn't heard Garet talk.

"I think the parenting ways of Lemuria are far more effective than those of here." said Mia.

"You call good parenting sending your children out into the unknown to show them how to live?" said Garet's mother.

"MOM! JUST SHUT UP! I LOVE HER AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT IT!" said Garet. He grabbed Mia's hand and they left the house with a slam of the door.

-----------------------------------------------------

Felix and Jenna had decided to stay up and play poker at the dinner table. They were betting on chocolate chip cookies and random junk they found around the house.

"Okay, I put in belly button lint." said Felix.

"Gross! I put in my left sock." said Jenna.

"Royal flush, I win!" said Jenna after a short game "Although you can keep the lint..."

"Okay, so that makes 50 games won for you and 49 for me. You ready to go to bed?" said Felix.

"No way!" said Jenna. Felix shuffle the cards in a skilled manner and handed them out. Jenna was planning out a strategy when something just came out of her mouth.

"Isaac and I kissed on Halloween night." she said. Felix dropped his cards and let his jaw to the same.

"You-you WHAT?" he said.

"Well it was the second time it happened, I don't know whats going on between us..."

"Do you feel something for him?" said Felix.

"Well when I see him, it's as if no else but him exists anymore..." said Jenna.

"That'd be love, sis!" said Felix.

"I-I'm in love?" said Jenna.

"It was a matter of time too..."

"But-how?"

"It just happens like that."

"What do I do next?"

"You go tell him, and if he hurts you I'll take one of those old swords from the church and run him through!"

"Felix!" said Jenna. She got up and went for the door. "I need to be alone for a while..."

"Be home before two!" said Felix.

"Yeah, yeah..." Jenna left.

---------------------------------------------------

Jenna leaned on the edge of the old barn. She was on the ancient balcony that was ready to colapse at any moment. She looked out at the stars and thought about Isaac.

_Do I really love him? What is love anyways? It's something that will ruin our friendship for one, but it will open a brand new experience. I've never been kissed that way...never..._

Jenna felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around. It was him. He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Isaac, what are you-?"

"Have you ever felt that whenever you came here to think, someone was behind you, watching?" Jenna nodded.

"Well that was me..." said Isaac. "I've always watched you from far away to make sure nothing would happen to you. Jenna, you were never alone."

"Isaac..." said Jenna.

Isaac took out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. A song started to play from inside.

"Shall we dance?" said Isaac taking her hand and guiding her inside. Jenna placed her hands around his neck as he placed his around her hips.

_Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar_

Jenna and Isaac looked at each other in the eyes. Each thinking the same exact thing, not wanting to say it out loud. Or maybe they were too shy to even say anything.

_My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you_

Jenna turned her eyes away from Isaac and looked at the old wooden wall behind him. There was still time to turn away from this before the song ended. But she didn't want to turn away to leave him-never.

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer_

Jenna directed her eyes back to his. His expression was clear. He had feared that for a moment-she was going to back away from him. Jenna wanted to tell him not to worry. She had chosen, she wanted to be with him forever and always.

_So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper_

_How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
did you ever know  
That I had mine on you_

The sound of the flute reverted back to the singer's words. Isaac knew the song was almost over. What would happen next? Would she run away in fear or would she stay here until sunrise. He didn't want to think about it now, he was too busy enjoying the beauty of her eyes.

_Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if your're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is  
How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you're not dreaming_

Isaac moved his hand and started to caress her hair. It happened again-the feeling where he couldn't back away. He moved his mouth against hers and shared something so passionate then ever-a true kiss. They broke away and Isaac looked into her eyes.

_Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer _

The music ended but they remained in the same position has though hypnotised by each other's eyes.

"Jenna, I love you" said Isaac.

* * *

_Awwww aint that adorable? Okay maybe it was a bit corny or cheezy or however you may call it but I though that song suited them well..._

_Anyways, Jenna and Felix's parents are coming back in the next chapter. I want to however, get rid of them for this story. So how is the best way:_

_A) They move to the Apojii Islands forever, leaving their kids in Vale._

_B) They die in a boat accident and their dear Uncle Briggs tells them the news._

_Let me know your opinions, oh and please don't point out the fact that this chapter is too short-I know._

_Miyu_


	7. Grief on the Snowy Mountain

_Presto! Here I am with chapter 7! It took longer because my computer kept crashing whenever I tried to write it and because I just got a new Pentium 4, 17 inch, flat screen. XD I have to say this to the world because I love it! huggles computer screen you shall now be erm…Zanarkand! Yeah that's it! My new computer's name is Zanarkand XD. Yes, I name all unanimated things. I told you I was mental! Anyways, thanks reviewers! I shall now answer you!_

_Lemurian-Girl- I'm sorry about the previous language mistakes…it does happen to everyone. Thanks for reviewing, makes me feel all fuzzy inside!_

_  
blackarrow92- Yes I pointed it out too, my ending was a bit cheesy, and it will be fixed when I get time like I did with the Mia and Garet romance in chapter 5. Keep on waving that valeshipping flag because it aint over! Oh and about Karst and Agatio's lousy resistance, I was proving a theory of mine. The strongest of fighters can't afford to lose their sight. I did state out that it was pretty dark in the graveyard as soon as the sun disappeared. Thanks for reviewing, oh and by the way, I think your name sounds really cool._

_guy- Yay! Simple reviews again! And my spell check says that the word "yay" is not a word…I have an inexistent word in my vocabulary! XD anyways, back to your review. If I wasn't the writer but a reader of this story I would have chosen 'A' too. And no, I did not spoil the chapter for you…or did I? That's for me to know and you to find out._

_unicornmaddy- -sings along to the valeshipping song- Thank you and sorry about misspelling your name. It was like 7 am when I wrote my answers and I wasn't really awake. Keep on singing that song, I love it!_

_Trixie's Girl- Felix does suspect Jenna is in with the Outlaws but he has no proof. It's on my 'to write list' to make sure this part of the story will be important._

_SpasticDjinn- I was wondering if you hadn't died XD. Thanks for your review. And you can write fluffy googly lovey dovey parts too. My ending for chapter 6 was pretty cheesy so I'm not any higher level than you in the romance department but I try. I Hope to see an update from you soon!_

_savinglifelessness- A gang shooting? XD I thought about it though…I don't think Jenna and Felix's parents are the kind of people to get involved in gang. There have been a lot of reactions on the way they will be taken out. I finally went for the way I settled on at first._

_Rachel- Moving to the Apojii would be a great way to take them out of the story but I decided to…AH! It's so hard not to spoil the ending! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! _

_There's so many of you, well not really but it takes me a good 25 minutes to reply to you all! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Oh and don't you cheat by scrolling down, that's very evil for you brain._

_Disclaimer- Miyu does not own Golden Sun._

_The song in this chapter is called The Promised Land from a Final Fantasy. I'm not sure which though…I think it's 'Final Fantasy: Pray' or 'Advent Children' which is like the most pwning movie. I saw it with the English subtitles._

_

* * *

_

**7 **Grief on the snowy mountain

"I don't think I could count every time I tried to tell you!" said Isaac.

Jenna was paralyzed in confusion. There was Isaac, telling her he loved her and she couldn't even reply. She dropped her eyes to the ground and tried to take control of herself. That moment they had spent together was just so wonderful. Why had it ended so quickly? Jenna looked up and met Isaac's blue eyes. They were trying to read her expression.

"Isaac-I…-love you too…" said Jenna.

Isaac didn't say anything. He pulled her into an embrace. He was slightly taller than Jenna which made her head rest in his chest.

She had many questions to ask him. Jenna looked back inside Isaac's eyes and smiled.

"What were you doing here?" said Jenna. "It's late…"

"Did you ever get the feeling that whenever you came on that old balcony to think, someone, somewhere in the shadows was watching you?" said Isaac.

Jenna nodded.

"Well," said Isaac. "That was me."

"Why were you watching me?" asked Jenna.

"You're so clumsy that someone has to watch over you!" said Isaac. Jenna put her head back on his chest and said "Thank you…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The early moth of November brought a light layer of snow to the population of Vale. The inhabitants were all making stocks of food incase the winter would bring enough snow to close down the stores. It would be a regular thing for a town so close to Mt. Aleph.

The snow would often bring out the wish to have a snowball fight to many students at Sol Sanctum High. This was the case of Ivan and Sheba right after school ended. They had climbed on the roof which was not allowed.

In no more than a minute, Ivan had pinned Sheba to the ground.

"Okay! Okay! You win, just stop tickling me!" said Sheba in between giggles.  
"So can I have my prize?" said Ivan as he bent down and kissed Sheba.

"Ah…I should let you win more often…" said Sheba.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Ivan as he kissed Sheba, again.

Sheba pushed him away and told him to calm down.

"Maybe we should go somewhere more private…" said Sheba.

"No, here's fine…" said Ivan, in between pecks.

(_A/N: This moment was dedicated to unicornmaddy. There you go. Some Ivan-Sheba fluff)_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is Apojii Islands where there's that big statue of that snake?" asked Isaac.

"No, that's Izumo." said Jenna.

Isaac and Jenna were behind the glass of the archery field. Garet was having his archery classes and his arrows were hitting very close to the target. Isaac was attempting to do his geography homework.

"Then the legends of a hero who defeated the Great Serpent are from Izumo too?" said Isaac, as he erased some of his answers.

"Seriously, Isaac, what do you do during your geography classes?" asked Jenna.

"I think about you…" said Isaac.

Jenna looked at him. She was trying very hard not to smile but she felt herself go red.

"You should think about where the statue of the Great Serpent is…" said Jenna turning away.

"I always thought you were more interesting though…" said Isaac. He turned Jenna back towards him. They were inches apart.

_Why can't I stay mad at him?_ Thought Jenna._ Why can't I resist his eyes and his voice and ah-…_

Isaac had pulled Jenna into a kiss. She just loved when he did this. There was always a bit of an expected surprise that she enjoyed feeling. It was as though she knew what he was going to do and didn't at the same time…she loved it.

"Are we interrupting something?" asked Felix's voice.

Jenna and Isaac broke apart.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jenna.

"Well Piers said he promised Mia that he would come to the archery lessons and since we have plans right after, I decided to tag along." said Felix.

Felix looked very pleased about this. Jenna could tell he came with Piers and Mia to have an opportunity to keep an eye on her and Isaac. It made her furious. And for once, Isaac seemed to be even angrier than Jenna.

_Stupid Felix…Jenna was melting in my hands. We never get to do anything without him spying on us…Damn him! It's not like we were going to fuck in the stands…_

Felix took a seat right behind Jenna and Isaac in the stands. Isaac felt awkward to even take Jenna's hand or to do his homework anymore. He just felt her older brother's eyes behind his neck.

Piers took a seat next to Felix but Mia went up to the glass and started to knock on it to get Garet's attention.

He quickly turned around and waved at her. Mia made fog with her breath on the glass and drew a heart. Garet's next arrow hit the Bull's eye

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell were you doing there anyways?" said Jenna. She was furious.

"I told you…we had plans so it was easier that way!" said Felix as he closed the door behind him. Jenna was sitting on the couch, waiting for her brother to come home so that she could speak her mind.

"We both know that's not the reason! You just tagged along to keep an eye on Isaac. You ruined everything!"

"I ruined what?" said Felix. "It's not like you guys were going to fuck in the stands!"

"It's not about that!" said Jenna as she stood up. "We were having a good moment! You wouldn't understand!"

"Why wouldn't I?" said Felix. "I made out with girls a whole lot of times!"

"But you never even loved them! They're all brainless sluts! You wouldn't know how love feels even if it danced naked in front of you! Face it Felix, you're a player!" said Jenna. She turned on her heel and headed for the stairs. Felix ran after her and took her arm.

"The only reason I do keep an eye on you is because I don't want you to get hurt!" said Felix.

"Well how do you think I feel when you're there watching me all the time? YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" said Jenna.

"Yeah, as if you never ruined my dates!" said Felix referring to the photo shoot in the fitting rooms.

"I just wanted you to remember I was there! What's so wrong with that? Every time you're with a girl, I don't exist anymore to you! I just wanted you to look at me!" said Jenna.

"You are always there, how many times did I cancel plans with a girl so that I could put a Band-Aid on your scraped knee, or because you lost your favorite Djinn, or because you had a cold? You have always been my priority! I might spend time with a girl but I'll still be there for you!" said Felix.

Jenna didn't know what to say. She was being stupid and selfish.

"I'm sorry Felix…I over reacted…" said Jenna.

"No, I'm sorry…I just still look at you like I used to look at the little girl in pigtails and the little burgundy dress. I also remember she was very ticklish." said Felix as he started to tickle Jenna.

"No! Stop, please Felix!" said Jenna through giggles. Felix kept going until she was rolling on the ground, laughing. Jenna took the opportunity to get up and jump on his back. Her older brother caught her by the legs.

Jenna messed up his hair and started to tickle Felix. She felt this was oddly familiar in some way. Felix went to the couch and dumped Jenna on it. They were both laughing very hard.

"Felix…I feel like doing something fun before the parents come back…" said Jenna.

"Like what?"

Jenna started to laugh very hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The dinning room was very quiet at Isaac's house. Isaac was in a moody temper. He ate his supper in a cold manner. He was still angry at Felix. Why did he have to be so protective towards Jenna?

Dora and Kyle looked at their son. He was usually in a calm and harmonious mood. Dora opened her mouth a few times to make conversation but Kyle hushed her up every time she attempted to.

When he was done, Isaac slumped upstairs to his room and turned on his laptop. As he did, an alert told him he had a new message. As he clicked on it, he realized it was from Garet.

_Isaac, do you know what to get for a girl? I mean-I was going to ask Jenna but she only checks her e-mail once a month and I can never talk to her without Felix watching…Anyways, I need to get something for Mia. I want to buy her something that she won't want to go anywhere without. Do you have any ideas? I'm desperate…_

Isaac rolled his eyes. He would usually suggest something shiny, but because of his grouchy mood he replied:

_You don't really have to give her something. If she really loves you, she won't care if you buy her nice things…and I think you're the thing she wants to take everywhere._

Isaac sighed and went to his web-blog and started to type.

'Why are big brothers so overprotective of their little sisters? She was just melting in my hands and he had to come in…damn him. All I want is to be with his sister, he doesn't have to show his teeth at me all the time. He always hated me for some reason. He's always been friends with Garet but he never talked to me! What did I do to him? GAH!'

Isaac clicked on the "submit" button and turned off his computer. He took out a random book from his shelf and started reading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mattresses were at the bottom of the stairs and an opened pizza box was on the coffee table of the living room. Jenna and Felix were now in the kitchen playing music with pots and pans. Everything was going great. Felix hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Their music was interrupted by the ringing of their doorbell.

"Who could it be at this time?" asked Jenna.

"I don't know. Well let's go find out." Said Felix.

Felix went to open the door while Jenna tried to hide the mattresses. She had a feeling their parents had came home early.

"Uncle Briggs!" said Felix, a bit surprised. Briggs lived in Champa, a fishing town on the coast of the Eastern Sea. It was about a three day drive from Vale.

"Felix, Jenna. I'm afraid I have to tell you something you will not like…you two better sit down." He said has he came in their home.

Felix knew it was going to be bad. He had never seen his Uncle Briggs this serious before…

Jenna and Felix sat down on the couch and Briggs sat opposite to them.

"Your parents were supposed to come home tomorrow; I know you've been looking forward to it."

"What do you mean 'were'? Did they decide to stay in the Apojii for another week?" asked Jenna.

"No. The boat was taken off course. They ended up in a foggy part of the sea with a lot of whirlpools. The boat didn't make it…We found their bodies washed up on the beaches of Champa…I'm so sorry…" said Briggs. He had tears in his eyes.

Felix had the reflex to look at Jenna. He only saw her collapse on the ground. Jenna had fainted as she heard the news.

Felix was angry. He didn't know who to blame for it but he was angry. The sea had taken away his parents and now he just wanted to find whatever had taken their boat off course in the first place.

Briggs took out a piece of paper from his pocket and stood up to help Felix put Jenna on the couch.

"This is their will. They named me as your legal guardian. I don't want to tear you away from Vale and take you to Champa. You can decide what you want. You can either stay here and take care of Jenna or both of you move to Champa with me…"

Felix laid Jenna down on the couch and turned to face his uncle.

"Eolande and Avan would have wanted us to stay here." Said Felix.

"Yes, my brother, Avan, would have wanted you in Vale." Said Briggs.

"You can use their room if you want…while you stay here." Said Felix.

Briggs nodded.

"I'm leaving in the morning." He said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The news of Avan and Eolande Kei's death was carried all around Vale. Dora and Kyle had been very unhappy upon hearing it. They had been good friends with Felix and Jenna's parents.

Everyone at school showed compassion towards Jenna and Felix. This only made everything worse for them. Isaac and Garet tried to make Jenna forget about her parent's death by hanging out at the mall like they used to do but it didn't make a difference. The girl's mood stayed sulky and depressive.

Menardi, Saturos, Alex and Piers were all trying to cheer Felix up by showing them the front page of the newspaper which talked about Karst and Agatio being condemned to five years of prison.

Felix sighed and said "They'll come back for us after those five years…"

Jenna spent a lot of time on her own. Isaac would often spy on her while she stood on the old balcony of the safe house.

One night while he watched her silhouette lean against the rim, he heard Jenna sob. Isaac didn't know what to do. She was crying…this was the first time he had seen her cry.

He walked slowly towards her. Jenna rose up her head and turned around. She turned away when she saw him. Isaac got closer to her and embraced her from the back.

"I don't want you to see me this way…" said Jenna.

"Why do you hide…?" said Isaac.

Jenna didn't answer but she buried her face in her hands.

"Jenna…It's okay to cry once in a while…" said Isaac.

"Felix…always told…he always told me to be strong." said Jenna.

"Felix would have never known this would have happened." said Isaac. "I'm sure he cries about it too."

"I never had a chance to say goodbye to them…" sobbed Jenna. "I practically pushed them out the door when they left…and now…look what happened…they probably died thinking…thinking that I hate them…"

Jenna couldn't hold back anymore. She sobbed inside her hands. Her tears slipped from between her fingers and fell to the ground creating a repetitive dripping sound.

Isaac turned Jenna around and tried to calm her down.

"Now here I stand. Oh, in the morning sunshine. Dreaming only of the Promised Land. Somewhere, they say, beyond the great horizon, lies a beautiful island"

He had sung those words to her. Jenna raised up her head. She had recognized the song that old scholar Kraden had thought them when they were younger. The strangest thing was that he had the same name as their history teacher.

"Everyone says he longs at heart for Shangri-La. But that it's a nowhere-land, after all. How I wonder why no one tries to sail out. Looking for a strange paradise." Sang Jenna.

Both of them sang the next verses with enthusiasm.

"In my dreams, I've seen people there. Exchanging words of love and care. In the bright sunbeams they're dancing with the birds. And they're singing all day long beside the streams."

"One day, someday. You'll surely find me sailing away. For the white beach of the promised land."

"Now here we stand. Oh, in the burning sunset. Talking only of the Promised Land. I'm glad to know now I am not the only one. I've got nice friends who share dreams with me"

"We are so young; we've got some magic powers. We are nourishing like flowers. Oh, let us wait until the day comes when we will all sail across the deeper blue sea."

"In our dreams, we've seen people there. Exchanging words of love and care. In the bright sunbeams, they're dancing with the birds. And they're singing all day long beside the streams"

"One day, someday. You'll surely find us sailing away. For the white beach of the Promised Land."

Jenna and Isaac smiled when they had finished.

"I didn't think you'd remember that song…" said Isaac.

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Jenna "I remember a lot…like on your 7th birthday when Garet ate half of your cake."

"Yeah, and it came back up after!" said Isaac.

"Or when Felix fell in the river during that storm…and Kyle had to use his fishing net to get him out."

"He was so tiny back then…" said Isaac. "Do you remember when we camped out in the Kolima Forest and you lasted 20 minutes without running to Felix…"

"Yeah I thought Baba Yaga was out there. It was your fault too; you told me that awful story!"

Jenna's eyes started to fill with tears again. Isaac thought he had offended her somehow.

"Jenna…"

"I've just noticed that Avan and Eolande had never been there. Never. Not even when Felix fell in the river…they were always gone!" said Jenna.

"I'm sure they would have wanted to be there. Their jobs made them travel a lot…" said Isaac.

"But they—"

Jenna didn't have time to finish her sentence. The wood on the balcony had cracked and was falling apart. Isaac got off of it just in time and had caught Jenna's hand before she fell. There was nothing else then Isaac's grip that was holding Jenna up.

Isaac pulled her up and in a few efforts, she was back on the floor of the old barn.

"You saved me…" said Jenna. "You just saved my life…"

"That makes 5 times…" said Isaac, panting.

"That much?" said Jenna.

"Well there's the time when that horse almost stomped you to death, the accident in Felix's car when you stopped breathing for a few minutes, the time when you fell off that tree, the day when one of the statues in my family tomb almost crushed you and what happened just now." said Isaac as he counted it off his fingers. "Yeah, I saved you five times."

"Then I owe you a lot…" said Jenna.

"You'll get your chance to repay me." said Isaac. "but for now, I just want you to be with me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piers' garden looked crystallized with the tiny layer of snow that covered every flower. Felix and he were sitting on the edge of the fountain once again. They didn't talk. Piers was only keeping Felix company so he wouldn't have to be alone.

"Felix, you know when you told me that your parents were engulfed in a mysterious fog before sinking?" asked Piers.

"Yeah…" said Felix "What about it?"

"Well I know what it meant…"

"Then say it."

"I think they must have tried another route by going through the Sea of Time. It's the sea that guards Lemuria. Only a few boats were able to pass through it. The waters are all whirlpools and waves. It would take highly skilled navigators to get through there alive…"

"So you're saying…that my parents were killed because of your kind! Because some giant whirlpools guard that shit of a city! Ever since I heard of Lemuria, I've lived nothing but trouble!"

Felix stormed out of the garden with tears in his eyes. He couldn't hold anything in any longer.

Felix jumped into his car and started to drive at high speed towards Mt. Aleph. He would always take refuge there when he was little. It was the only place he could go to.

As his car rolled on the frozen roads, snow started to fall in giant flakes. Felix only added more speed.

He drove for a good half an hour until his car stopped. The snow was getting too thick to drive in it.

Felix got out of his car, made a few steps and dropped to his knees. He looked up at the sky and cried.

* * *

_-sniffles- I'm crying right now…I hate writing sad things but I didn't really feel like writing "And so Eolande and Avan left their children to live their lives and returned to the Apojii forever. End of chapter." It just doesn't sound right…this reflects the feelings of Jenna and Felix when they "killed" their parents atop of the Mars Lighthouse._

_Next chapter will be er-slightly less fluffy-woogly. I added a lot of romance and drama into this and now I need some funny stuff. _

_If you have any suggestions,you can tell me! I don't bite.And now reviewers, do your duty…please?..._

_Miyu. _


	8. The Mayhem Moment

_I hate that Harry Potter theme now…I got it stuck in my head. XD randomness again._

_Anyways, I know you'll all love this chapter. I love the beginning! Oh and if anyone has the lyrics to Yepp's song (you know, the song the little kids in Yallam sing?) could you please tell me? Because I only remember the beginning and the end of it…well anyways, you'll see what I mean…_

_Thanks Reviewers! _

_Lemurian-Girl- Yuck…stale crackers. I hope you get well soon or maybe you're better already! You know what's weird? Whenever I post a new chapter, you're always first to review! Well it's been like that for the past two chapters…Anyways, thanks for your awesome reviews!_

_Mr.Finger Doodle- Thank you! Thank you very much! I really loved your review! And yes I do try to hurry up and update_

_unicornmaddy- Wow…I'm being smushed by compliments! For all those three compliments: 1. I love valeshipping! 2. No problem. I love windshipping too! 3. Let's not get carried away…I only write because it's fun. Anyways, thanks for your awesome review! You really rock!_

_Trixie's girl- Yeah poor Piers…but Felix will apologize to him, when his pride tells him it's okay to. That darn Felix and his ego! And yes, he is still with Feizhi but I have plans for Felix to actually date someone he cares about. Oh and to answer your question, this chapter is mostly about a prank. _

_guy- Thanks! I don't consider myself a good author. I like to write, but for the fun of it. I'm really glad you like my story and if you ever get an idea, you can always suggest it to me!_

_Midnight Moon- Thank you, I'm a very big fan of Valeshipping and Steamshipping. To tell you the truth, I'm really alright with lighthouse shipping but I thought, like you did, that windshipping would match the story very well. And don't worry; this story will go on until the end._

_Disclaimer- Miyu does not own Golden Sun._

_

* * *

_

**8 The** **Mayhem Moment**

Felix had known better than to go back at home. He didn't want Jenna to see that he had been crying. Instead, he drove to the old chapel inside the cemetery to be alone and think on a few things.

As he walked down the aisle, he heard his footsteps echo through the small church. He stopped at the altar and looked up at the statue of Sol.

"Look at you," he said "you enjoy watching us suffer. You're up there probably laughing at our loss. You think of us as pawns. We are merely puppets for you to kill of at your ease. I could never believe that you guided them safely through the sea. If a god is so powerful, then why are you making so much damage? These are the thoughts of your former followers. Nobody here believes in you. All you ever thought about is yourself. You never once answered our prayers!"

Felix looked up at the statue in anger. His eyes started to water again.

"You have no idea what it's like to lose someone you love. It's as though someone ripped your heart in two and kept one of the pieces as a trophy! And Jenna…she used to pray to you every day. She wanted Eolande and Avan to come home so that we would be a real family. It's all she ever wanted and instead of granting it to her, you kill her only hope of being truly happy! You're having a laugh at me right now…and somehow I know, that you would be capable of bringing a little girl's only wish to life, but you're too greedy to even care. So I'm going to go now…you don't even deserve my company. Look at this place. No one's been here for years. I hope that your chapel will remain that way. You merit it."

Felix started to turn away but stopped in his tracks. He felt a sudden pain that numbed his body. Echo could be heard again. Felix's body was lying on the ground. He saw blurry outlines and then nothing. Felix was plunged into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

_If you want to go to the stars, if you want to go to the stars... if you haste without waste and take the wrong way, you'll find yourself a watery grave._

Felix opened his eyes and closed them again. The strong sunlight had almost blinded him. He opened them again and looked around. He was lying down on the deck of a boat. He stood up to hear another uncompleted verse of lyrics that didn't make much sense to him. It seemed as though children were singing.

_If you want to go to the moon, if you want to go to the moon…if you haste without waste and take the wrong way, you'll find yourself a watery grave._

Felix looked around to see who was singing. Thousands of young children had just appeared out of nowhere around him. They were all singing the same song over and over:

_If you want to go to the sun, if you want to go to the stars…if you haste without waste and take the wrong way, you'll find yourself a watery grave._

_If you want to go to the stars, if you want to go to the stars... if you haste without waste and take the wrong way, you'll find yourself a watery grave._

_If you want to go to the moon, if you want to go to the moon…if you haste without waste and take the wrong way, you'll find yourself a watery grave._

_If you want to go to the sun, if you want to go to the stars…if you haste without waste and take the wrong way, you'll find yourself a watery grave._

Felix dropped to his knees and blocked his ears. The children disappeared. Instead, he saw familiar looking people on the deck. Sheba was leaning on a ramp, Piers was looking out at sea with an eyeglass and Jenna was standing next to a man at the wheel. That man was him.

Felix felt confused. He walked towards himself and looked around. They were really in the middle of the sea.

"Fog!" said his replica.

"All to your posts!" said Piers.

Everyone around Felix took out their weapons. He jumped at the sight of them.

As the ship entered the area of fog, the look alike Felix steered and ended up in a sea of whirlpools. The currents were too strong for the ship. It was taken out into the calm sea. Felix felt himself rock backwards and fall on his back.

"Felix! Wake up!" said Jenna's voice.

"Jenna…the ship…I can't reach the wheel anymore…steer it!"

"What are you talking about?" said Jenna.

Felix opened his eyes. He was in the chapel and Jenna was leaning over him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I'd like you to tell me." said Jenna.

"I…remember going in and talking to Sol and then I turned to go and…then…I don't know..." said Felix. "How did you find me?"

"I remembered that you used to come here when we were younger…" said Jenna as she helped Felix up.

"Come on, let's go home." said Felix.

Jenna nodded and followed him back to his car. As they drove back home, Jenna turned to face her window and debated to ask.

"I asked Piers if he had seen you. He told me he said something he shouldn't have and that you stormed away. What did he tell you that made you go off to cry?"

Felix didn't answer. He had little memory flashes of the sort of vision he had seen in the chapel.

"I didn't cry." said Felix.

"You don't really have to put on that act with me because I know you did cry. It's okay to cry once in a while, Felix."

Felix sighed.

"Piers told me how they died." he said after a moment of silence.

"How did he know?" said Jenna.

"I don't know. He said he knew the place where…where it happened. I over reacted and blamed him for it. It's not really his fault though…maybe I should apologize."

"Yeah, maybe you should…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've been too inactive lately. The Outlaws haven't been causing mischief for a while. So does anyone have any ideas?" said Isaac.

All six of the Outlaws were sitting in the safe house (Garet almost fainted when he saw what happened to the balcony).

"Well when I lived in Lemuria, there were days when a few systems crashed at the same time, since it was all ran with computers. The electricity went off and so did the alarm systems and the circulation lights." said Mia.

"All at the same time?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah, the Lemurians started to call it 'the Mayhem Moments'." said Mia. "I thought we could maybe create one of those at school…"

"That's an awesome idea!" said Isaac.

"Yeah, let's do it!" said Garet.

"Okay so, Jenna and I will take care of the electricity while Garet and Mia will work the fire sprinklers and Sheba and Ivan will activate the alarm system." said Isaac. "This is a really simple plan."

----------------------------------------------------------

On Monday, Felix directed himself towards his locker, hoping not to run into Piers. But he, on the other side, wanted to find him as quick as possible.

As Felix closed his locker door, he saw Piers staring at him.

"What, Hara?" he said.

"So you're still mad for no reason?" said Piers.

"I have a reason to be angry."

"Because I'm Lemurian?"

"No. I'm not racist."

"Then why are you so mad at me?"

"Because, all my life I've been wondering how come no one I know ever went to look for Lemuria. They used to call it 'The Promised Land". I've always wanted to go there but they told me it was a nowhere land. Then I finally meet a Lemurian and I found out his ancestors protect their city so much that it killed my own parents." said Felix. He turned away from Piers. He felt tears going up in his eyes again.

"Then it is because I'm Lemurian."

"No, you just don't get it!"

Felix walked away. The truth was that he couldn't bring himself to apologize to his friend. His ego wouldn't let him.

"Kei! Come back here!" said Piers, but Felix was already far ahead.

"Let him be alone." said Alex who made him jump.

"Alex, I just don't get him at all…"

"When you find someone who does, call me." said Menardi.

------------------------------------------------------------------

(_A/N: The following scene is a bit er—sensual. If you're below 13 or just immature to kisses and shivers, you can just skip this part. There's nothing of a great importance ahead.)_

Jenna was listening to _Finding Myself_ by Smile Empty Soul on her ipod. She was slowly humming the song as she walked towards the cafeteria for lunch. Isaac was hiding in the janitor's closet, waiting for her to pass by his hiding place. As he saw her pass the half opened door, Isaac grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her inside the closet.

He placed a hand on her mouth so she wouldn't attract anyone's attention and held her hands together behind her back so that he wouldn't get injured.

"Mmmmpphhh!" Jenna made a muffled sound which made Isaac chuckle. He removed his hand and kissed her.

Jenna, who was going to hit him as a soon as Isaac freed her, tried to fight the temptations he was giving her. Isaac had planned this persistence from his girlfriend. He slowly ran a finger down her spine. This sent shivers all over Jenna's body. She couldn't resist Isaac anymore. She started to participate in the kiss also.

Isaac felt satisfaction as Jenna literally melted in his hands. He released her own hands and she gripped his neck while scratching the back of his head with her nails.

Isaac placed his left hand on her butt and started to stroke it. This made Jenna blush even more than she was. The hand that was still running up and down her spine started to play with her bra grips. Jenna broke the kiss.

"You're after my bra again…" said Jenna.

"How do you know?" said Isaac.

"When you try to remove it, you just stop kissing me." said Jenna.

Isaac remained quiet. He had never noticed that he couldn't do two things at once.

"Isaac, aren't I more important than my tits?" said Jenna.

"Yeah I guess you are…shall we go to lunch then?" asked Isaac.

Jenna nodded and they left the cafeteria, hand in hand.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix and Piers hadn't talked since the morning. Both stuck up in their pride tower to come down back to the ground floor.

Menardi and Saturos tried their best to make them talk to each other but without any success. Meanwhile, Feizhi was trying to make out with Felix at ever opportunity she had. He didn't mind too much since it made him stop feeling so guilty about the way he had been to Piers.

That afternoon, Felix entered his gym class late. He quickly apologized to Mr. Donlunpa and went inside the locker room to change into the school gym uniform.

He hurried to get back out so that it wouldn't cost him a detention.

"Today," said Mr. Donlunpa. "we will be playing Badminton. I will be assigning you to a partner to practice hitting the birdie."

"Feizhi and Kay. Menardi and Izume. Saturos and Susa. Piers and Felix…" Felix didn't listen to the rest of the pairings. As far as he was concerned, Donlunpa had paired all of the enemies together. The mere thought about working with Piers to keep a birdie in the air made him shrug.

Felix went to get his racket and a birdie from Donlunpa and served it to Piers who hit it at maximum.

Felix hit it again. It went in the air and hit Piers' racket. Both of then didn't make eye contact but simply played.

Saturos and Susa was a whole different story. Saturos kept on slamming the birdie towards Susa, which hit him on the head. Susa gave up on hitting the birdie and concentrated on whacking Saturos' head with his racket.

Menardi and Izume were making the birdie fly pretty well. There was however some occasional hissing sounds that could be heard.

Feizhi and Kay seemed to be on rival at who was looking at Felix play. Both of them not even making efforts to keep the birdie into the air but staring either at the brunette or at each other.

Donlunpa seemed to be enjoying the scene.

"Might as well show them the true spirit of competition." he said standing in an isolated corner."

Felix was getting really angry at Piers' smug face. He felt like popping his brain out with his racket. As soon as he saw the birdie getting nearer to him, he slammed it with all his might and it landed in between Piers' legs. (_A/N: I'm just thinking…this must be really painful. I mean, I have no idea what it's like to get kicked in the nuts but owie…)_

Cursing, Piers got to his knees and put on a sour face. Felix, proud of his triumph, went inside the locker rooms and laughed. After a few moments, he couldn't believe himself anymore. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and shook his head furiously. His long chestnut hair released itself from his hair tie. Felix fought his ego and went outside of the changing room and into the gym.

The whole class was crowded around Piers, who was in pain. Felix pushed everyone out of the way and helped him up.

"I'm sorry, man for everything." said Felix.

Piers' pained expression turned into a smile. Felix was happy to see it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, the Outlaws were preparing their Mayhem Moment. They had all put on their mischief suits and were in position.

"Alright, we'll cut down the power, get ready to start your mission." Said Isaac in the walkie-talkie.

He nodded to Jenna and she turned off all of the electricity with a simple flip of a switch. Some screams were heard as the establishment was plunged into darkness. Mia and Garet took out lighters and put them close to the fire sprinklers, which started to work and set off the fire alarm. Sheba and Ivan simply turned on the motion alert system in the principal's office. (_A/N: Don't ask how they got there, just don't)_

The school was in a state of panic. They were all trying to get out of the school but bumping into each other.

In the darkness, Jenna thought she heard Feizhi's complaints about the water ruining her hair.

"Great job, guys! Meet you all on the roof for the final appearance."

* * *

_And so this concludes my favorite chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing it. Oh and by the way, is Kay older or younger than Garet? I've always wondered…Don't forget, if you have the lyrics to the Yepp song, please tell me. I sound really desperate...I know._

_Miyu_


	9. The Djinn Hunt part 1

_I've been really lazy lately and kinda busy with school work. Anyways, Halloween passed and I want to wish you all a very belated Halloween. I just recently remembered that I had a chapter to write for my story. I've also been working on another Golden Sun story but it's going slow. About Kay, I always thought of her as the older sister…well since she's younger; let's just pretend she skipped a few grades. Oh and right now I have gotten 1102 hits on this story. I know it isn't much, but I still feel like celebrating so w00t! _

_And now for the reviews:_

_Lemurian-Girl- Once again, you're the first one to review lol. Anyways, glad you like the Jenna/Isaac action. Have fun reading this chapter!_

_Midnight Moon- Yeah me too...sniffle… And I didn't write up a little warning for nothing. I knew that it might disturb some readers. Nothing really made you read it, nothing at all except for your curiosity. I knew that it was shocking when I wrote it. I'm sorry if I sounded offending in this response, I didn't really mean to. _

_Mr.Finger Doodle- Yeah cheesy, dramatic, call it whatever you want. Felix is a big drama queen and well I'm no better for writing it…anyways, blame it on one song, Hikari by Utada Hikaru. It started to make me think of the Kingdom Hearts intro (I don't know if you've heard of that game…) and made me write something just like it, but cheesier. At least I try…anyways, thanks for reviewing!_

_Jenna.Fan- Thanks for reviewing! I described mischief suits a few times in my story. It's mostly a combination of a black cape with the words "Outlaws" and the Outlaws' member codename and a monkey mask. The Outlaws wear them for each and every prank. Anyways, thanks again for reviewing!_

_Trixie's girl- Thank you! That I will keep up my good work as you call it. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Vaun Harkinian-Yeah, sorry about my grammar mistakes. It's what I get for not paying attention in English class. And about Kyle, I'm not really following the plotline of Golden Sun._

_guy- Yeah maybe I should give myself a bit of credit. Thanks for the support!_

_?- Nice name XD. Thank you and yes I /try/ to update frequently_

_?#2- Dunno if it's the same person as above but thanks for your review! _

_unicornmaddy- Was it that funny? I need to re-read that chapter…and as you wish. Here's chapter 9._

_Disclaimer: Miyu does not own Golden sun._

* * *

**9** The Djinn Hunt (part 1)

Jenna took Isaac's hand as he helped her climb on the roof of the school. All six of them were watching as the students struggled to get outside. Garet and Mia were laughing, Ivan and Sheba were very wet from the fire sprinklers but still enjoying themselves, and Jenna and Isaac had joined into Garet's waves of laughter.

Isaac waited another minute before he took out his megaphone.

"Fellow students, you have thought that we have left you forever, we have not. Because-well-we still have a few years at this school. We hoped you like our little Mayhem Moment and remember our names!"

With that, Garet dropped a smoke bomb from his pocket and all six of the Outlaws climbed down from the roof and hurried to take off their mischief suits and hide them. The pranksters then looked around at the chaos they had caused and started to laugh all the way outside with the rest of the school.

"If whoever is responsible for this is caught, they will be expelled from Sol Sanctum High School." Said principal Hydros as he looked at each and every student and stopped his glare on Isaac. He kept a neutral face and so did the rest of the Outlaws.

"The day's lessons will be cancelled due to the mess in every centimeter of the school."

All of the students who were gathered around Hydros ran towards the parking lot or the exit while cheering and screaming. In the crowd, Piers grabbed his sister to bring her back home, feeling a bit worried. Sheba and Ivan left mumbling something about a history project, which left Isaac, Jenna and Garet alone.

Felix came by Jenna and asked if they needed a ride to go somewhere. The three of them looked at each other and decided to go spend the rest of their day at the mall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you! Spiderman has a back pocket, that's how he carries a wallet!" said Garet. He and Isaac were arguing on the fact that Spiderman didn't carry a wallet because he didn't have much room.

"No way, have you ever seen a back pocket on his spider suit?" said Isaac.

"Hey guys, did you realize that it's 11:35, we don't have any school and we could do anything but you're fighting about Spiderman?" said Jenna.

"Well what else should we do?" asked Garet.

"Isn't it obvious? Why don't we go get our old Djinn back? We were supposed to do it after Operation Book Worm…"

"Yeah, that might be fun!" said Isaac.

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Garet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Outlaws' first stop was inside the mall's basement. Clients weren't usually aloud in there but to them, an interdiction was an invitation to come in and have some tea and crumpets.

"Do you remember where they are?" asked Jenna to Isaac as he looked around.

"Up there, in between two pipes." He said as he pointed to the ceiling.

"Let me handle it." said Garet.

Garet jumped on a few crates and hung himself to a large pipe. With very good agility and strength, he heaved himself to the Djinn. Garet knocked them down for Isaac and Jenna to catch them. After seeing that he couldn't just let go, he climbed back down using the crates.

"I guess archery lessons pay off in some way…" said Garet as he grabbed his Djinn called Corona. "Kinda cute isn't it?"

"Yeah." said Jenna who was holding Kindle.

"Now, we can choose either to go to the Conner's barn or the cemetery." said Isaac, while looking at Sap.

"I think we should go to the Conner's barn." said Jenna, who knew about Isaac's fear of graveyards.

"I agree. Think old Farmer Conner will let us in his barn?" asked Garet.

"I hope." said Isaac.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix, Saturos, Menardi, Piers and Alex decided to go back to the school about thirty minutes after everyone else had left. As they walked around the disaster of the Outlaws, they found that with relief, all of the school personnel were in the conference room.

"What's weird is that they recruited some more people…they're six now." said Menardi as she watched out not to slip on the wet floor.

"They probably figured out that they couldn't carry out on their own." said Piers.

"What were the systems that were turned down?" asked Felix.

"Let's see, fire sprinklers, electricity, and the alarm systems." said Saturos.

"Then we should split up." said Felix "Alex, go inside the principal's office to check out the alarm system controls, Menardi and Saturos, go around the hallways and try to look for anything that might be related to the Outlaws. Piers, you're coming with me. We're going to investigate the janitor's closet."

On Felix's words, the small group split up. Piers followed Felix to the janitor's closet.

"What are we looking for exactly?" asked Piers as they came in.

"Anything that is related to them…" said Felix.

The two friends looked all over the floor and after a while, Piers found a ring on the floor. He contemplated it for a few seconds before showing it to Felix.

"Isn't this Jenna's?" asked Piers.

"Yeah, it is, I was there when Isaac gave it to her."

"Do you think she might be one of them?"

"I don't want to think about it…" said Felix, shrugging. "I'll just give it back to her and see."

"Are you planning to tell her where you found it?" asked Piers.

"Not until I get more proof."

"So you do suspect her! I knew it!" exclaimed Piers while doing a triumph dance.

Felix looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Come on we have to go meet up with the others. Don't tell them about my suspicions yet." he said.

The two friends left the closet and met Menardi and Saturos outside the door.

"We found the object used to make the fire sprinklers go off." said Saturos before Felix could ask

Saturos handed Felix a match covered in soot. Felix examined it, but there was nothing that indicated the identity of the Outlaws.

"Let's go meet up with Alex. He might have found something interesting."

Felix and the gang started to walk towards the principal's office when they met Alex on the road.

"I have not found a single trace of them." He said as he caught up with them.

"So we're as clueless as usual…" said Saturos, a bit disappointed.

"Stop being like that! Didn't we all take the pledge to unmask the Outlaws a few years ago?" said Felix "Well except for Piers, he just took the pledge a few weeks ago."

"You're right but we've been trying to find out who they are since the fourth grade and none of us found anything too interesting. Unless you count the time when we found one of their masks on the scene…" said Menardi.

"I think we shouldn't discourage ourselves too easily. We should just try to keep a better eye out for anything that might be related to them." said Piers.

"Piers is quite right. If we are prepared for their next plan, we might even avoid a catastrophe like this one." said Alex.

"Well I'd like to chat all day but the personnel meeting is going to finish soon and I don't really want to get caught here…" said Felix.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." said Saturos.

The friends left for the exit though Alex stayed where he was. He looked around and grinned to himself.

"Please wait a little longer Keraëri. Soon we will revive it all." He said before he caught up with the others. None of them had noticed that for a fraction of a second, his eyes had become golden.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"And that's why we need to go in there, Mr. Conner." said Jenna. She had just finished explaining the situation to the old farmer.

"Well if it's to find old childhood souvenirs, you have my permission." he said.

"Thanks, old man!" said Garet. Isaac stepped on his foot. "AYYE! I meant Mr. Conner!"

The farmer nodded and the Outlaws left for the barn.

"I think I saw them somewhere in the rafters during operation Butter Knife…" said Isaac.

"Yeah I think I caught a glimpse of them too." said Jenna.

"Well we're not going to do much by just standing here. You go get them, Isaac." Said Garet.

"Why me?" said Isaac.

"Because I'm going to get the Djinn in the Komadori tomb and Garet already did it." said Jenna.

"Alright. If I fall and break my neck, tell Kyle and Dora I love them." He said as he climbed up the ladder.

"You know, he always looks fearless but he's scared of a lot of things." said Garet.

"He's just cautious. He was raised that way…and I wasn't raised at all..." said Jenna.

"Stop putting yourself down." said Garet. "At least your parents weren't as over protective as mine."

Jenna chose not to respond to this comment. She instead carried her gaze towards Isaac who was searching for the Djinn.

"Can you see them?" she cried out.

"Yeah. Make sure you catch them." answered Isaac.

Isaac crawled towards the spot where the plush toys were. He loved the risk he was taking while doing this. He always appeared a bit worried about taking action but he loved being in the middle of it.

As he reached the Djinn he dropped them for Garet and Jenna to catch them and headed back towards the ladder.

Isaac got down and Jenna handed him Quartz. He took it in his hands and felt a weight sink inside his stomach. They had to go to the cemetery next.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright." whispered Jenna.

Isaac smiled weakly at her.  
"Well we should go." said Garet.

"Yeah you're right." said Isaac.

The three friends left the barn, each holding a Djinni.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sheba and Ivan had taken refuge inside the Vale library. Ever since they had discovered about the other Sheba, they had been trying to find as much information on her as possible. Their searches were however fruitless. They had spent much of their day off making out in the library. However, they had found an interesting book on myths and legends of Weyard.

"Listen to this: Among the many legends of Weyard, the most interesting is the Golden Sun. It was said that when the four seals were broken, a Golden Sun would raise a top of Mt. Aleph. The Sun would be in fact, a source of unlimited power." read Sheba out loud.

"There are a lot of stories that talk about Mt. Aleph." said Ivan.

"Yeah, there's also a lot about Lemuria. I'm thinking of asking Mia more about that place." said Sheba.

"Well be careful when you do, Sherlock." said Ivan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Menardi, Saturos, Alex, Piers and Felix were all sitting in Piers' living room and playing Shadow Hearts II on Playstation 2.

"So, where's your sister?" asked Felix as Saturos entered a random battle.

"She's on her way to the library. She got a call from those Sheba and Ivan kids." said Piers.

"Oh right I forgot. How much of you are able to come to my cottage this Christmas?" asked Felix.

"Sorry. My parents want the whole family to be home in Prox for the Holidays this year." said Menardi.

"Yeah, same here. Maybe next year…" said Saturos.

"What about you Alex? And you Piers?" asked Felix.

"I have things to do in Imil." said Alex.

"I can probably come." said Piers. "There's no chance I'm going to Lemuria for Christmas."

"…" said Felix.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cemetery looked spooky even in the day. Some of the tombstones dated back to a few centuries ago. It could take about a week to read them all. The Outlaws were walking towards the Komadori tomb in a huddle. Isaac was frightened but he tried to keep himself together. As they stood in front of the tomb, they couldn't help but remember the few times that they had come there to visit Isaac's ancestors or to tell ghost stories in the dark.

"If you want to, I can go in there alone to get the Djinn." said Jenna.

"No, I'd rather not. What happens if a statue falls on you again?" said Isaac as he raised his left eyebrow.

Jenna rolled her eyes and went inside the tomb, followed by Garet and Isaac.

"Do you remember where we put them?" asked Jenna.

"Somewhere inside the big chandelier on the roof." said Garet.

Jenna nodded. She put herself up on a stone coffin and jumped for the chandelier. To Garet and Isaac's astonishments, she managed to hang from it and knock down the Djinn. Jenna let go and let herself be caught by Isaac and Garet.

"You're so reckless." said Isaac.

"I always know you'll catch me" she said.

Isaac reached for her mouth and gave her a soft kiss. Garet cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt the love scene but if we want to go down in the Goma Cave today we'd better go now." he said.

"Do you think it's a good idea to go alone?" said Isaac.

"Well we'll just have to find out, won't we?" said Jenna.

Jenna started to walk towards the exit of the tomb, Garet and Isaac at her heels.

* * *

_So...what's going with Alex? Is he possessed? Is he turning evil? Is he just being random? And what kind of things must he do in Imil? Who is_ _Keraëri? What dangers await the Outlaws in the Goma Caves/dramatic music/ So many questions to be answered later on…I'll give you sushi if you can guess what's going on. Yes, I'm squeezing Psynergy into this fic but how will I do it?_

_Anyways, I want to thank everyone for being so patient. It took me while to write this chapter. Hope you've enjoyed it!  
Miyu_


	10. The Djinn Hunt part 2

_Durp...why did I write that anyways? Wow…I am exhausted.. Anyways, Chapter 10…whoa. I came a long way if I read back to my first chapters. All you readers have been a real motivation. Thanks. I wouldn't be anything without my reviewers too._

_Lemurian-girl- Yeah I've been going through the same kind of torture with my science project. You were the first reviewer again! Wheee! _

_Jenna.Fan- Somehow you seemed to have gotten half of what I'm planning right…there's however more. You get some sushi for trying though!_

_Midnight Moon- It's alright. I didn't take is as a flame at all. Thanks! And you'll know what's going on with Alex in a few chapters. _

_Trixie's girl- I like the fact that Alex has a very developed vocabulary but otherwise, he's a traitor and I hate him. And yes, he is EVIL._

_Mr.Finger Doodle- Yeah, I've noticed it was getting kinda dull in the past chapters. I'm unraveling the plot soon and I hope it will be more exiting._

_unicornmaddy- Yes, Alex is a meanie! You get sushi for figuring that out. Thanks for reviewing!_

_anon- I hadn't had flame in a while. I have one thing to tell you: YOU TRY TO DO BETTER! There, I'm done. I did say it myself however, that this chapter was pretty pointless._

_guy- Yay! Your review was my 50th! I'd like to know your theories on Alex's plan. And to answer your questions, they will get into a lot of trouble in this chapter and…let's just say that they are very special and unique. I can't reveal too much of my plot yet._

_your local dealer- XD I love you pen name! And yes, Felix and Piers will remain hetero but I might just write another story about them two. Just a thought though. Thanks for reviewing! _

_savinglifelessness- Yay! I'm happy to hear from you. I thought that the evil rubber duckies ate you XD. Well Isaac is a bit perverted like all guys at the age of 16. And no he won't get killed by Felix…not yet anyways. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: Miyu does not own Golden Sun. _

_

* * *

_

**10- The Djinn Hunt (part 2) **

Garet opened the trap door which led to the Goma Caves with a gulp.

"Well here we are." he said.

"Yeah…well ladies first, Jenna." said Isaac.

"Why me?" said Jenna.

"It was your idea…" pointed out Garet.

"Fine." she said as she went down using the ladder. Isaac panicked for a second. He couldn't hear Jenna.

"Sol is atop of the sanctum." said Isaac.

"And the stars are onto the platforms." said Jenna's voice. Isaac heaved a sigh of relief and climbed down the ladder. The cave was dark and damp. There seemed to be underground sources. Garet came down after Isaac, taking out the map.

"According to this, we hid three East and two up North. So where do we go first?" said Garet.

"I say we go east first!" said Jenna.

"I've got no objections." said Isaac.

"Alright! Then let's go." said Garet.

They walked close to each other. All three of them too wrapped up in their ego to say that this adventure scared them. They heard a noise ahead. Jenna gripped herself on Isaac's arm.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" said Jenna. There was a flash of light and the Outlaws were face to face with a creature unlike any other. It was like a skeleton. There was no flesh to it, only it's bones remained. Yet the creature did not have a head.

"What do we do now?" said Isaac.

"I don't know!" said Jenna.

There was another flash of light and the skeleton had vanished. Panting, the Outlaws looked at each other.

"What was that?" asked Jenna.

"I don't know…it doesn't make sense at all…" said Garet.

"Should we get out of here?" asked Jenna.

"No." said Isaac. "We keep going."

Isaac seemed determined. Jenna felt her courage come back to her. He always made her feel like everything was alright.

The Outlaws walked east without any events. The cave was becoming deeper and their breaths started to make out fog.

"I think we're coming close to the Djinn." said Garet after a while.

"I hope so because this cave is giving me the creeps!" said Jenna.

"Yeah, it's right after this..."

What it was after, nobody ever found out. Garet's voice trailed off and his body started to quiver. He dropped the map and fell forward on the damp ground.

"Garet!" screamed Jenna and Isaac together.

"Isaac, he's not waking up!" said Jenna.

"Okay, you take out your cell phone and call an ambulance immediately. I'll carry him to the surface." said Isaac.

"You can't do that on your own!" protested Jenna.

"Watch me." said Isaac as he lifted Isaac into his arms and started to carry him towards the exit. Jenna shrugged and took out her cell phone to dial 911.

Isaac was about to collapse under Garet's weight. It wasn't going to be this way. He would not show any weaknesses, and especially not in front of Jenna.

"They said they were trying to send one right away." said Jenna.

"Then it should be here when we get back up." he said.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" asked Jenna.

"No, it's alright." said Isaac. "You just keep on the look out."

They remained silent. Jenna, who had picked up the map, was directing Isaac back to the exit.

"Nice, Ivan." said a voice. "Mess with the boy's mind and make him collapse as a distraction. Felix is going to kill you."

"Well maybe but they were going to see us. Remember, we can't be seen."

Two figures, looking like older versions of Sheba and Ivan, were hovering out of the earshot of Jenna and Isaac. They were dressed in a medieval manner. They also seemed to glow a faint shade of gold.

"Yes, but they were attacked by a foe. If Isaac hadn't interfered, they would have probably lost their lives." said Sheba.

"They're here for those toys that look like our Djinn." said Ivan.

"Do you have the power to materialize them to the surface?"

"Of course!"

The two figures vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Isaac had estimated, the ambulance was there when they arrived at the surface. The paramedics took Garet in. Jenna and Isaac climbed at the back with him. The medic was adjusting an air plastic thing (_A/N: Go ahead, laugh. I don't know the real word at all)_ on Garet's nose and mouth.

Jenna hid her face in Isaac's neck. Isaac had his blue eyes focused on Garet's limp form. He had never seen him unconscious and he hated to see him asleep. He was the life inside everyone. To see him weak like this was as if he was never going to wake.

Isaac let a tear slip from his left eye. The drop got lost somewhere inside Jenna's hair.

Noticing that something had dropped inside her hair, Jenna lifted her head. She saw tears clinging to Isaac's eyelashes. She took her index finger and wiped them away. Isaac took her in his arms. She closed her eyes and tried to hold back tears.

The ambulance pulled inside the hospital drop and the medics took Garet inside. All that Jenna and Isaac could do was waiting inside the waiting room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna had called everyone who was close to Garet. Starting with his parents and Mia and ending with Felix. All of them were sitting in the waiting room. It had been about two hours since they had taken Garet in. Mia was biting her nails with her head on Piers' shoulder, Garet's family were all sitting and looking pale, Sheba and Ivan were reading two year old magazines, Felix was paying attention to the receptionist who seemed to be very pretty.

Doctor GreatHealer arrived inside the room.

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?" asked Garet's mother.

"Your son's organism seemed to have stopped working for a few seconds. That's enough to make him lose consciousness." said the doctor. "He is awake now. You may go see him but only five people at once."

Garet's parents, Aaron, Kay and his Grandfather all followed the doctor. Felix seemed to have made up his mind and went to talk to the receptionist. Piers decided that he was hungry and went to the snack machine

The Outlaws all started to discuss what could have caused Garet's 'shut down'.

"All of his systems stopped all at once. Almost like…" said Isaac.

"A Mayhem Moment!" said Mia.

"But how could that have happened?" said Jenna. "He was fine all day…it happened so suddenly."

"Something inside the cave must have caused it." said Isaac.

"But then we would have been in the same state as he is. Why didn't it inflict us?" said Jenna.

"I don't know you guys shouldn't go in there anymore. It's too dangerous." said Mia.

"She's right." said Sheba and Ivan.

Felix and Piers came back which made them stop talking. He seemed oblivious to them. He just sat back, almost looking bored. Jenna knew that he was thinking. He was always that way when he did.

Garet's family came back soon after, looking a bit relieved. They learned from them that they were going to keep him under observation for the night.

The Outlaws left for room sixty-seven. Felix and Piers stayed behind. As they reached the room, Mia jumped inside Garet's arms.

"I was so worried!" she said.

"You really scared us." said Isaac.

"This is better than your horror story on Gabomba." said Ivan.

Garet laughed which made the others laugh too.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I guess I'm not as tough as you may think I am." he said.

"We heard they're keeping you overnight." said Jenna.

"Yeah I'll be out tomorrow. Good thing too. I hate hospitals." said Garet. "I still don't know why every stopped. It just did."

"We want to know too." said Isaac.

Just then, Dora, Kyle Felix and Piers arrived in the doorway.

"We are sorry to interrupt but you all need to get home." said Dora.

"Oh right. Coming." said Isaac.

Everyone said goodbye to Garet. Mia kissed him before leaving with Piers.

"Do you guys need a ride home?" asked Piers to Sheba and Ivan.

"Why not?" said Sheba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Felix's car, it was very silent. Jenna knew that her brother was still thinking.

"So tell me where you were again when it happened?" he asked suddenly.

"I told you. We were hanging out in the old barn we found on Halloween night." lied Jenna.

"And did he just fall?"

"Yes! We've been through this already!"

"I know. I just want to make sure you have nothing to add."

"Well I don't." said Jenna as she crossed her arms. "Just get us home. I'm getting hungry."

----------------------------------------------------------------

Garet got out of the hospital the next day but had to stay home. The school was still closed which made the Outlaws proud of their work.

The six of them were grouped inside Garet's attic room in the afternoon and were talking while playing video games.

"Felix knows something." said Jenna. "He's getting suspicious by the day."

"We'll have to be more careful then." said Isaac.

"I don't think it will help. He'll find out sooner or later." said Sheba.

"Well when he does, we'll hide Jenna inside the Freezer at the corner shop." said Garet.

"If you weren't sick, I would send you back to the hospital." said Jenna.

"Come on. It was a joke!" said Garet.

"That was a pretty cruel joke though." said Ivan. "You know that Jenna doesn't like the cold."

"Fine. Be against me." said Garet as he pouted.

"Awww. Kawaii!" said Jenna. "How can I stay mad at you?"

"You can't!" said Garet.

"Well we have to get going if we want to go see that movie." said Isaac to Jenna.

"Oh right. See you later guys!" said Jenna as Isaac helped her up.

"See you tomorrow, lovebirds!" kidded Garet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna and Isaac sat at the back of the room with a huge tub of popcorn and a large soda. The movie was about to start (Isaac had chosen a horror movie on purpose). Jenna looked around, feeling Isaac's eyes on her.

"How I loved your peaceful eyes on me. Did you ever know that I had mine on you." said Jenna, referring to the lyrics of the song they had danced to.

"I love you." said Isaac. He kissed her gently.

The screen started to move and Jenna rested her head on his shoulder. It seemed that the movie was as scary as the previews. After fifteen minutes, Jenna was already in Isaac's arms and closing her eyes.

"Hey, let's get out of here." said Isaac.

"Yeah." she said.

They snuck out of their seats and left through the emergency exit.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"I planned something else, luckily." said Isaac.

"What is it?" asked Jenna.

"A look at the sunset on Mt. Aleph. It's a clear night tonight."

"You always have a plan B, right?"

"Yep." said Isaac as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna watched the twilit sky as she nestled herself in Isaac's arms. It was a soft night. No blizzards were coming ahead and nothing could spoil this great moment. She lifted her head to look at Isaac. He was deep into thought. Jenna couldn't help but melt as she watched him look into the distance. His blue eyes reflected the orange sky and the shadow of a smile lingered on his face.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Isaac looked down at her.

"I was thinking that if I were to choose any person who I could be with right now, it'd be you. I only want to share this moment with you." he said.

Jenna didn't answer. She leaned over and kissed him.

"I wouldn't share this moment with anyone else either." she said.

* * *

_There. Short chapter but it's now Christmas Eve and it's 8 minutes 'til midnight. By the time I upload this, it's going to be passed midnight. So Happy Holidays to all of my readers! This is your Christmas present right on time._

_Miyu_


	11. Nothing changes in a thousand centuries

_Happy new year to all my readers! Outlaws has 11 chapters and it's still spanking good! Sorry about the slow updates, I've been really busy even when I'm on holiday. Thing is I started to write a few more fan fictions on Golden Sun. I can count an Outlaws sequel in there too…but shhh I can't say anymore than that._

_Well you'll be happy about this chapter because you'll finally find out what's with Alex, Keraëri, and why the old characters are coming back all of a sudden. This is the chapter where all of the answers are found. Talking about answering…I've got my reviewers to answer to._

_savinglifelessness- Thanks. Felix will/might kill her. But that's planned for chapter 12 or 13…anyways, they're coming back but only for this chapter and a few ahead. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Vaun Harkinian- A popular question. Yes, they're coming back as spirits but only for a few chapters. You'll find out why as you read this chapter._

_unicornmaddy: I had a very nice Christmas, thank you. I checked out that story you asked me to look at. It's pretty good but I only have time to read three chapters of it. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Midnight Moon: Thanks. I'm lacking in updating speed these days…sorry. I hope to get this chapter in before mid January XD._

_Lemurian-Girl- Well it stopped for a few seconds. Enough to make his heart stop working and making him pass out. And that's a hidden power of Ivan…I think. It might not be possible but everything is possible when you're an author I guess. Thanks for reviewing._

_guy- Nice guess, I really could have used that but you're far from the real answer. Good thing is, you'll find out in this chapter. Thanks again for reviewing!_

_Mr.Finger Doodle- Corny, dramatic, maybe. Sorry about my lack of humor. My writing reflects my mood and I've been a bit down these months…And what a question! OF COURSE I finished the two Golden Suns. Twice even. What makes you think I didn't…? _

_Star wars makeover- Yep they're the original characters from the game. And they'll appear later…perhaps. I don't know, I'm just writing this as it flows. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Disclaimer: Me, yes me here, the one that's typing, does not own Golden Sun. But I do stalk Camelot to make a golden sun 3. Won't happen though…_

* * *

**11. Nothing changes in one thousand centuries**

Felix woke up to find snow falling on his window. It hadn't stopped snowing for three days. Christmas was close, the shopping was done, and he was taking Piers, his sister and the two buffoons to their cottage on Mt. Aleph that very afternoon.

He got up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. When he was fully dressed, he went downstairs. Jenna was in front of the television, eating a pizza leftover for breakfast.

With a quick glance, he saw that the house was a total pig house. Dirty clothes, DVD and CD boxes, text books, empty cups and Felix's boxers littered the living room.

"Just a thought, maybe we should clean this place before we leave?" he said.

"Dora is coming over to help today." said Jenna.

"Alright…I'm going to Piers' for a while."

"You're going outside with drenched hair! No way!"

Jenna climbed upstairs and got her hair blower and made Felix sit down while she dried his hair.

"Jenna…it's not necessary."

"Not necessary! You could get the flu, a cold, the tuberculosis!"

"Why do you remind me of Dora all of a sudden…?"

"I just don't want you sick, you're supposed to take us to the cottage remember?"

Everything was silent. Felix had to hold in his laughter. Jenna was passing the hot air on his long hair before grabbing an elastic and properly tying it in a ponytail.

"There. You can go now."

"Thanks mum." teased Felix.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piers let Felix in so he could help him pack his things. Having never been on a ski trip, he didn't know what to bring.

"So Mia left last night?" asked Felix as he helped him fold a few blankets.

"Yeah, grandma sent a private jet to come and get her." said Piers.

"Why?" asked Felix.

"She heard about the kidnapping." said Piers simply.

"I see. You wouldn't believe how much Jenna is acting like a mother lately…"

"It's normal. Mia acted like a mother when we lost our parents." said Piers quietly. "She doesn't smile much anymore…and I remember that my mother never smiled much either…"

Piers became silent. Felix knew he had hit a nerve.

"Look, you can't have a cottage trip without bringing a whole bunch of hot chocolate." He said to warm up the atmosphere.

"Felix, what were your parents like?"

"I never really knew them much. My mother looked a lot like Jenna and my father…he was a lot like me. They liked to get out of Vale. I guess these trips were the only thing that kept their marriage together."

"I see….let's go get that hot chocolate."

Felix didn't want to put the discussion further so he followed Piers in the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we've got Angel Sanctuary, Inuyasha movies, .hack DVDs, and Spirited Away. I think we got everything for a marathon." said Isaac.

"Yeah I think so. Let's go. Jenna's waiting."

Isaac and Garet left the video store and headed to Jenna's house.

"Did you get them?" asked Jenna.

"Yeah, we got everything." said Garet.

"Great! I think we got everything that we need to bring."

Garet and Isaac had left their bags in Jenna's living room a week ago. They were all ready for the trip.

"We just need to wait for Felix and Piers. They went to the grocery store." said Jenna.

"You don't need to wait anymore." said Felix. Piers and he had just entered the house.

"Awesome!" said Garet as he jumped for the grocery bags.

"Hey! Don't touch that. It's for the trip!" warned Felix.

Too late. Garet had already dived for them and knocked one down. The whole contents of the grocery bag fell on the floor. And in the many things was a very noticing box of cherry flavored condoms.

Seeing it, Isaac picked it up.

"Are you planning to screw anyone?" he asked holding it up.

Felix blushed bright pink and took it from Isaac's hands to hide it from sight.

"Felix?" said Jenna.

"I bought them for Alex…" he lied.

"Right…" said Isaac.

"Anyhow! We should get going. I'll go warm up the van." said Piers.

"Van?" said Garet who was still on the floor.

"Yeah. I didn't tell you? We're using my early Christmas present from my grandmother." he answered.

"Yeah! Let's go! Let's go!" said Garet. Clearly, he was very hyper.

Piers and Garet left the house.

"She should get going…" said Isaac.

"True. Coming Felix?"

Felix merrily nodded and left with them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Garet's hyperness did not subdue during the trip. Garet kept singing "Ni no da" which appeared to be a random song.

"Ni no da da da Ni Ni no da Ni no no no da! Ni no da! Ni no da!" sang Garet happily.

"Can either of you shut him up?" asked Piers while looking in his mirror.

"Here…Garet." said Isaac. He gave him his mp3 to listen to. "I'll only give it to you if you promise not to sing along."

"I promise! Gimme! Gimme!"

Isaac sighed and gave Garet his mp3. Making sure it was on full blast, he turned to Jenna.

"It's worst than I thought. Last time he was this hyper it was because his grandfather died…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Piers.

"Well whenever Garet's sad, he pretends to be really happy." said Jenna. "Like now, for instance."

"What's he sad about?" asked Felix.

"Isn't it obvious? He misses Mia!" said Jenna.

Piers braked which made everyone jump. Except for Garet who was moving his head to an Ayumi Hamasaki song.

"Sorry." he said as he kept going. "So he really misses her, huh?"

"Well, we know it's bad when he starts to sing 'Ni no da'." said Isaac.

"Let's just hope he doesn't take out Himo-chan…" said Jenna.

"What's Himo-chan?" asked Piers.

To answer Piers' question, Garet took out a stuffed reindeer and put Isaac's headphones on its ears.

"That" said Jenna.

The rest of the trip was quite silent in Piers' van.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix pushed open the door of the cottage. It was huge.

"Okay, here's how it works: There are four bedrooms. We each get one. The biggest is mine. The second biggest is Jenna's. The rest of you need to race to get a room alone. The two others need to share one. Any questions?" he said.

"Yeah…I hope there are two beds in the shared room, right?" said Isaac.

"Two double beds." said Felix.

Isaac sighed in relief.

"Okay, ready…one, two, three, GO!" said Felix.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I lost…" said Isaac.

"Cheer up. At least we have separate beds! And look Himo-chan is happy!"

He made the stuffed reindeer dance.

"Garet, I know you miss her." said Isaac.

"Her who?" said Garet.

"Mia!"

"Oh…she'll come back."

Isaac jumped on his bed and sighed. Just then, Jenna knocked on the door.

"Can I come in guys? You're not changing or anything?" she asked.

"No you can come in." said Isaac.

As soon as Jenna opened the door, Garet tackled her.

"JENNA!"

"Hi Garet…can you get off me?"

"Yeah, can you get off her?" asked Isaac.

Garet jumped up and jumped on his bed.

"Comfy…" he said.

Jenna went to join Isaac on his bed, being careful no to cuddle with him…Garet was already sad enough.

"Isaac-san, can I check my Weemails on the compshmuster?" said Garet. In case you didn't catch that, it means that he wants to check his e-mail.

"Help yourself." he said.

Garet opened the laptop and closed it again, this time looking gloom.

"What's wrong?" asked Jenna.

Garet didn't answer. He left the room.

"I don't think Mia sent him anything." said Isaac.

"No…I'm worried about him…" said Jenna.

"I am too. Then again I'd be like that if you left for a few weeks…" said Isaac.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WAKE UP! THE SLOPES ARE WAITING!"

Just a few seconds ago, Isaac was peacefully snoozing away in his bed. He opened his eyes to find Garet on top on him and shaking him back to consciousness.

"I'll get up as soon as you get off of me…" said Isaac. He always hated to get up.

Garet jumped off of the bed and pulled open the curtains. The sunlight went directly in Isaac's eyes.

"Garet, close that thing immediately!" said Isaac through gritted teeth.

"Nope! You need to get up. I'll meet you at the breakfast table!"

Garet bounced out of the room. Isaac got out of bed a dressed. He rubbed his eyes and went inside the kitchen.

"Morning!" said Jenna when she saw him come in. Isaac took a seat next to her, aware that Felix was watching them.

After breakfast, the group headed to the mountain.

"Okay, you three can go ahead." said Felix. "Jenna, take the walkie-talkie and call if there's a problem."

"Okay, can we go now?" asked Jenna.

Felix nodded and the three Outlaws headed for the slopes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wheee! Himo-chan is snowboarding!" exclaimed Garet as he held up his stuffed reindeer in the air.

"Garet! Watch out for that…" Jenna screamed.

Garet, who was not looking where he was going, had bumped into a pine tree. In addition, the snow on top of the tree fell on him.

Isaac couldn't help himself, he started to laugh. Jenna stared at him and started to laugh too.

Garet got out of the snow a few minutes later, laughing also. If only the others had been here to see this.

"Should we go down that slope?" said Isaac when they had finally stopped laughing.

"Yeah!" said Jenna and Garet.

The Outlaws sped down the slope in an almost perfect manner. What they didn't know however, was that there was a canyon of black ice at the bottom of their slope.

Jenna hit it first. She slipped off of her snowboard and rolled unto it. Isaac and Garet heard a crack and a scream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix and Piers had gone to the more difficult hills. Piers was proving to be very good for his first time snowboarding.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" asked Felix at the bottom of the slope.

"Yeah." he answered. "I guess I discovered myself a talent…"

Piers went silent.

"Felix! FELIX!"

Isaac's voice came from the walkie-talkie on his waste.

"Isaac? What's going on?" asked Felix.

"It's Jenna…she's unconscious!" said Isaac.

"What? Where are you?" asked Felix, growing worried.

"In a canyon, we ran in some black ice!" said Isaac.

"Give off a signal." said Felix.

"Signal? I didn't bring a signal!"

"What? Use anything that can be seen in heights!"

Felix and Piers heard Garet's voice. It wasn't hyper anymore. It was serious.

"I brought some smoke bombs, Isaac." he said.

"Use them Garet!" said Felix.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the canyon, Garet had taken all of his smoke bombs and tied them up together. He then took his lighter and lighted them up. Isaac and Garet ran for cover and coated their noses with their sleeves.

There was a bang and the whole area filled with smoke.

"Okay, we see it. We're hurrying there now." said Felix's voice in the walkie-talkie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix and Piers used their snowboards at full speed to get to them. They slowed down as they went down into the canyon. They quickly caught sight of Isaac and Garet on the ice.

"Don't move…the ice might break…" said Piers. "I did this before. I'm coming for you guys."

Piers took off his snowboard and crawled on the ice. The wind started to pick up. He tried his best to stay steady.

"I think she broke her kneecap." said Piers as he got closer to Jenna.

"Yeah we heard something crack." said Isaac.

Another large crack could be heard.

"Like that for instance?" said Piers.

Garet looked beneath him. The ice was breaking underneath their feet.

"Watch out!" yelled Felix. He jumped for them. The ice broke and all five of them fell in a dark hole.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed in someplace strange. There were four statues on tiny islands. Close to them was a lighted door. The rest seemed to be covered by ocean. They seemed to have fallen inside an old temple.

Jenna regained consciousness.

"Where are we?"

"Shh! I hear people talking!" said Felix.

"Keraëri, you're not strong enough!" said a voice.

"I will always be stronger than you, Alex." said another.

"Alex?" said Piers.

"But…mistress…you cannot…"

"I have the full power of alchemy. Of course I can."

"Please don't…."

"I have no need for you anymore."

They heard Alex scream and fall to the ground. Suddenly, eight shadows appeared in the doorway.

All five of them were surprised to see themselves exactly the way they were, but dressed in a medieval manner. If Sheba, Ivan and Mia had been there, they would have been as surprised as them.

The eight beings hadn't seen them. They walked to the shadowed corner where Alex had fallen.

(A/N: Okay, you might get a bit confused with the next scene. Only the game characters are talking. Not the Outlaws characters.)

"Who are you and how dare you disturb the ancient Sol Sanctum?" said Felix.

"I am Keraëri and I've come to claim something as mine." she said.

"You will claim nothing here!" said Isaac.

"How ignorant…have you no idea who I am?" said Keraëri. "I am the Golden Sun."

The eight gasped and stepped back into the light. The five intruders caught sight of them again.

"Long ago, when you ignited the four elemental lighthouses, a Golden Sun would arise from this mountain. I am that Sun. The fool, Alex claimed that power. I was told to reside in the first human body I would see. He was that human."

Keraëri walked towards them as she spoke, making the adepts back up. She was basically all in gold. Her hair was gold, her eyes and her clothes.

"My role was to be his power but the Wise One interfered. He said that Alex was unworthy and that the power of ultimate alchemy resided in a boy named Isaac. I was forced to live in the shadow of Alex. But now I am free. You, Isaac have my psynergy and I want it back!"

"It does not belong to you anymore! It was the will of the Wise One that Isaac would gain the ultimate alchemy!" said Jenna, throwing herself in front of Isaac.

"She can't do it…" said Isaac. "To be able to gain it back she would have to eliminate the living part of me. The human Isaac."

"By luck I have let him in." said Keraëri. She pointed to the group of five in the corner.

"You can always try to kill him, I won't let you touch him!" said Isaac.

The human Isaac got up. He walked to face Keraëri. Even though the others were confused, he understood.

"It's me that you want, not my friends. Let them go." He said.

"I think not. This is the best way to get rid of those eight adepts once and for all." said Keraëri.

The ground started to shake. In the middle of the stone floor appeared a great crevasse. A giant floating rock with one eye came out of it.

"You've escaped, Keraëri." he said.

"You hadn't planned it, old fool." said Keraëri.

"As a matter of fact, I did." said the Wise One. "I will not let you harm the adepts. I think the best way to get rid of you is to turn you human. There will not be a Golden Sun, thus no conflict."

"No…you won't…" she said.

"I have the power to do so." said the Wise One. He closed his eye and muttered a strange incantation. Keraëri screamed. There was a blast of golden light, followed by a shower of golden stars.

Ivan stepped forward and closed his eyes.

"You will forget everything you've seen today…you will wake up in your beds and have no recalling of what happened." He said. Isaac saw the eight adepts fade before he lost consciousness.

* * *

_Okay I rushed the ending a bit but I couldn't wait to post this. Not much to say…hope you liked the chapter and please press the shineh review button for me._

_Miyu. _


	12. Empty Memories

_Very slow on updating…sorry. I've been SO busy. Well I could be doing other useful things but I've been negligent about Outlaws. So enjoy this chapter and Happy Valentines Day (very belated most likely)._

_Oh right –does the pwnful reviewers dance-_

_Vaun Harkinian- Yes, it takes place in the elemental star room. Good eye! Thanks for reviewing!_

_savinglifelessness- Sorry I made your brain asplode…yeah confusing. It was mostly the Isaac from the game that was talking to let you know._

_Midnight Moon- Yeah I do get confusing…sorry if I made your brain asplode too. Thanks and I will!_

_Isenna- Thank you! I'm glad to hear that!_

_trixies girl- Thanks! Don't worry I will continue._

_Avielus- XD…his way of being sad, I guess. Thanks, and I'm glad to hear that you're giving this valeshipping/steamshipping fic and chance!_

_guy- Thanks! Yes I like where I got to in the story. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Oh and before I forget. I'm planning a new romance. Can you guess between whom? You'll get a ninja cookie if you get it right!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun or Kraft dinner _

* * *

Chapter 12- Empty memories

Headache. First thing Isaac thought about. Large painful, aching headache which made it impossible for him to open his eyes.

He lay on his bed for a while, trying to calm himself down.

"Isaac-san? Are you alright?" said Garet's hyperactive voice.

"Pain…headache…get me something…" said Isaac.

"I'll go ask Jenna if she has anything…"

Garet's voice became serious. Isaac heard his footsteps leave the room. Moments later, he heard Garet and Jenna come inside the bedroom.

"Isaac! Here, sit up…" said Jenna, worried. She helped him sit up on his bed and gave him a glass of water and a tiny pill. "It'll make you feel better." she said.

Isaac took it and tried to stand up. Impossible. His head spun. He could see Garet and Jenna as twins. He felt himself fall. Garet caught him and put him back on his bed. Jenna put a hand to his forehead; he was burning up.

"Isaac…you're feverish. Stay here today." said Jenna.

"You're too sick to hit the slopes." said Garet.

Isaac lay down on his bed again. He felt delusional. He grasped on Jenna's arm with love.

"Stay with me, Jenna." said Isaac.

Jenna nodded and put the covers on him. Isaac didn't let go of her arm.

"Tell Felix what's going on would you?" she asked Garet.

"Yeah, I'll go now," he said "here, sit on this."

Garet pulled up a cushion chair for her. Jenna sat down and contemplated Isaac, who had just fallen back to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix, Piers and Garet had left the cottage a bit later. The lodge was quiet except for Isaac's deep breathing.

Jenna had only left his bedside for bathroom breaks. She sat there, watching her love sleep. It was probably then that she realized how much she loved Isaac. Jenna had always had a tiny crush on him while they grew up. Now however, what she had felt before grew five times stronger.

"I love you, Isaac." whispered Jenna. She kissed him on the cheek.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac awoke around midday to see Jenna head leaning on the mattress. Had she been watching over him this whole time?

"Thank you." he said. He sat up which woke up Jenna.

"Oh you're awake…" she said, slowly lifting up her head. "How do you feel?"

"I'm dizzy…" said Isaac.

Jenna put a hand to his forehead. "Well I think your temperature went down." said Jenna. "I think it's a good sign."

"Listen, Jenna…I feel like something happened before I woke up…" said Isaac. He rubbed his eyes.

"The fever might be playing tricks on you…" said Jenna.

"No. I feel like a piece of my mind is missing. Like if a memory left me."

"That's odd…I felt the same way when I woke up. I didn't remember falling asleep in that bedroom…"

"…what do you think it means?"

"I've got no clue." said Jenna. "You shouldn't think too much. You need rest."

Jenna made Isaac lay back down on his bed. "I'll go check on you in a bit." She said before exiting the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac woke up to a chicken smell in the air. Jenna came in carrying a tray of soup.

"I thought you might be hungry…" she said as she put down the tray on Isaac's beside table.

"Thanks." he said, smiling. Isaac took the tray and ate his soup with Jenna beside him telling him off for eating to fast.

"Can I get up?" he asked. "I feel like a statue."

"I suppose…" said Jenna, putting a hand to his forehead. "You're temperature went down again."

Isaac got up with the help of Jenna. They both walked out of the room and onto the balcony. They watched the snowy background in silence.

Isaac sighed and put a hand around Jenna's waist.

"I heard Felix say we're leaving earlier this morning…" said Isaac.

"Yeah, Mia is coming back early and Piers doesn't want to leave her alone." said Jenna.

"Well I know someone who'll be pleased!" said Isaac.

"Are you referring to me?" kidded Jenna. "Because I'm sick of seeing that Himo-chan doll."

Isaac laughed and pulled Jenna closer to him.

"When are we leaving?" he asked.

"In two days." said Jenna. "Let's go back inside, it's cold here…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac and Jenna spent the rest of the day watching anime in the cozy living room of the cottage. After a while, Jenna had fallen asleep with her head on Isaac's lap. He watched her sleep until Garet, Piers and Felix came back.

Felix froze for a few seconds at the scene but then /smiled/.

"You two deserve each other." said Felix. Isaac thought he hadn't heard correctly. Felix chuckled at Isaac's puzzled face. "If I had to choose a lover for Jenna, it'd be you." he said.

Felix walked away, leaving Isaac gapping at him. Did this really happen? No way. Felix was too proud to say such things. Or was he?

"Mysteries of the invader…" mumbled Isaac. He slowly picked up Jenna and brought her inside her bedroom. He tucked her in and slowly whispered a love sentence before walking out of the room to meet up Garet in his own.

"Mia sent me something!" said Garet, bending towards the screen of Isaac's laptop.

"What does she say?" asked Isaac, dropping on his bed.

"_Dear Garet,_

_As you know, I'm coming home early. I couldn't stand being without you for so long. Grandmother is pretty angry and upset. I don't really care anymore. My life is in Vale now, not in Lemuria. _

_I'll be home on December 26th. Right after Christmas. Oh and don't tell Piers but I'm bringing back a special surprise for him._

_Love,_

_Mia._"

"So she is really coming back a week early, eh?" said Isaac.

"Yeah." said Garet, not hiding his happiness.

Isaac smiled and closed his eyes. He wouldn't know what he'd do if he couldn't see Jenna for even one day.

"So, I take it you're all better now?" asked Garet.

"Yep." said Isaac, opening his eyes. "Did I make you worry?" Isaac had expressed that last sentence in a mock baby voice.

"You always scare me…" kidded Garet.

Isaac threw a pillow at his friend and laughed.

"If it's a pillow fight you want…" said Garet. "It's what you've got!"

Garet threw back the pillow at Isaac, who dodged it.

"FOR VALE!" said Isaac, jumping on Garet and hitting him with another pillow. Garet skillfully grabbed another and counter attacked. They threw around pillows and cushions around, often hitting each other. Piers, who was curious about the commotion, went to check it out.

"What the hell is-"Piers was interrupted by a pillow which hit him in the face. "You better run…" he said, pointing a finger at Isaac, who had thrown it.

"Uh oh…" he mumbled.

"You've got uh-oh right!" said Piers. He started to chase Isaac around the room, armed with a pillow and often hitting him.

"No! Piers! I'm sorry! I'll be good! Ouch!" was all Garet heard.

"Isaac, catch!" said Garet, throwing him his pillow. Isaac caught it and started to retaliate. He hit Piers a few times before deciding to start running again.

The duel ended when both pillows were destroyed and white feathers fell from the ceiling.

The three guys laughed and curled up on the ground.

"Oh wow…I feel childish…" said Piers, breathing in deeply.

"Me too…" said Isaac.

"I think I've never stopped being childish…" said Garet, seriously.

"No Garet," said Isaac. "You never did…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna ran to a river. Isaac and Garet were next to her. Felix was struggling to hang on, only one hand holding a slippery rock.

"Hang on Felix!" she said. "Someone is here to help."

It was too late. She only witnessed the scene in pictures. A large boulder fell from the sky, hitting Felix directly.

Jenna opened her eyes. Her parents were gone, so was Felix. She saw Isaac moving his head around, looking for Kyle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"FELIX!"

Jenna sat up in her bed. She breathed in deeply. Without knowing, tears fell from her eyes. She heard footsteps in the hallway and the door open.

"Jenna!" said Felix. He entered the room and took his sibling into his arms. "Bad dream?" he asked.

Jenna nodded weakly.

"…about me?" asked an intrigued Felix.

"Yes…" said Jenna.

"Well let's not break tradition…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cup of hot chocolate steamed away in front of Jenna. She stared into it, not taking a sip.

"So are you going to tell me what your dream is about or should I tickle it out of you?" said Felix, surveying his sister.

"It started out close to a river. There was a storm. I went up to it and saw you, hanging on to a rock. You weren't going to hang on for much longer, it was obvious to anyone. I was with Isaac and Garet…and someone else I didn't know. We were coming to help you, I think. Right when we were about to do so, a large boulder came down from the sky and hit you. Mom and dad were there…but they died too. Isaac's dad didn't survive either."

Jenna finished her narration and took a sip of hot chocolate, as though she wanted to drain away her brother's silence. Felix stared at her. He did so for a couple of minutes before speaking again.

"…I've had dreams like that before…" he finally said.

"You have?" said Jenna.

"For me it's just a flash. I see water and a bit of my gaze can see the surface. There you are telling me to hang on…and then I wake up." said Felix.

Jenna didn't speak for a while. She was almost stupefied by the phenomenon of the dream sharing.

"When I woke up this morning," said Jenna, "I found myself thinking something had happen before I fell asleep. I didn't even remember falling asleep at all…"

"…that's strange…I think I felt the same way…" said Felix.

"Isaac did too." said Jenna, in a dry, shaking voice.

"Jenna," said Felix. "Something odd is going on…I feel like this is only the first incident of many."

* * *

_CLIFF HANGER!_

_Well a bit…_

_I made this chapter short, considering the time it took to write. I've been through an author's block but now I'm back. You may see an update sooner than my usual standards lately. March Break for me. And since right after I post this, I'm going to start on chapter 13; you'll get to read it soon._

_It will be called:_

_Christmas Insanity_

_It will include parody carol singing, an insane snowman, and a very absurd visitfrom Santa Claus so don't miss it!_

_Miyu.Lara_


	13. Christmas Insanity

_I am back! And I'm still insane! LE ZOMG! Updates on my profile. I'll be soon displaying the date when the story will be updated. I might change it often until later because I'm so busy with school._

_Well this chapter will be about Christmas. Fear the randomness ahead. This is to make up for the chapters with no humor in them so enjoy. _

_Reviewers!_

_savinglifelessness- Thanks. Yeah I've been slow on updating. Been busy. Rofl I'm late in updating again...I said March and this is April. Well thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_Procne- Yep I like to keep you all hanging. This chapter will keep you hanging too because it has NOTHING to do with the plot of the story. Just a bunch of randomness._

_Avielus- Thank you! Quicker update this time (I hope)._

_Star wars makeover- Wow…caps scare me but thanks :D. _

_peirs50- Wow, thanks! Yeah games are very addicting…especially for me xD. Well thanks for reviewing!_

_unicornmaddy- You're excused. Sorry I haven't updated often --…enjoy this chapter and thanks for the review!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 13: Christmas Insanity

Isaac mumbled 'deck the halls' as he decorated the hallway leading to all of the bedrooms in the cottage. Though since he only knew the first few lines of the song, he kept making up the words as it went.

"_Deck the halls with puddles of water. Falalala lalalala. Let Sheba slip and break her back Falalala lalalala. Deck the halls with history textbooks. Falalala lalala. So Felix can get a whole lot smarter Falalala lalalala…"_

"There I'm done." said Isaac, proudly admiring his work. The wreath was hung all wrong and the ribbons were dangling down. No one understood why Isaac was proud of the decoration.

"Well another great dead done!" he said. Isaac actually skipped to the living room where Felix was trying to install the lights on the Christmas tree.

"Need any help?" asked Isaac.

"Yeah," said Felix. "Go test that switch there." Felix pointed to a light switch at the corner of the room.

Isaac walked over to it and switched it on. Nothing happened.

"Okay, hang on." said Felix.

"Now?" asked Isaac.

"No." said Felix.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Okay, now?"

"NO."

"Yes? Okay!"

"ARRRRRGH! SWWWIITTTCH ITT OOOFFFF!"

"So, did it work?"

Felix stood up. Isaac saw his hair stick up, his face was stained with soot, and he had an evil grin on his face.

"You think?" he asked.

"_Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree…how you crisped up Felix. All of your lights gave him a shock. He looks like a beaten fox. Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree how you crisped up Felix." _sang Isaac. Felix twitched.

"Run." he said.

"Uh oh…"

Isaac started to run around the cottage before stepping outside. He ran across the snow to where the others were happily building a snowman.

"JENNA!" screamed Isaac. "YOUR BROTHER IS AFTER MY BOXERS!"

"Hell no!" said Felix, running after Isaac. "You only wash them once a week as I've heard!"

"NOT TRUE!" said Isaac, starting to run in circles around the snowman.

"Okay, now," said Jenna "what the hell is going on?"

"I was only helping out!" said Isaac.

"He burnt me with electrical charges." said Felix.

Garet started to laugh.

"Yeah, you look like a beaten fox."

"What did you say?" asked Felix, stopping to run to look at Garet.

"You look handsome?" said Garet.

"Wrong answer." said Felix. He started to run after both Garet and Isaac.

"Should we make sure Felix doesn't kill them?" asked Piers to Jenna.

"Nah!" said Jenna. "It's their problem."

Jenna and Piers continued to make the snowman while waiting for Felix to be finished "murdering" Isaac and Garet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch…." groaned Isaac. "Next time, can you just not use the tree branch?"

"No." said Felix.

Everyone was now helping out to finish the snowman. Jenna had only stuck the carrot in its face that Garet had an idea.

"Hey! Let's sing that song like in the movie!" said Garet.

"You mean the frosty song?" asked Piers.

"YEAH!" said Garet.

"Why?" asked Felix, perplexed.

"So that it can come to life and ice skate with us." said Garet, exited.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" said Isaac.

It was too late however. Garet started to sing (very horribly I might add) the frosty song with his own lyrics.

"_Frosty the snowman! Come to life during the night, murder us all like a maniac and then go and screw the grinch!"_

"…" was all everyone had to say.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having completed the snowman, Jenna, Isaac, Garet, Felix and Piers went back inside for some hot chocolate.

"Well you can't say this isn't an interesting Christmas Eve…" said Piers.

"Yeah, especially since we know a murderous SNOWMAN is going to kill us all." said Felix, giving Garet an accusative look.

"Come on, Felix." said Jenna. "It's not like it's actually going to come to life."

"Yeah, cheer up!" said Isaac "Let's go decorate the tree!"

"Shouldn't we put the lights first?" asked Piers.

"No." said Felix.

"But it'll look-" said Piers.

"No." said Felix.

"What if we-" started Piers.

"No. We'll just put up our Christmas balls." said Felix. "I hear one immature comment out of that…"

He looked at everyone with a menacing look.

Garet snorted with laughter, as he already had one in mind.

"I guess we can just put up decorations, it'll look…natural." said Jenna.

"Yeah, natural like a pile of-"started Isaac.

"Old time Christmas goodness!" saved Jenna.

Felix raised an eyebrow at the couple and left the room.

"I'll go get the baubles." he said.

Garet started to laugh.

"He said BAUBLES!"

"Yeah…what about it?" asked Piers.

Garet just continued laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, Felix returned with a box of Christmas decorations. Everyone started to put up the baubles, balls and garland while singing random Christmas songs such as 'I saw mommy kissing the Santa Claus decoration' and 'You're a homo one M. Grinch.'

When they finished, they admired their work. The tree was badly crooked, most of the baubles were either cracked or aridly tacky and the garlands seemed as though they had been found in a dumpster but all six of them seemed to like it.

"The star is missing!" said Jenna.

"Felix, give me a boost!" said Piers.

Felix let Piers' foot go in between his two palms, lifting him up.

"Someone pass me the star!" he screamed.

Isaac jumped up and handed him the star. Everything seemed to be going perfectly until Piers reached for the top of the Christmas tree. He placed the star where it should have been but in the meantime lost his balance and fell face straight into the tree, dragging Felix with him.

"You idiot!" grumbled Felix.

"It seemed like a good plan at first…" said Piers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once the tree put back into a vertical position (and Felix and Piers), the group of six lit a fire and watched the sun go down.

"Hey, I wonder if Santa is going to come tonight…" said Garet.

"We'll leave the fire burning all night just in case." said Felix, malevolently.

"What do you have against Santa Claus?" asked Isaac.

"I can answer that!" said Jenna, raising her hand with an amused smile.

"Don't answer that." said Felix.

"I'm interested in her story." said Piers.

"Me too!" said Garet.

"Tell it!" said Isaac.

"No." said Felix.

"Oh fudge you!" said Isaac.

"Fudge?" exclaimed Garet, looking around. "WHERE?"

"Isaac, you know better than to say the f word around Garet…" said Jenna.

"Oops…my bad." said Isaac.

"You know this conversation really isn't leading anywhere." pointed out Piers.

"Good point." said Garet. "Tell the story, Jenna!"

Jenna cast a look at Felix, who nodded.

"Bah, go ahead!" he said.

Jenna cleared her throat and began.

"'twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…"

ZOMG PWNING FLASHBACK!

------------------------------------------------------------

The old man Kraden was changing into a Santa Claus suit in the basement to amuse Felix and Jenna who were staying up by the fire, awaiting his arrival.

"Darn it…why does the thong have to come with the costume…" grumbled Kraden, struggling to get into the costume.

He suddenly heard a movement from upstairs. The old man grew into panic and paranoia of the age. His worries grew to think that someone else than the children were upstairs. Only dressed with the bottom part of the costume (which was VERY disturbing), Kraden walked upstairs to find Felix pacing around.

As soon as the boy caught sight of the old man, he screamed for murder.

"ARRRGHHH!" he screamed. "SANTA CLAUS ATE KRADEN AND NOW HE'S A SLUT!"

"Felix calm down, I can explain!" Kraden tried to cut into the screaming.

"JEEENNNAAA!" continued Felix "SANTA ATE KRADEN!"

Little Jenna came running in, screaming "LET ME SEE! LET ME SEE!" As soon as she came into sight, Felix covered her eyes.

"GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVERT!" screamed Felix.

"No…Felix…It's…" tried to fit in Kraden.

Too late. Felix grabbed the plate of cookies that was meant for Santa Claus and hit him on the head with it.

"TAKE THAT!" said Felix, victoriously.

Kraden had a heart attack from such a big turmoil. He fell to the ground and dropped dead.

"Oh my god! You killed Kraden!" exclaimed Jenna.

"You bastard!" said a random voice coming from somewhere unknown.

END OF ZOMG PWNING FLASHBACK!

------------------------------------------------------------

"…so that's how he died!" exclaimed Garet, with an accusative look towards Felix.

"I thought he died from old age!" said Isaac, in the same tone as Garet.

"Okay, okay, I killed Kraden!" said Felix. "The old fart was getting old anyways…"

"Who the hell is Kraden?" asked Piers.

"Some old geezer." said Felix.

"He was the best story teller in all of Vale!" said Isaac.

"He could snore through his nose!" said Garet.

"And he would teach us songs!" said Jenna.

"So Felix killed him?" asked Piers.

"It was an accident!" defended Felix.

"Accident?" said Jenna with sarcasm "You hit him on the head with a cookie plate!"

They suddenly heard a noise coming from outside.

"What was that?" asked Jenna.

"I don't know…" said Piers.

"I'll go check it out." said Felix.

"I'll go make popcorn!" said Isaac. "This is just like that cheap horror movie!"

Felix rolled his eyes and opened the front door. A bunch of snow came in, all falling on him.

"What the…?"

"Look out the window!" screamed Jenna.

In the window frame was a clear image of their snowman.

"Ha! I told you he'd come to life!" said Felix, triumphantly.

"Don't you know what this means?" asked Piers.

"WE'RE FROZEN FISHSTICKS!" screamed out Garet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The six of them barricaded the doors and windows and all sat down in the middle of the living room.

"It's really after us…" said Jenna.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Garet.

"What? Is the snowman coming?" asked Isaac.

"No." said Garet. "I just remembered that the comic relief guy is always the first to go!"

"Ha! Sucks to be you!" said Felix.

"Wait…who said you were the comic relief guy?" said Isaac.

"Kinda obvious here…" said Garet.

"Well if you're the comic relief guy, then what am I?" said Isaac.

"The spiky haired hunk every girl digs." said Garet.

"That's good enough for me!" said Isaac.

While they argued about the usual stereo types, no one noticed that Felix was slowly being dragged away.

"Uh…guys…" he said.

"So if Isaac is the hunk, then who am I?" asked Piers.

"Guys…" said Felix.

"Hmm…good question!" said Garet.

"Er…" said Felix.

"I think he's the innocent guy." said Jenna.

"I'm that innocent?" asked Piers.

"Guys…a little help…" said Felix, who was now halfway out the door.

"So who's Felix then?" asked Isaac.

"The silent guy everyone suspects!" said Garet.

"Hey, where's Felix?" asked Piers.

"He was here a minute ago…" said Isaac.

"Oh no!" said Jenna. "The snowman took Felix!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The group split into two to go looking for Felix. One did the inside while the other looked for him on the outside of the cottage.

"This sucks!" said Garet. "They took Felix first, which means he stole my title as the comic relief guy!"

"Maybe they took him because he was the closest to the door?" suggested Piers.

"Good point." said Garet, nodding.

"_We found him_." said Jenna's voice into the walkie-talkie.

Garet and Piers ran to the back of the house. They found Isaac and Jenna around a snowman.

"Ahhh!" screamed Garet. "It's the murderous snowman!"

"No, it's not." said Jenna. "It's Felix."

"FELIX IS A SNOWMAN!" screamed Garet, even louder.

"Let's go get that evil snowman of DOOM!" said Isaac.

"Dude, you chat way too much…" said Jenna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I have to be bait?" protested Jenna, standing outside in the snow.

"Because you're the only girl." said Garet.

"And because you look really innocent." said Isaac.

"So does everyone know the plan?" asked Piers.

"Yeah, we're the ones who thought of it…" said Garet.

"Just checking…" said Piers.

"Guys…the snowman is coming…" said Jenna.

"Okay, ready?" said Isaac. "On my signal."

The three boys took out hair dryers and waited for Isaac to give the signal.

"NOW!" screamed Isaac.

Piers, Isaac, and Garet all turned their hair dryers to maximum, melting the snowman. They also gave Jenna a really bad hair day…

"WE DID IT!" screamed Isaac.

"Oh yeah!" said Garet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix suddenly felt like he was turning back to normal. He wiped the snow off of his shoulders and looked around.

Jenna and the others ran towards him.

"FELIX IS ALIVE AGAIN!" screamed Garet.

Jenna tackled her brother while Isaac started to scream the overused jingle bells parody.

"Dashing through the snow, on a pair of broken skies.  
Down the hills we go, smashing into trees.  
The snow is turning red, and I am almost dead.  
I woke up in the hospital with Barney in my bed!  
Hey!  
Jingle Bells! Garet smells! Jenna laid an egg!  
Mini-van, Himo-chan  
And Felix took ballet!"

* * *

_Ha ha!_

_I hope you've really enjoyed this chapter. It's really random and all but I felt like I had to make at least one chapter a parody._

_Sorry again for my lack of updating. Very lazy and busy lately. Next chapter will be back to normal, I promise._

_I apologize if you've found this frustrating as you're waiting for the outcome of the story impatiently. Well probably no but meh._

_Miyu.Lara_


	14. The Clan of Mercury

_Okay, randomness over for this chapter. I hope you've all had a good laugh at chapter 13 because I probably won't make another one like it.  
I got very nice reviews on the subject. Thank you :D And the jingle bells parody seems also very popular. _

_As for this chapter, Piers will be reunited with someone special. In the meantime, you'll all be learning a little bit more about what's going to happen. This chapter is mostly foreshadowing of events ahead. _

_Chapter 15 will be a prank chapter and Chapter 16 will go straight into the plot. I have to keep the punch line to its best time._

_Thanks reviewers, you make my day!_

_guy- S'alright. It's not like I've updated really often lately. Thanks for reviewing. You've tasted my random writer side. Congrats lol._

_Trixies Girl- Thanks! Yeah Jingle Bells song is a bit overused but I still love it! _

_unicornmaddy- Thank you! Song parodies rock! xD _

_KairiofLight- I'm glad my writing has made you laugh. Summer is coming ahead for me so I'll probably have to time to update more often than my usual standards. Thanks for reviewing!_

_

* * *

_

**14. The Clan of Mercury**

It was a dull car ride back home. Felix was driving this time. Jenna, Isaac and Garet were listening to their own music on their mp3 players, quite oblivious to each other. Piers had his thoughts hidden behind the tune the radio was playing.

All was quiet. Not a word was spoken all the way back to Vale.

Mia would arrive from Lemuria in the afternoon. It was agreed that they'd have everyone come to greet her at the airport. In the meantime, all they could do was sitting around and do nothing.

The car passed the sign which read 'Welcome to Vale!' as they sighed. None of them were anxious into actually going back home. This only symbolized their return to school. School…

None of them really wanted the holidays to end.

As Felix pulled into Piers' driveway, he recommended to all of them to unpack before they headed to the airport in the afternoon.

Everyone nodded and headed into their own direction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna went up to her room with her duffle. This had been the weirdest holiday of her life. The strangest things had happened…and not to mention the nightmares had duplicated.

Since she was young, she'd always have the same dream. Over and over, she'd seen Felix drown in the river, her parents dying at the mercy of a huge boulder, and Isaac and Garet trying to help out as much as they could.

As much as the people in her nightmares looked like the ones that surrounded her, Jenna felt like they were not. Even herself as she'd seen in her dreams didn't feel like her. It was to Jenna a parallel reality from her own. Nothing was the same but all familiar. It was just something unexplainable. There was no point in trying to find the truth.

As she regained consciousness of the world outside of her thoughts, Jenna unpacked her duffle by throwing her belongings on the ground. Nothing was worth cleaning since she'd be looking for it later on.

"Do you need any help unpacking?" asked Felix's voice in the doorway.

"No, it's fine." she said, throwing a pair of pyjamas on the ground. Felix laughed.

"I did the same in my room." he said.

Jenna chuckled as she looked up to her brother. Felix fiddled around into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"Where did you get that?" asked Jenna, remembering having lost that ring a bit before the Mayhem Moment.

"I found it in the janitor's closet." said Felix, throwing in to her.

Jenna caught it and stared at it for a few instants. Felix sighed. He felt like he had to ask her for the truth. As he opened his mouth to do so, Jenna's cell phone rang.

Felix swallowed back a rude swear word and left the room. Jenna picked up the call.

"Hello?" answered Jenna.

"…watch for the cold." said a voice on the other line.

"Pardon me?" asked Jenna, a bit panicked.

"Never get close to the cold!" exclaimed the voice.

"Garet?" asked Jenna. "Is that you?"

Jenna recognized his voice. Though it was like her dreams. Familiar yet nothing like his.

"It's far from over." said the voice, hanging up.

Jenna looked puzzled. She was somehow frightened by the mysterious caller. She shook her head and tried to forget the incident.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mia went up the airport escalator with apprehension. Though this time, she had someone counting on her as a guide. She could not allow her fears to control her.

"They must be waiting for us up there." said Mia, as the girl behind her nodded. "Piers will be so surprised to see you, Sukai!"

"I hope so, Mia." said Sukai.

"Don't worry, he's always thinking about you." said Mia.

"How do you know that?" asked Sukai.

"It's obvious when you live with the guy!" said Mia.

As they reached the top of the escalator, Mia scanned the area with her gaze. She quickly found her brother standing next to Sheba, Ivan, Garet, Jenna, Isaac, and Felix.

Piers waved at her but became as white as snow as soon as he saw Sukai. The girl he had been forced to leave behind in Lemuria. Mia had brought her back…

Piers instinctively smoothed out his hair nervously while thinking of the best manner to live through the situation.

Before he knew it, Mia and Sukai were in front of him.

"Su…kai?" he asked.

"Long time, no see, right Piers?" asked Mia, pleased with herself.

"Hello Piers." said Sukai in a nervous tone.

"Er…how have you been?" he asked awkwardly.

"I've been okay, you?" Sukai seemed to think of the scene more awkward than him.

"I think you two have a lot to catch up on." said Mia. "Why don't you go take a walk?"

"I'd like some fresh air…" said Sukai.

"I'd like some too." said Piers. The pair of them left towards the exit.

"We'll meet you at the car!" called back Felix.

Piers turned back towards his friend and nodded.

Mia turned to Garet and jumped to his neck. "I missed you!" she said.

Garet gave Isaac an eye look. It clearly explained that he wanted some privacy.

"Oh look! They're selling fries!" said Isaac. "Come on guys!"

Isaac drove the rest of the group away from the scene.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piers and Sukai didn't talk much. They often caught each other's eyes and smiled lightly.

"So, for how long are you going to be here?" asked Piers.

"I've really got no clue…a few months." said Sukai "Until things calm down in Lemuria…"

"What do you mean?" asked Piers, ignorantly.

"Conflicts between the Mercury and Mars clans are becoming more intense. Even the people of Lemuria fear the Proxians." said Sukai.

"Has it become that bad?" asked Piers.

"Imil is threatened to be destroyed." said Sukai.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Mia and Garet had their private moment, they joined the others into their fry eating.

"So who was that girl that Piers left with?" asked Sheba.

"Oh, that's Sukai." said Mia, in a simple manner.

"You mean the girl he left behind in Lemuria?" asked Garet, remembering the brief mentioning of the girl by Piers.

"The very one!" said Mia. "She's part of the second royal family in Lemuria."

"Royal family?" asked Isaac, confused.

"Lemuria is under the control of two royal families. The Haras, my family, and the Freidas, Sukai's family." explained Mia. "Both of our families are very powerful and influential in Lemuria."

"So your grandmother is hoping that Piers and Sukai will get married to make one big powerful reign?" asked Felix.

"How did you figure that out?" asked Mia, surprised.

"Easy. Piers told me." said Felix, sticking his tongue out. "He also told me about Imil."

"That's right." said Mia. "Imil is a branch of the followers of Mercury. They protect the lighthouse."

"The Mercury Lighthouse?" asked Jenna, exited.

Mia nodded. "My father's family comes from Imil. You often see marriages between Lemuria and the city in the north."

"Just one question," said Ivan "if they protect the lighthouse, what do the Lemurians protect?"

Mia looked uneasy. "What is said we protect is an old myth. Nothing else."

"Does it have anything to do with the ancient power of alchemy?" asked Felix.

"Did Piers tell you that too?" asked Mia.

"No, that's just been stuck into my memory for a while…" said Felix.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piers gapped at what he had just learned from Sukai.

"Destroyed?" he repeated, uncertain.

"Once Imil is gone, the path to the lighthouse will be clear." said Sukai, nervously.

"What is the Mars clan plotting?" asked Piers.

"No one knows." said Sukai. "But it has something to do with the four lighthouses of Weyard."

"That doesn't explain why you're here…" said Piers. "If the threat is in Imil, isn't Lemuria safe?"

"Well there have been stories and rumors around the city." said Sukai. "The first is about Poseidon returning."

"Poseidon?" said Piers, gripping his hair. "Isn't that just a legend?"

"No one in Lemuria is sure what is myth or reality lately." said Sukai.

"Is there a second rumor?" asked Piers.

Sukai nodded. "The second one is the apparition of a dark haired character into the alchemy room of the palace."

"What do you mean?" asked Piers.

"According to the stories, a servant saw him looking around for something before evaporating. He was glowing gold."

Piers closed his eyes. Gold…the word brought a recollection. He saw in his head a girl…she was dressed in golden apparel…

Piers let out an angry sigh. The image was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sol Sanctum was really a huge place. Everything room was locked by a key of desire, desperateness, and purity.

Inside a well hidden area, Felix was pacing. He had one hand entangled into his hazel hair while the other rested behind his neck. Events were repeating themselves. That was the only reason his spirit and the ones of his companions were woken from the eternal slumber of death.

The Wise One had given them life again. He had explained the situation. History was repeating itself.

Felix knew it had been a bad decision to seal away alchemy before his death. It hadn't been wise of him to do so. And now, he was paying gravely for his error. His reincarnation and the one of his friends were in danger. They would be caught in the vines of psynergy without knowing what they were into.

Proxians had found the morsels of the elemental stars. Though well concealed, they had managed to find them. For years and years they had worked on creating them anew. Their process was now almost completed.

He needed to find a way to give back the powers the adepts had back in the time when they were alive. But how much time would he have to do this deed?

And even if he managed, how long would it take for the reincarnations to control the use of their elements?

He needed to find a way for this all to work…he needed his and his companion's powers mixed with the ones of their Djinn. There were risks however. Revealing themselves to the modern world would only speed up the process which was already preparing.

Felix could take that risk. He'd do anything to fix the mistake he had made…

He suddenly heard footsteps behind him. Felix turned around and saw Isaac standing in a casual yet worried manner. The expression on his face was unreadable.

"Ivan's seal isn't strong enough to seal the memories of Keraeri." said Isaac.

"I was suspecting that." said Felix.

"Is the situation worse than you've told us?" asked Isaac, reading his preoccupied expression.

Felix nodded.

"You can feel the stars gaining strength, can't you?" he asked.

Isaac nodded dryly. "Once alchemy is unleashed…won't Weyard return to its original state?"

"I've got no clue, Isaac…" said Felix. "In my opinion, it will stay the way it is…only…"

"Only what?" asked Isaac.

"Alchemy is the drug of the power hungry." said Felix. "I fear our reincarnations will have to go through the exact same situations as us."

"We all knew it would happen…" considered Isaac.

"Casting the elemental stars takes more than just throwing it into the beacon." said Felix. "You need will, you need to have the reason to light them. Or else…"

"What would happen?" asked Isaac.

"If someone who only wants to gain power casts the stars, alchemy will be inversed."

"And what would that do?" asked Isaac.

"Alchemy is a strong power. It would destroy Weyard." said Felix. "The fate that awaits the world if Prox were ever to light the beacons."

"We cannot allow this!" exclaimed Isaac.

"No…" said Felix. "That's why we must find a way to return adepts their original powers. Before it's too late."

* * *

_Well I've revealed enough for this chapter. Don't you think?_

_Will Felix and the others succeed in giving adepts their elemental strength back? Will their reincarnations be able to control it?_

_And while I'm at it, what's become of Alex?_

_You shall find out in chapter 16. Yes, I'm evil enough to write a pointless prank chapter in the middle of the story. Muahaha!_

_Miyu.Lara _


	15. Highwall and the Sun

_Yes, this is a chapter you might not even want to read. I am squeezing it through the plot. I present to you a prank chapter! Tadadada! And I know you all hate me for not revealing anymore :p._

_To make you all wait, why don't you try to guess where Alex is? What is he up to? He can't be dead…right? But if I want, I might add a tiny scene at the end including a bit about Alex._

_Well forget about your hate and enjoy! And now for my reviewers' response:_

_Val of clan valkyre- Heh…yes aren't I evil? I'm getting a lot of treats :o. Well I hope you'll enjoy my decoy chapter!_

_God of the Jupiter Adepts- I accept the brownie! I also think steamshipping is alright when you get used to it. Keep on reading, and you'll find out what I mean. _

_Star Wars Makeover- Too bad for you, this chapter is a pointless one to make you lay off the plot so you won't guess everything that's going on. xD well enjoy this _

* * *

**Chapter 15**: Highwall and the Sun

Isaac walked alongside of Jenna and Garet. He sighed as they got to their lockers. Back at school, back to boredom…

"I can't believe the holidays went by so fast!" exclaimed Isaac, tossing his schoolbag on the top shelf.

"Yeah me too." said Garet. "Second semester is always so boring…"

"And deadly." added Jenna, referring to the start of gym class.

It was then that Sheba, Ivan, and Mia approached them, the three of them sulking as much.

"Well we're back…" said Sheba.

"Yeah, Sol Sanctum High…" said Ivan.

Isaac's face suddenly lit up with excitement. "I think the Outlaws should put on another prank." he said.

"Meeting?" suggested Jenna.

"After school, at the safe house." said Isaac.

The six Outlaws nodded as they waited for the bell to ring.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix laid his head back on his locker. He dreaded facing Feizhi. Something over the holidays made his eyes open up: he wanted something more than a physical relationship.

He had watched Sukai and Piers during the last week of vacations. They seemed so happy together. He wanted to share that with someone too. Everywhere he looked, there were happy couples. Isaac, Jenna, Garet, Mia, Piers, Sukai, Sheba, Ivan…they all had something more than he did with Feizhi. No, he would have to leave her. Leave her and wait until real feelings cast themselves for someone…

She couldn't have walked up to him at a more opportune moment. As Felix opened his eyes, she was right there.

"There you are, 'Lix Kitten!" said Feizhi. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Feizhi, we need to talk." he said, not sensitive at all at hurting her feelings. He was sick of her.

"About what?" she asked in her usual ditzy self.

"About us." said Felix. "We've been at it for a few months now…and it's just not working out for me."

"But…'Lix Kitten!" protested Feizhi.

"It's Felix." he said, irritated by the nickname. Only one person on earth could call him 'Lix, and that was Jenna. She had only picked it up when his sister had accidentally called him by it when she was over at their house.

"You're going to find yourself another whore by the end of the day, aren't you?" said Feizhi, suddenly angry.

"The next girl I'm with, it won't be a whore like you." said Felix, in a perfunctory tone.

"And that's how you thank me?" said Feizhi. "I stayed with you even though you cared about your brat of a sister more than me! I accepted rain checks when she was late to come home, I allowed myself to be left out in the rain because she needed to be picked up! And did I complain? No!"

Felix had enough of this. Nobody could ever take his sister's place in his heart. He promised Uncle Briggs he'd take care of her, and it would be done.

"Jenna would probably take the situation better than you would." said Felix.

"Oh you think so?" said Feizhi, annoyed.

"It's not the end of the world, Feizhi." said Felix, determined to provoke her even more. "All of the others before you took it better."

This was all Feizhi could take. She violently slapped him across the face. "You're making a big mistake!" she said as she walked off.

Felix rubbed the red spot on his cheek. He was so glad Jenna wasn't around to see this. She'd feel guilty for nothing. Felix was happy she was gone. One thing less to think about…now if he could only gather up the courage to tell his sister he suspected her…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Kraden's voice was monotone. As he spoke, he scribbled feverishly notes on the blackboard for his students to write. Of course, no one took the time to actually copy what he wrote. Felix's head was well balanced in the palm of his hands. He watched Kraden's chalk move across the blackboard with hardly any interest. Piers wasn't even making an effort to listen. He was doodling inside of his notebook instead, making squiggles and lines. Practically no one was paying attention to Kraden's lesson, all of them lost in their own thoughts.

A gentle knock on the door awoke Felix from his trance. He slightly shook him head. Kraden went to answer. He heard a few words being exchanged and behind the teacher walked in a girl.

Felix's jaw busted right open as he saw her. She was beautiful. Her long golden hair waved behind her as she walked. She was built rather weak. The school uniform only made her look even more sophisticated than she appeared. That girl was probably a goddess banished from the heavens. Even if she was, Felix didn't mind a bad girl for once…

The girl turned around and caught Felix's eye. He jumped and turned away, trying hard to make the red color in his face go down.

"Students," said Mr. Kraden. "We have a new student joining our class today. What did you say your name was?"

"Kera." said the girl.

"And where are you from, Kera?" asked Kraden with a curious tone in his voice.

"I was originally born in Vale, but I moved a bit everywhere around Weyard." said Kera. Felix's ears were in euphoria as he heard her speak.

"Interesting." said Kraden, for once deciding upon not questioning. "I see the seat next to Felix is empty, why don't you sit down?"

Kera nodded. Felix's face turned from a slight pink to a crimson red. He quickly hid his face in his arms, determined to keep his dignity to maximum. He heard Kera walk to her seat and her body dropping into the chair.

Felix lifted up his head casually, not looking at her. He knew however, that she was staring right at him. His left eye traveled to where she was. It met her honey colored irises and turned back to the blackboard, where the teacher was talking about the history of Izumo. Never had Kraden's lectures proven to be so full of knowledge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Outlaws were sitting in a circle. This type of situation was familiar by now. None of them talked, all of them trying to come up with the latest prank.

"Ooh! Ooh!" exclaimed Sheba. "What if we bring snow into the school?"

"Why?" asked Garet, thinking the idea rather stupid.

"She may have something there." said Jenna. "What if we turn the air conditioning to maximum and then build a snow wall in hallway six."

"What would that give us?" asked Ivan.

"A complete blockage." said Jenna. "No one will be able to pass as long as it's there."

"And then, when we've got a crowd, we turn on the heat and let it all melt." said Isaac.

"But won't that flood the school?" asked Mia.

"Exactly." said Isaac.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Jenna.

"We'll need to desert the hallway first." said Sheba.

"We need a distraction." said Garet.

"I think it's about time we took out our minions again…" said Isaac.

Jenna grinned. She went over to a small table and picked up the cage. "Alright, so one of us will set them free and then what?" she asked.

"We'll arrive with coolers full of snow." said Isaac.

"In that case, we better get gathering…" considered Ivan.

"We don't even have coolers!" said Garet.

"Good point. Ivan and I will go buy them." said Sheba.

"Right, well meeting is closed. In two days of proper planning, we'll be ready for Operation Highwall."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix couldn't get Kera out of his mind. Just earlier, after Kraden's class, she had started a conversation. He was sure he had met her before somewhere…he just couldn't put his finger on it…

He relinquished his mind to the memory of the conversation between them…

FLASHBACK 

Felix was about to leave to his Media class, when he was accosted by Kera. Her long golden hair flashing in the light and her honey colored eyes full of interest.

"I normally don't ask for help, but I'm sure I'll get lost to my next class…" Kera blushed slightly. "Could you show me the way to the media room?" she asked.

"That's my next class too." said Felix, feigning disinterest towards her. "I'm just waiting for a friend, if that's alright with you."

Kera nodded. Felix noticed an amused smile flashing on her face.

Piers caught up with him uncertainly. He didn't want to invade Felix's privacy.

"Piers, come on!" called Felix. "I'm waiting for you!" Piers hurried on.

"Kera; Piers, Piers; Kera." introduced rashly Felix.

Kera and Piers shook hands, rather unconsciously. Piers' eyes grew somewhat wider than they were. He grew pale. His expression looked as if he recognized someone.

Kera let go first. The bell rang.

"Well, we should get to class." said Felix. He walked away, aware that Kera and Piers were trailing behind him.

END OF FLASHBACK

Okay, maybe it hadn't been much of a conversation. At least he had seemed out of concern about her. It's what drove girls wild. They were determined to have a man as theirs and they would give it all for it to work.

Felix stood up from his bed. Jenna was late. He decided to go looking for her. She might hate him for it but it was a pretext to maybe bump into Kera while he was out…

He smoothed out his hair and headed for the doorway.

As soon as he opened the door, Jenna came in, looking exited but tired.

"You're late." reprimanded Felix.

"I know." said Jenna, suddenly a bit irritated.

Felix sighed. He let her through without another reprimand. For some reason, he didn't want to have the usual argument about her lack of punctuality.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" asked Felix, crossing over to the kitchen.

"You're actually going to cook?" asked Jenna, raising an eyebrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" countered Felix.

"Well, you always order take-out for us. I think last time you cooked, it was Macaroni and cheese. The one that comes in a box." pointed out Jenna.

"Can't a guy want to cook without being questioned?" asked Felix, a bit embarrassed.

"Not when it involves you." said Jenna.

Felix started to hum, ignoring the remark. He didn't know what was so wrong with him…he was _happy_. He was ultimately joyful.

"Felix, are you feeling alright?" asked Jenna, suddenly worried. Felix was _humming_. He was humming while cooking. He was _cooking_. "Did you smoke anything?"

Felix burst out laughing. He laughed so hard, he dropped the pot he was carrying. It hit the floor with a large clunk.

"Oh I understand." said Jenna. "Felix, you're in love."

Felix's laughter faded from his expression. It turned back to his usual nonchalant appearance. He thought about Kera, about her eyes, her hair, her smile…he had spent most of media class staring at her.

"In love?" he said.

"Who's the lucky lady?" asked Jenna.

"No one." said Felix. "I've got no clue what you're talking about." He denied it, he knew. But he couldn't bring himself to even say it. He was Felix. He didn't fall in love.

"You can stop the act now." said Jenna. "I know the symptoms of a bite from the Lovebug when I see them."

Felix sighed.

"I've got no clue how I feel about her…" said Felix. "These feelings are new to me."

Jenna nodded. Her brother had a lot to learn about love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac nodded to Jenna as she opened the cage of minions. Sheba and Ivan were there to point out the mice when they were released.

"Eek!" screamed Sheba "Mice!"

"The school is really infected with them!" hollered Ivan, running around in circles like a madman.

The hallway emptied fairly fast. Everyone ran away as fast as they could from the mice. As soon as the hallway was deserted, Ivan and Sheba quickly put on their mischief suits and joined Jenna, Isaac, and Garet as they started to take out the coolers and the ladders to start building the barrier of snow. They heard the vents go on. Mia had succeeded in turning on the air conditioning to maximum.

They shivered as they built the wall. Mia quickly went to join them after her task done.

It took about a half hour. By then, every student noticed the cold air (in the middle of January). The word was spread that hallway six was infested with white mice. No one dared to enter it.

Once done, the Outlaws didn't have time to admire their work. They cleared the evidence by hiding the coolers in the air vents and quickly returning the ladders in the janitor's closet. They then quickly hid their mischief suits (all except for Isaac, who had to go turn on the heat when he was given a signal) in their own lockers.

Casually they walked away, doing a good job of blending in with the crowd. They separated and acted as if they would normally.

Jenna had a walkie-talkie in her sleeve. Her duty was to tell Isaac when to turn on the heat. She walked on her own back to hallway six. She had to sacrifice herself and pretend to also be a victim or the prank. That could throw off Felix's suspicions about her.

A crowd was gathering in the hallway. All of them either amused or amazed at the Outlaws and their plan.

Judging there was enough people around Jenna turned on her walkie-talkie and contacted Isaac.

"Cast the star upon the beacon." said Jenna. In their code, it meant: "Take action."

Isaac didn't answer. Jenna however felt a change of heat around her. She knew the snow wouldn't take long to melt. How she hated water and cold…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac sped through the hallways, hiding his mischief suit in the controls room. He wanted to go to Jenna. She had somehow convinced him that it was the best way to throw Felix off her case. He thought it extravagant to expose herself to her own prank.

Well if she was going to be foolish, he might as well be with all the same.

He reached hallway six and spotted her in the middle of it, hovering there, waiting for the snow wall to melt. The air conditioning was taking time to turn to heat. Even though it was at its maximum, it took a while for the warmth to overpower cold.

"Jenna!" he said, getting to level with her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jenna. "The wall is going to collapse at any second."

"I though that Felix wouldn't suspect any of us if we were both here." said Isaac.

"In other words, you don't want me to be the only one who suffers the prank?" asked Jenna.

"Pretty much." said Isaac, grinning.

The air around them became boiling. The wall trembled and collapsed, leaving an 18 foot deep pool under them. Throughout the mayhem, Isaac's hand remained bound to Jenna's, not even considering letting go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snow was building up atop of Mt. Aleph. Another snow storm was approaching Vale. In the chaos of the blizzard, a frozen hand shot out from the dress of winter. It gripped the ground pulling itself up. Another hand tore through the sheet of snow, struggling through its frozen prison.

Then came the head. It shook the snow from its blue hair before pulling up the rest of his body. The figure was alone there, shivering in the cold. It was confused, panicked, and completely hysteric.

_Why am I here…?_ He thought. The man couldn't remember a thing. Nothing, not even his name. He wandered around the mountain, looking for shelter. Suddenly, out of the blue appeared a cottage. He was sure he had seen it before. Guiding himself with the tip of his frozen fingers, the man approached the lodge. The door was unlocked, fortunately for him. As he entered, he felt the unfamiliar feeling of déjà-vu. He had been here before, he was sure of it.

He walked through the building, looking for a sign of habitation. There was none. Slowly he entered the living room, sitting down on a couch. Glancing up upon the fire place, he saw a picture of two people, fairly familiar. One had hazel hair and a closed expression while the other was a young woman, red-haired, and smiling sweetly at him.

He had met them before.

He settled himself in his seat. It would take a while for him to remember everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna tore through the hallways of Sol Sanctum, arriving to Felix's Haven. He was deep in thought, yet again.

Had he felt it too? Her brother looked her way when she entered.

"What is it, Jenna?" he asked, concerned by her panicked expression.

"Didn't you feel it?" she asked him. "The energy is all over the place!"

"Jenna calm down and tell me what you have to tell me." said Felix, patiently.

"It's Alex. He managed to break free of the seal Sheba and Ivan put on him."

Felix stood up from his seat, hurrying towards the elemental star room, Jenna at his heals.

"No…" said Felix, shaking his head. Alex's inanimate body was gone. Why didn't he consider the fact that he might escape? "Where is he now?" asked Felix to his sister.

"He's still on Mt. Aleph." said Jenna. "From what Isaac said, he doesn't remember a thing. Nothing from his former life or this one."

"That gives us an advantage." said Felix. "Perhaps we can…"

"No!" said Jenna. "I know what you're thinking. No one could make Alex right. He's a traitor. He'll never change."

Jenna's eyes flashed a challenge Felix didn't want to cross.

"I'm glad you're reincarnation isn't as fiery as you." said Felix, smiling.

Jenna ignored him. "What do you want to do about Alex?" she asked.

"Tell Ivan to break his seal on the new adepts. Then I want you, Garet and Isaac to go a little mission to Prox." said Felix.

Jenna's eyes grew wide with excitement. She loved action.

"What kind of mission?" asked Jenna.

"Prox has the elemental stars. They're complete and they're sending a few people to go and light the beacons. Steal them before they can set off." said Felix.

"So you want me to rob someone?" asked Jenna, amused. "Wow. You really must be desperate"

"Just go." said Felix. "And be careful. You might see some old foes along the way."

Jenna nodded and she was off. Felix sighed. Jenna was right. He was desperate to break the seal of alchemy once again.

* * *

_Hah. Long chapter for you with more revelations. Now you know what's going on. Happy?_

_I hope you are. _

_If you can't guess who/what Kera is, you weren't really paying attention before._

_Well let me tell you all that I'm disappointed in the lack of reviews lately. I feel unloved. So I'm not posting the next chapter unless I have exactly 86 reviews. Savvy? _

_And as an after thought, if you want to know the future dates of my updates, pay a small visit to my profile _

_Miyu_


	16. Crossing of Times

_Alright, I'll tell you! Kera is Keraeri from chapter 11. Don't you remember the Wise One turning her human? This is her now. __Correcting myself, I decided at the last minute to add some more events related to the plot when I was writing chapter 15. So yeah sorry to those I have stated that Alex wouldn't come back until 16._

_In other news, I'm inviting all of you to take a look at my new Golden Sun fan fiction, Beneath the Lies. _

_Sorry this is late, I didn't expect 10 reviews in three days xD. __My profile has (most of the time) accurate post dates. So if you want to know when the next chapter is coming up, just read _

_And again, keep an eye out for an Outlaws sequel coming when this story is over. I might even write a prequel, if I want to._

_I want to thank all of my reviewers, again for basically reviewing. Responses are here:_

_Star wars makeover- lol no. I guess I wasn't obvious enough. It's Keraeri from chapter 11._

_Kairioflight- Thanks a million! I usually don't let it get to me but yeah the number was getting a bit…depressing. _

_Vaun Harkinian- Heh yeah, it was thought of pretty randomly too. Lol I get it can get confusing. I'll try to find a way to make it clearer on whom it is._

_Val of clan valkyre- Pretty much everyone can relate to a boring teacher, I guess. I might as well wait for 86. Just two more. But yeah, if it takes too long, I'll just post. Heh thanks for the 10/10. I'll watch out for your army of grunts too. Rofl, it's possible, but of course you lose a lot of dignity by being caught into your own prank (I should try that next winter xD)._

_Wolfune- Yeah, I believe I've announced that chapter 15 wouldn't be related too much to the plot. Thanks for reviewing!_

_peachii- Beautiful story? You touch me deeply. –shrugs- I'm not a huge fan of mudshipping. Basically because I don't like Mia much. But I don't have anything against mudshippers, as they're writers too. Thanks for reviewing. _

_God of the Jupiter Adepts- xD no, they don't at all…I didn't really plan it to go on for so long at first, but you know, one thing follows after an other. Thanks for reviewing! _

_Avielus- Heh…I shall continue._

_Midnight Moon- xD it can be tough keeping up with my updates lately. Don't blame yourself. I've been writing quicker than my usual standards. Chapter 12…oh right the pillow fight! Yeah I enjoyed writing that part. Thanks again for reviewing!_

_savinglifelessness- That last part was the original Golden Sun characters. The Wise One sent them back, as I've explained in the last part of chapter 14. Yay! 90 reviews! I really didn't expect that much lol._

_guy- Dude, it's fine. I'm glad my exams are over. Thanks for finding time to review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, Mario Kart, or Super Nintendo._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 16**: Crossing of Time

Felix placed the Mars Star upon the stone statue and looked at it for a few seconds. Jenna had not disappointed him. His sister had done her deed cleanly and quick. It was all in their favor now. Tomorrow, they would leave in groups of two to light the beacons of the four elemental lighthouses. Only then could their reincarnations have full usage of their adept powers.

Felix walked out from the elemental star room and left crossed the Sol and Luna room. He made his way to the inferior level and to a secret room hidden in the wall. As he walked in, his companions fell silent.

They were all sitting around an octagonal table, silent. Some of the seven adepts looked a bit apprehensively at Felix. He hadn't been much like himself lately…

"As you all probably know, we'll be leaving tomorrow to go light the beacons." started Felix.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea?" asked Piers. "You've sealed alchemy for a good reason beforehand."

Felix punched the table with his fist.

"It was a case of emergency last time." replied Felix. "And it was a mistake."

"Why are you arguing on that matter again?" asked Sheba. "We've already been through it!"

"Sheba's right." said Garet. "No one is perfect. We should just repair the error and be done with it."

No one raised anymore objections.

"We're to leave at first light tomorrow, so I suggest you all get some rest." said Felix. He turned on his heel and left the room, leaving the others to look after his shadow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna came home wearing Felix's gym shirt. It was extremely big for her but her brother had insisted that she'd change out of her wet clothes after the operation Highwall. Isaac and Garet had decided to come home with her, as they were bored.

Felix wasn't around. He had said something about staying at school for something. Jenna knew better to ask questions. The answers were never close to sufficient.

"I'll go change…" said Jenna. "You two can just stay in the living room."

Garet and Isaac nodded. Jenna left to go upstairs. When she had changed, she went back downstairs to see that the two boys had started a game of Mario Kart. She sighed and sat down on the couch.

"What time are your archery lessons, Garet?" asked Jenna.

Garet made Princess Peach drop a banana peal before answering. "I've got to be there in about twenty minutes." he said.

"Then after this race," said Isaac, avoiding the banana peal Garet had left behind "we'll get going."

"Yeah, we'll have to take the city bus since Felix isn't home yet and we need a ride." said Jenna.

"So you guys actually want to come?" asked Garet, surprised.

"Of course we do!" said Isaac. "It's a quiet place to do our homework."

"And you're getting a whole lot better!" said Jenna.

Garet smiled. "Thanks."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About half an hour later, Jenna and Isaac were back inside of the isolated room next to the training ground. The temperature outside was -25 degrees Celsius. They both had no idea how Garet could stand the cold outdoors when they were freezing cold indoors.

They were both sitting close to each other, sharing body heat. Isaac had given up on doing his homework. It was too cold for his liking. And in any other case, he'd rather cuddle up with Jenna than doing boring old geography…

Jenna's hand suddenly lost its grip upon his. She stood up, rubbing her shoulders and stood in front of the glass.

"Jenna…" he said, worried and lost for words. "Are you alright?"

She hesitated before shaking her head. "No, I don't think I am."

"What's the matter?" asked Isaac, standing up.

"I had this weird phone call the other day when we got back…" said Jenna.

"Phone call?" asked Isaac, puzzled.

"It said 'Beware of the cold'." she said.

Isaac passed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "You know, there are such things as a prank calls?" he said sarcastically.

Jenna turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're right; I'm worrying for noth…"

Her voice trailed off. Isaac looked at her, with an anxious look on his face. Her skin beneath his grip became as cold as ice. Jenna became pale and her whole body began to shiver.

"Jenna!" he exclaimed as she relied on his strength to stand. "Jenna! Answer me!"

She didn't answer him. The only sound which escaped her lips was a faint 'Lix…'

Garet, who had turned away for a second to catch one of his friend's eyes, noticed something was clearly wrong. Without informing anyone, he dropped his bow and arrow he was about to fire and tore into the isolated room.

"What happened?" asked Garet, touching her forehead. It was the only thing burning on her body.

"I've got no clue!" exclaimed Isaac. He took out his cell phone. "Call Felix, won't you?"

Garet nodded urgently and took the phone. He dialed Felix's number (on speed dial) and thought about how he was going to explain this…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piers and Felix had stayed after school for evidence on the newest prank. It had been clever this time. The two of them were leading the investigation alone. Menardi and Saturos weren't back yet from Prox and Alex was nowhere to be seen.

They were looking around Hallway Six. None of them talked. Suddenly, Felix heard his cell phone ring. He looked at the screen. It was Jenna.

"What is it, sis?" he asked, answering.

"Felix!" said Garet's voice. It looked was worried and tense.

"Garet?" asked Felix. "What's wrong?"

"It's Jenna! Something's up with her!" exclaimed Garet.

"What do you mean?" asked Felix, suddenly close to panic.

"She was fine only a few minutes ago!" said Garet's almost hysteric voice. "Isaac said her body grew cold and she's burning up!"

"Where are you?" asked Felix, this time panicking.

"On the archery field!" said Garet.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." said Felix, hanging up.

"What's going on?" asked Piers.

"It's Jenna. Something happened to her." said Felix. "I have to go to her."

Piers' eyes grew wide in fear. "Let's go." he said.

They sped through the hallways and into the parking lot. "My car is faster" said Piers. They hoped in and Piers drove away to Jenna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac had laid Jenna down on a wooden bench, waiting for the moment where Felix was going to show up. Her head was resting upon his lap. She was mumbling words of nonsense while thrusting her head left and right. Drops of cold sweat trickled down her face. Isaac was holding her hand. He felt a tear slip down his face. "Hold on, Jenna…" said Isaac. "Just a bit longer…"

Garet was pacing around the room. He didn't dare look at Jenna, fearing he would start to panic. He knew Felix would arrive soon.

The door of the loft opened with a loud bang. Felix tore threw to Jenna's limp form. "I've called the hospital on the way, they're waiting for us." said Felix, his voice worried. He lifted Jenna up from Isaac's lap and carried her to the car. As soon as they were there, he ordered Isaac and Garet to get it the back. He then handed over his sister's body to them. Felix gave her a look full of concern before jumping to the front of the car.

Piers sped through the roads, not even caring about the speed limit. After ten minutes, they were at the hospital.

Felix retrieved Jenna's body. He carried her inside, Garet, Piers and Isaac at his heels. Nothing mattered at the moment.

Even hours later, while they lingered around the waiting room, nothing else was really on any of their minds. Isaac had made himself busy by calling everyone. Sheba, Ivan, Mia, Dora, Kyle, and Sukai all showed up about thirty minutes after being called.

After an hour, Felix left the room to go outside. He needed some air. He paced in front of the hospital, thinking.

_Please…don't take her away from me. She's all I have left…please…_

The tension of anxiety and fear collided together and created a gush of tears in Felix's eyes. He leaned on the brick wall of the hospital and sobbed. There was no way to hold his sorrows in anymore. He just let it out.

It didn't matter how long he was standing there, crying. Those tears weren't only for Jenna; they were for his parents also. For every time he pretended not to care, for every time he didn't speak, and for the way he loved to deny everything he felt. His tears lamented this all.

After a long moment, he felt a hand rest upon his shoulder.

"…Felix?" said a voice. Felix recognized it at once, it was Kera. He didn't answer, lost for words. What was she doing here at a time like this? "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." he lied, though he knew that by his tone, he wasn't very convincing.

"What happened?" asked Kera softly.

"It's my sister." answered Felix. "She's…" he looked directly at the hospital entrance. "in there."

He glanced at Kera for the first time since she approached him. She looked deeply sorry. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

Felix shook his head. "I wish there was…" he punched the wall brutally. "My sins are being repaid."

"Sins?" asked Kera, perplexed.

Felix remembered his shouting match to Sol…it hadn't been so long ago. Was he angry at him? Did his words really wound him up enough to take away his sister?

"The balance of the world is very baffling, isn't it?" said Kera. "Not so long ago, I let my wrath towards a certain person conquer the rest of my emotions. I would stop at nothing until I recovered what was taken from me. In the end, I was punished gravely for my sins. Though now, I understand the error of my ways. This is how the world is, Felix. You're sister is good. Sol will not let her die."

"What? Does he only want to make me pay?" asked Felix, suddenly irritated.

Kera didn't have time to answer. Piers came tearing outside. "The doctors say we can-." He broke off when he saw Kera there.

"Oh…" he said.

Kera looked at him for a short moment before looking at Felix. She smiled at him "Be brave." she whispered before walking away into the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenna felt as though she was floating. There were a million stars around her. She heard the sound of waves clashing against rocks. Where was she? How did she get there?

"So you finally came, huh?" came a voice in the void.

Jenna whirled around. She saw no one. "Don't try to find me, you won't succeed." said the voice.

"Who…are you?" asked Jenna, weakly.

The stranger laughed. "Well, I'm you."

Jenna was confused. "You're me?"

"In a way, yes." said the voice.

"But…how?" asked Jenna.

"Ever heard of reincarnation?" asked the voice. "You're me, well at least part of me."

"Then, does that mean you died?"

"I did taste the eternal sleep but I was awoken."

Jenna didn't answer. This had to be a dream…

"It's not a dream." said the voice. "Get ready for some tough times ahead."

"What can be worse than being in this state?"

"In a few days time, history will repeat itself. You'll be introduced to things you never knew existed."

"What things?"

"You ask so many questions…" said the voice. "Don't worry, we'll meet again soon."

With a warm wind, the presence around Jenna was gone, leaving her well alone to drift in oblivion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix had spent the whole night at Jenna's bedside. Isaac was prepared to do the same, but Felix had told him to go home. He hadn't slept at all during the night…he had just been sitting there, watching over his sister.

Dawn was now shining its rays across the hospital room. Felix couldn't believe it…it was already sunrise. Jenna was unconscious at the moment. The doctors had no clue what she had. It was unusual to them.

"So you see she'll probably be fine." said a voice.

"Kera…" whispered Felix.

"The doctors aren't here, that's a good sign." she said.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Well, someone has to stay with you." said Kera. "You're always so alone…"

"You've only been here two days…" said Felix. "How do you know me so well?"

Kera shook her head. "Does it really matter?"

"_Yes_."

Kera sighed and walked to the window. Felix watched her. There was something odd about her.

Suddenly, the earth shook. Kera gasped. The earthquake left as soon as it came. She looked out of the window again, her eyes wide.

Lights were visible from the northern reaches. Blue and red lights.

"What the…?" said Felix. His voice trailed off as he saw the beams of light.

"Well," said Kera. "It all begins now."

* * *

_Ha ha! I wrote you another cliffhanger. I bet you're angry at me right now. I bet you're itching to throw gnomes at me (or any other type of little people). _

_Well I hope you'll all do a good job at reviewing again. I really hope so. Next chapter will be for a bit later on. Depends on the speed I want to write itat._

_Miyu_


	17. The Reunion

_Haha alright, there you go: a new chapter. Would you stop aiming your gnomes and rocks now? I'm getting a real headache…_

_So, moving on…this chapter will be probably very confusing. Luckily enough, I've found a way so you won't get too baffled by the characters. Now, pay attention:_

_The original Golden Sun characters will have a double letter in their name (when the two groups cross). Example: Feliix, Jjenna, Iisaac, Piiers, Miia, Garett, Iivan, and Shebba. _

_While the modern characters will have the regular names without doubled letters: Felix, Jenna, Isaac, Piers, Mia, Garet, Ivan, and Sheba._

_Got it memorized? _

_Now for reviewer responses:_

_savinglifelessness- Hmm…I figured Felix wouldn't think about running away while Jenna was still there…you know, he's a responsible chap. Ow…you have good aim with rocks. Grats, I guess…_

_Kairioflight- Well there's someone who's not after my neck! Enjoy this chapter and thanks for reviewing._

_Star wars makeover- Ow…you have a good reason to be angry lol. I update as a peace offering. _

_Guy- I shall! Thanks for reviewing!_

_Val of clan valkyre- Well I hope you don't find your grunts…I'm already injured enough with the other readers' wraths. Anyways, Jenna won't die. She's my favorite character (after Felix, of course). 10 star story…and it's my first fan fiction too. I am honored (once again…)_

_pltnmvenus- Whoa…I make people stay up until 3 am? Awesome! To be honest, it was a pain to twist the story that way. It was really hard to think about the plot. I spent about three days editing my plan (yes, I have a plan now). I actually find my shippings a bit too fluffed up, sometimes; corny even. Game plot designer…that'd be really awesome if I made it in that kind of career. I did think about becoming a character designer once, but my drawings aren't really good enough. Anyways, thanks for your awesome, inspiring, supporting review! _

_Midnight Moon- Thanks for your multiple reviews. And also, you submitted review #100 to the Outlaws. Congrats. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 17: **The Reunion

"Kera…what do you…?" Felix attempted to say. She turned around to face him.

"The lighthouses have been lit." said Kera. "The power of alchemy has been unleashed over all of Weyard once again."

Felix felt pain overcome his head. It was as though thoughts and memories were being crammed into his head. He saw Kera…he heard Alex's voice in the darkness…and then himself…but it wasn't exactly him…

Other memories came forth. They weren't his…he had never seen this before. They passed in swift flashes…

A winged ship was floating on the water in front of him…children ran around a terrain singing a silly song…he was climbing a large rock, feeling power beneath the stone…a three-headed dragon was standing before him…

Felix screamed and opened his eyes. He was on his knees, clamping his hands on either side of his head. Cold sweat was trickling down his face. Kera was kneeling in front of him.

"Can you feel the psynergy?" she asked.

"Psy…nergy?" asked Felix, puzzled by the word.

Suddenly, he heard someone gasp behind him. It was Jenna. She had awoken…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivan awoke with a start. He sat up quickly and placed his head in his sweaty palms. He had a killer headache. He had just seen flashes of events which he had never seen before. The stream of memories had been so intense that he had felt his brain might have imploded with all of its data.

Ivan slowly opened his watering eyes and looked around his room. It looked as though a real live tornado had swept through his room. His belongings looked as though they were moved by a strong whirlwind.  
He thought he saw a figure standing in the far left corner, but he ignored it. His tired mind wasn't too alert.

Wait a minute…

Ivan turned back to the left. There was definitely someone in his room. The fear and surprise mingled with something pleading for release.

He felt power draw out of him and saw it turn into a lightning bolt, speeding out of nowhere to the intruder.

With a wave of the stranger's hand, the bolt was gone.

"You need to learn how to exercise control over your powers." he said. Ivan was even more surprised to hear the sound of his own voice coming out of the intruder's mouth.

He couldn't think of anything to say. What had just happened? Who was that guy? Ivan suddenly felt an energy going through his brain.

"You've just used psynergy for the first time." answered the figure. "I'm Iivan, so basically, I'm you."

"You're…me?" asked Ivan, completely bewildered by what he had just said.

"Yes, you." said Iivan. "You in a former life. What you saw before you woke up were my memories and the power you've used is called psynergy."

This was too much for Ivan to assimilate, especially so early in the morning… "So, if I try to remind myself of your life, I'll remember everything that happened to you?" he asked.

"Basically." said Iivan.

Ivan closed his eyes for a moment. He could recall everything that had happened in the famous era of alchemy…he knew everything that had happened, he understood it all.

"Ivan is everything alright?" said Hamma's voice through his door.

Ivan opened his eyes. Iivan looked at the door with an expression of excitement tainted with apprehension.

"Yeah, Hamma, everything is fine…" replied Ivan.

"Are you sure?" she asked, opening the door. "Ah…you have company."

"…Hamma?" asked Iivan, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh Ivan!" exclaimed Hamma. "I'm so proud of you!" She went over to hug him.

"Ack! Hamma! Get off!" pleaded Ivan.

"Your psynergy has finally awoken!" she said, still straining him with all of her might.

"What?" said Ivan, suddenly feeling like he was missing something. "You knew?"

"Of course I did!" said Hamma, hugging him tighter. "Or did you forget that you live in a Shrine of Anemos?"

"So…" said Iivan, interrupting the 'oh so touching' moment. "I'm standing in the same shrine which was built in Vale when I was alive. Fascinating…"

Ivan closed his eyes and saw new images appear in his head…he was walking down the main corridor…the others were outside; talking to Hamma…he knew exactly when his home was built…and his friends had helped his sister build it a long time ago…

"What is your purpose here with Ivan?" asked Hamma.

"You see," began Iivan "the beacons of the elemental lighthouses have been lit once again. The seal of alchemy had been broken, which has returned every adept's powers to their original states. But this also means that foes and creatures who are attracted to the scent of alchemy will rise from the core of the world once again. I'm here to protect my junior against those potential dangers and teach him how to control his faculties."

"So, if I get this straight, you have to act like my babysitter until I can control my psyner-thing?"

"Pretty much." said Iivan. "But you're not alone in this. Your friends are coming too."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far from being like Ivan's, Isaac's reaction was almost hysteric when he realized someone was standing in his bedroom. Still in his boxers, he backed away in a corner of his bedroom, his fists raised in front of his face.

"Who are you! What do you want?" he screamed.

"Calm down, I don't want to-"tried to say Iisaac but he was cut off.

"You're going to rape me, aren't you?" exclaimed Isaac hysterically.

"No! Isaac, please calm down." said Iisaac, making a step towards him. He realized right away that it was a mistake. "Stay back!" said Isaac. A spire came out of the ground where Iisaac stood a few seconds ago. "What was that?" Isaac looked as though he was going to faint.

Iisaac sighed while thinking how Garett was doing with his junior. He would have to use force after all…raising a hand; he made vines appear around Isaac, straining him. He struggled to get out of them, but couldn't.

"Now, calm down and listen to me." said Iisaac. "You saw flashes of events before you woke up. Those were my memories. They're returning to your body and so are your adept powers. I know you've had flashes of what you've seen today before hand. Probably when you were sleeping."

Isaac said nothing. How did he know?

"The seal of alchemy had been broken." continued Iisaac "And your psynergy has returned to you. But you and I aren't just the bearers of a portion of power generated by alchemy. We were given more than that. Strong magic resides in you. That's why I'm here. I have to protect you from yourself and what's out there."

Isaac felt confused. "I'm…in danger?"

"Creatures." said Iisaac. "Monsters, foes, however you want to call them. They crave alchemy. They can feel it in your blood, they can smell in your veins, and they'll stop at nothing until they can taste the tang of your power. Luckily, they aren't that tough to kill when you can control your psynergy"

"You need to protect me from myself?" asked Isaac, even more confused.

"Your powers are strong. If you cannot exercise total control on them, you may lose yourself into it." said Iisaac calmly. It gave Isaac the impression that he was ready to explain everything, even if it took the whole day to do so.

Iisaac suddenly put a finger to his temple. He breathed in slowly once before looking at Isaac again. "Your friend, Jenna, she has awoken." he said.

Isaac's heart leaped. "I need to see her!" he exclaimed.

"You'll see her soon. You're all being trained at the same place." said Iisaac.

"We're leaving Vale?" he asked, his heart going back down.

"No, just the town. We're going to be training you at Sol Sanctum. You've been there before, shortly before what you call Christmas…"

Isaac suddenly saw the room which resembled an old temple…the though of returning there gave him the goosebumps.

"We'll leave soon. I'm just waiting for everyone to take care of their junior." said Iisaac.

Isaac felt like all of this was sudden. It was hard to think that about forty-eight hours ago, he had flooded the school with the others…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're also coming with us." said Feliix. Kera was truly hard to convince.

"Your memory is short." said Kera. "Don't you remember? Your jolly band of heroes turned me human. My powers are gone, and you know it."

"The seal of alchemy has been broken, returning all of the adepts' original psynergy to their body. Yours included." said Feliix.

"I'm no adept." said Kera, rather coldly.

"No, you're much greater." said Feliix, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "You're the fusion of alchemy collided with a human body and heart. You're a source of alchemy, Keraeri of Aleph."

Feliix looked into her honey colored eyes. "You're coming with us." he said.

Felix watched the scene from Jenna's hospital bed. He had one secure hand around his sister's shoulders and the other one grasping the bed post. His knuckled were white with the force of his grip. A tinge of jealousy had washed over his senses as he watched his former self talk to Kera. Was there something going on between them? He wanted to know. Had she only approached him because he looked like Feliix and not because she was interested in him? It wasn't him she liked, it was his past…

They had listened to their story, and accepted it. After all, Felix and Jenna could both remember it as if they had been there…

As Feliix turned towards him, he wiped the angry look off of his face and stared back. His former self then turned to Jjenna who was leaning against the wall on the left side of the bed. "We'll be leaving soon." he told her. Jjenna nodded.

"Where are we going?" asked Jenna.

"The Sol Sanctum on Mt. Aleph." replied Jjenna.

"We'll walk to the mountain and teleport once we're at the foot." said Feliix.

"Walk?" said Felix. "We can just use my car."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a mystery to Jjenna. How could a vehicle move like this? Its functioning was simply amazing...she looked out of the window eagerly.

Feliix however looked as though he did not like this one bit. Indeed, his hands were grasping the edge of his seat as though he was afraid it might pop out of its position unexpectedly.

Kera was next to him. She looked natural but puzzled. She too was finding this device amazing. Felix and Jenna were up front. How could they get used to this mean of transportation, she didn't know.

Suddenly, Jjenna heard something crash behind her. She looked back and out of the window saw another vehicle on fire. There was another crash. This time it hit a mailbox. Something was doing this, and Jjenna didn't have to look far to see the source.

"Does this roof open?" she asked, looking up at the glass roof atop of the car.

"No." replied Felix.

"Well it's going to, now won't it?" said Jjenna. She focused her energy on the glass. It glowed red for a moment, then shattered. Jjenna then climbed swiftly on the roof of the vehicle.

She quickly saw the source. Vale was slowly being invaded by monsters. And that wasn't all. Leading the group were four people she didn't think she'd see ever again.

"Feliix!" she screamed. "I think you were right when you said all of the adepts regained their powers."

Feliix also heaved himself atop of the car. He swallowed a curse.

"What do we do?" asked Jjenna.

"Alert Iisaac and the others. He'll take the juniors to the sanctum and come back here to help." said Felix. "When you've done that, come and find me in the melee."

"You're not thinking of going alone?" exclaimed Jenna.

"I have to." said Felix. "The only way to help me is to get the others."

With that he jumped off the car and landed on the ground with the agility of a feline. Jjenna watched him run to the source of calamity before sighing and returning inside the car.

"Felix," she said her voice very sturdy "drive to Isaac's house." Felix obeyed and steered his car towards Lemuria Street.

His brakes squeaked as he reached Isaac's house. Jjenna stepped out of the car rapidly and barged in without even knocking. If Isaac's parents saw her, they'd think she was her junior anyways.

Luckily, she met no one. She hurried up the stairs. Somehow, she knew which door to take to Isaac's bedroom. Again, she barged in, breathing in deeply. "Trouble." she breathed as Iisaac opened his mouth to ask. "Proxians. Felix wants you to transport the juniors to the sanctum and then help fight."

Iisaac nodded. There was no time to lose. He grabbed Isaac's shoulder and took Jjenna's hand. Together, they teleported out of the room and into a tunnel of light.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About an hour later, all eight juniors were sitting around the octagonal table in Sol Sanctum. They were supposed to await the return of the other eight. None of them were talking, but they knew what each other were thinking.

"There's a catch." said Garet. "There's got to be."

All seven others turned their gaze to him.

"I agree. I propose we demand to get answers from them." said Jenna.

"They obviously need us for something." said Isaac. "If we say we want out, they probably won't let us go."

"They say we need control over our powers." said Sheba. "What if that's all they want us to do?"

"Why would they want us to control it though?" asked Piers. "That's what I want to know."

"Alright, I think we all agree on one thing." said Felix. "They obviously are only telling us one side of the story."

* * *

_Sorry this chapter took longer to post. Half of it was deleted due to my stupidity and I had to rewrite most of it. _

_Right now I'm extremely excited to write the next chapter. So until then, I propose you all play another guessing game with me._

_There's obviously more to the story than the eight modern characters know. What is that?_

_What are they asked to do after they can gain control over their psynergy? And another question: What are they going to do with Alex?_

_You can speak your theories out loud, I won't mind. It's quite amusing to read them, actually. _

_Miyu_


	18. The Holy Santum of Sol

_Alright, I'm sorry to say that Outlaws is coming to a close. I'm at chapter 18, and to be honest, I think the story won't have much more than twenty five chapters at the maximum. I'm not going to write thanks now because there's still much ahead for me to write up, and a lot for you to read on. I'll release a prequel and sequel to Outlaws soon after it's over too. _

_In this chapter, I'll reveal a lot more things, which I think will be useful information to the sequel. And also, who will get Kera? Both Felix and Feliix probably do want her…who will she chose in the end? Or will I just be really evil and kill her off in the end to show off Felix's need for solitude in the end?_

_Who knows…well, I do! Muahaha!_

_Go reviewers!_

_KairiofLight- Yes, Iisaac has /most/ of it since Kera became human, but he probably had to let go of some of it when they lit the lighthouses again. She's not as powerful as she once was, but I was thinking about some trials before I read your review. That's one point for you. Isaac will of course learn a lot more about himself along with psynergy, but I think he'll mostly be learning how to control his massively stronger powers. That's a half point for you. About Alex, I can't say right or wrong at the moment because I've got no clue what I'll do about him yet…though I've got a back idea that I'll probably use in this chapter –hint, hint- .So overall, you've got a good idea about what's going on. Congrats, I guess. And thanks for the moogle!_

_Val of clan valkyre- Love your theories! Too bad everyone is too smart to let that happen. Though, it'd be very humorous to have them lose the fight because they lack training. Heh, well I'm glad I'm part of your favorite authors at any rate! Thanks for reviewing. _

_Vaun Harkinian- Kinda hard to not get confused when you're writing about two of the same yet different people (sorry if that did not make any sense at all to you). Good choice. Most theories always turn out wrong anyways. Thanks for reviewing._

_Star wars makeover- Good…noogies? I don't like those…-types chapter as fast as she can-_

_guy- Thank you. Here's your update._

_blackarrow92- Thank you. Although I might plan a last one at the end of this story, I'm almost positive there won't be other Outlaws pranks before that moment. Unless I decide to make another random twist, of course. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 18**: The Holy Sanctum of Sol

Menardi watched them as they approached. They had been warned about them. They had been strictly ordered to retreat if they showed up. What they were doing was only a warning, a mere warning…

She took two fingers under her tongue and whistled. Saturos, Karst and Agatio froze in their progress. With a simple glance, Menardi made them understand her message: they had to get out of here or risk their lives.

She was somehow disappointed. She would have loved to see these 'legendary adepts' in action. _Soon_, she told herself. _Very soon, I will…_

Menardi let the others pass her by. She turned to leave and glanced back over her shoulder. A gaze caught her own in her actions. A deep loathing emotion rose inside of her. This must be the one they called Iisaac…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jjenna placed a hand on Iisaac's wrist as he was about to pursue her. "Don't." she breathed.

"Jjenna's right." said Piiers. "They don't seek to fight us."

"Then it's just…a warning?" asked Shebba.

"Yes," said Feliix. "They only want to warn us, to tell us that they're here and what's going on is reality and not just a game. They want us to see and confirm that history is really repeating itself and that they won't give up only because we've beat them to their goal."

"If they think this is going to intimidate us…" said Miia.

"Actually, they know it's intimidating us." said Iivan. "They probably know by now that it's not just us."

"Oh I think they've known since the beginning about the juniors." said Garret.

"We should go back to them." said Iisaac, sheathing back his sword. "If they're not terrified, they're probably confused. We have to gain their trust, no matter what it takes."

Jjenna nodded only to him to show she agreed. The others also seemed to find truth into his statement.

Isaac closed his eyes and soon enough they were wrapped into a tunnel of golden light leading back to Sol Sanctum.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the third time Jenna suggested they'd make a run for it. It was also the third time Felix had restrained her from leaving. He sat quietly with them, listening to their frequent theories and complaints. They had come to one conclusion: They had a goal and they most likely needed them to achieve it.

Were they going to even take this? Were they all going to be used as pawns into this-whatever was preparing? And most importantly, what were they? Those people…they had called them 'adepts', but what were adepts exactly? This was all moving too fast for him. It seemed almost impossible that only a few hours ago, his sister was lying down on a hospital bed with no contact with the real world. She was now under sitting under his hand resting on her shoulder and as lively as ever.

Kera had left them as soon as they had been mysteriously transported into the unknown room. She seemed to know her way well around this place. It appeared to be a very large and ancient building. Who knew how many rooms and levels it truly counted? He could sense so much energy and power in its core…it was something he wasn't used to feeling.

Suddenly, in a flash of golden light, the eight that had 'kidnapped' them appeared inside the room. Everyone grew quiet, their eyes all focused on them.

"We hope you're the least be comfortable here." said Piiers.

No one answered. They remained silent; all eyes were still on them.

"I know you don't trust us one bit." said Iivan. "I wouldn't trust people who have told me when I awoke that I was a reincarnation and that I had powers normal people didn't have."

"Then we'll get to the point." said Jenna. "You obviously need us for something after we're trained. We won't allow ourselves to be used like this."

"Use you? Who said anything about using you?" said Iisaac. "We need your help. What we need to do, we can't do it alone."

"What do you need us for then?" asked Garet.

"You're not the only adepts who walk this world." said Feliix. "And like you, the other ones are in danger as much as you are. We need your help to localize them and bring them here, like we did with you."

"But that's not the whole story!" said Sheba, standing up. "There's something else to it." The look Feliix gave her when she had finished talking made her body drop back to her seat.

"Does the phrase," started Feliix, turning around to face her "the world is in peril, mean anything to you? The modern era Weyard has turned into made everything a vulnerable target for those who seek alchemy. Towns, cities, villages, and settlements; they're all threatened to be destroyed by what's coming. This is all just the beginning."

No one spoke after this. After a while, Isaac broke the silence.

"And what is coming?" he asked.

"Weyard may turn into a melee of chaos. We have enemies, and they'll stop at nothing to gain power." said Feliix.

"In our lifetime, after we had lit the elemental lighthouses, it became our job to keep everything at peace." said Jjenna.

"We became even more united and we fought against all who opposed the calm we installed." said Piiers.

"This sanctum became our headquarters and place of operation." said Shebba.

"And everything was going well until…" said Iisaac. "Well, our deaths."

"How did you die?" asked Sheba.

"Sheba!" reprimanded Mia.

"We'll not discuss of this now." said Feliix, turning away from them. "We'll start your training tomorrow. Jjenna, Iisaac, please show them to their bedrooms, they must be-"

"And we don't have a say in this?" interrupted Jenna, suddenly standing up. "Can't we make the decision on our own? What if we don't want to fight? What if we don't want to use these powers and return to our normal states?"

Everyone looked back at Feliix. Siblings from a different era clashing tempers; this was what they were witnessing.

"You'd think I'd know what's best for you, Jenna." said Feliix. He turned around and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heavy rain poured on the roof of the cottage. Once again, he sat on the floor of the living room, shivering. He hadn't moved from there in about a week. He was weak from the lack of food and water, stiff from the nights without sleep, and he wasn't remembering a thing at all. A bit of hope had visited his almost empty memory. He remembered a letter: A to be precise. Could it be the beginning letter of his first name? That small little ray of hope had settled an obsession into his head. He pondered day and night, positive that one day his efforts would pay off.

But he was ignorant to what he was doing to his body. Though he knew that life had granted him another chance and that he was in luck, he didn't seem to notice that he was gradually walking down the path of death. Obsessed to remember, he seemed to have forgotten what humans required to live.

"Alex." called out a voice behind him. He jumped. That was it. That was what he was looking for. "You fool. What have you done to yourself?"

"Wh-who are you?" asked Alex, turning around to face the intruder.

The stranger sighed. "Your amnesia is more serious than I thought." he said. "Come with me, I'll help you recover all of your memories."

"B-but…what is your name?"

"In my former life, they called me Kraden."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(_A/N: I could have ended the chapter there, you know. But I wouldn't think of ending with another cliffhanger, now would I?)_

Jenna awoke with a start as the rain started to pour on the stone roof of the sanctum. She had been in a light sleep, almost forcing her mind into slumber. She slowly lay back down on the bed she had been given and stared up at the ceiling.

Jjenna and Iisaac had told them that the rooms they were going to inhabit were their own back when they were alive. Though in this world, they had explained that they did not require sleep.

All of the bedrooms were personalized to the adepts. Jenna found herself feeling right at home when she lay there, watching the ceiling. It often emitted small orange and red sparks. She watched them, making out shapes and letters sleepily.

Jenna suddenly heard her bedroom door open. She sat up and turned towards it. She easily distinguished Isaac's shadow in the dark. He sneaked towards her bed and slipped under the covers next to her.

"Have you gone mad?" exclaimed Jenna.

"No, just worried." replied Isaac, pulling her closer to him.

"But what if Felix…"

"He can't stop me from seeing you." said Isaac. "I didn't have time to talk to you after you awoke in the hospital. I barely slept all night and…"

Isaac hesitated in his phrase.

"And what?" asked Jenna softly.

"I…prayed to Sol until 3 am." he admitted.

Jenna didn't know what to say. She was encircled into his arms and almost shaking at this revelation. "I…would've done the same, if it was you." she said after a long silence. She felt Isaac tighten his grip upon her.

"Are you alright now?" he asked.

"Yeah, don't worry…I'm fine." said Jenna quietly.

"Good." said Isaac. "Because you really scared me…"

Jenna didn't answer. Those simple words had made her think…what if it had been Isaac instead of her?

"Isaac?" she said after another long silence.

"Hm?" he answered.

"Can you stay here…until I fall asleep?" she asked.

"That was the plan." said Isaac. Jenna smiled, though he couldn't see it.

"Thank you…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's just so impertinent, and she can't understand." said Feliix, pacing around the elemental star room. Piiers was sitting on a boulder, listening to him ranting on.

"Jjenna would have reacted the same way." said Piiers. "Give her time; I think they're all a bit confused about this."

"I…I guess you're right."

"Maybe we should move to a more pressing matter." suggested Piiers. "What are we going to do about Keraeri?"

"I don't know…" said Feliix, staring out at the platforms ahead. "I think we should let the Wise One decide."

"And if he decides to destroy her?" asked Piiers.

"I doubt it." said Feliix. "Kera is important. He knew she'd regain some of her psynergy when we lit the lighthouses."

"Then what lies ahead for her?" asked Piiers.

"It might be a tough road ahead for Kera, as much as it will be for all of us."

Feliix closed his eyes and opened them again.

"We'll need that ship of yours." he said. "Do you remember where you've left it?"

* * *

_Finally done? I think so. Thank you everyone for waiting patiently for this chapter. I had a bit of a block after I finished the conversation between the original characters and the Outlaws characters so that's why it took longer._

_I'd like to speak about one matter right now:_

_Lemuria. I've been pushing it in my story since the beginning. It will have a pretty big role in the whole unwinding part of this. Can you guess what it will be?_

_Also, what about Imil? Sukai mentioned it was threatened to be destroyed. Will there be also events in that town? Come to think of it, what about Sukai? Will she also have an important role later on too?_

_And lastly, Kraden is helping Alex? No way. What are his intentions? And could it really be Kraden?_

_Once again, I'm inviting to share your theories._

_Until chapter 19!  
__Miyu.Lara_


	19. What Goes Around, Comes Around

_Okay readers; let me explain something to you. This story will end at chapter 25 but do you really think I'll have time to close up the plot and all? Not at all. That's why I've been announcing a sequel. Sure this will have a nice little ending, but the whole plot I was planning will mostly unfold in the sequel. BUT! I might release a prequel first, don't I suck?_

_Reviewers:_

_star wars makeover- Oooh! Chocolate ). I'm updating, like you asked._

_Kairioflight- Okay, you're good. You're very good. The grandmother has a lot to do with everything. About Imil, it's somewhat similar to that, but not really…and Kraden, I can't say right or wrong on that yet, sorry. I didn't get any gnomes thrown at me this time, but I might soon :p._

_Midnight Moon- Alright, since you've submitted so many long reviews, I'll answer them by chapter:_

_16: Northern Reaches means Imil too, not just Prox. Of course Kera knows something ). Thanks for the review._

_17: Thanks. Yeah I had fun writing the Ivan part for some reason. Heh I practically loved to write all of chapter 17. I'm glad you liked it._

_18: Yes, I agree with the 'more Isaac and Jenna' comment. I'll try to put in more googly woogly fuzzy love. Menardi at the beginning was the Menardi from the beginning of Outlaws. The 'villains' from the games are dead and buried. Remember that the Wise One revived the adepts because history was repeating itself. Alex is in Felix and Jenna's cottage, you know the one in chapter 11, 12, and 13? I dedicated a paragraph to that somewhere…anyways, I can't say anything about Kraden right now, sorry. Kera is Keraeri, the golden sun. Re-read chapter 11 and you'll understand her case a bit more, I think. There's more to her but I can't say anything about that either. Oh, Lemuria has a huge role in this. It's what's linking everything together. You'll see what happens to Imil soon, again I don't want to reveal much. Like I said before, this story may end but it doesn't mean the whole thing is over yet. Thanks for your multiple reviews and I hope you'll continue to review in the future )_

_brainrose- Thank you. It's very advanced because...well it's been more than a thousand years since the games. The world outside changed, but Lemuria changed even more. I guess it's thanks to alchemy too…About the games, I don't know at what stage of The Lost Age you're at but force is obtained with an item called 'force orb'. I think either Garet or Isaac has it in their inventory (if you've passed Jupiter Lighthouse). I've got no clue if you've got it in your items unless you've transferred your golden sun data from the first game. It's been too long since I played the game to say. And yes, Iisaac and Jjenna are also a pair, though I might not show too much signs of that at the moment. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Chapter 19**: What goes around comes around.

_Legitimate daughter of the great Sol, arise from your cradle and bless the chosen with your power. _

Isaac's eyes opened brutally. He felt a seep of cold sweat trickle down his forehead as he sat up. His covers were all mixed together and he could feel the blood pumping through his head. For the third time that week, he was awoken with the same symptoms.

Three weeks had gone by since the juniors had been put through intensive psynergy training. Ever since then, it had started. He had heard a phrase interrupt his dreams every night. Isaac didn't dare mention it to anyone. Not even Iisaac, his mentor, knew about it. He didn't want to worry them for so little. If he could cope with it, it wasn't too serious.

Isaac walked over to his dresser and picked up a shirt. He needed some air. It didn't matter if they were in the middle of February; Isaac needed to get out of the sanctum at the moment. It was almost crucial.

He walked through the deserted hallways and reached the staircase which led to the upper Sol and Luna rooms. As soon as he closed the door to the passage behind him, it disappeared. This, three weeks ago would have amazed him beyond anything, but now it seemed the weirdest things seemed normal to him.

Taking another staircase, he reached the lower level of the rooms. He passed them and reached another hallway. As he passed, doors materialized themselves and seeing that it was not the way he wished to go, disappeared again. His friends had trouble finding all of the doors as he did. It was almost as if the sanctum obeyed him. The others had to use either psynergy, or conjure up a strong emotion for them to appear before them. Not Isaac.

He came to an area filled with water and little platforms. Not in the mood for jumping, he waved his hand. The platforms moved to create a single passageway. Isaac walked across the mass of water. The platforms shifted back to their normal positions as soon as he was safely on the other side.

Isaac passed another number of hallways and another room filled with water before reaching the exit. Cold met his body once he was out. It was a foggy evening; the frost seemed to be sticking to the haze. Isaac shivered while breathing fresh air. He missed Jenna…

With all of their training, he hadn't seen her much these past weeks. He'd see her at meals but otherwise, he was well clear of Jenna's shadow. It was the same for everyone else. At first, he was under the impression that at least Felix would be studying with him as he was also a Venus adept, but even those with the corresponding element were separated.

Suddenly, he felt arms wrap themselves around him.

"I missed you…" whispered Jenna's soft voice.

Isaac's heart raced as he turned around to face her. "Me too…" he said.

He pulled her closer to him, closing his eyes.

"It's really cruel. All of this is…" said Jenna after a faint silence. "I haven't been this close to you since that other nigh when…"

She wasn't able to finish her sentence that Isaac pulled her into a kiss. He savored this moment for he had no idea when he would be able to after it was over.

Isaac abruptly pulled away, feeling a hostile energy approaching. He lifted his head towards the source.

"What's wrong?" asked Jenna worriedly.

"Get behind me." ordered Isaac.

"I can fight too!" protested Jenna.

"Alright, be quiet!" said Isaac. Jenna was stopping him from concentrating on the threat.

He lifted his hand, his palm facing forward and his eyes closed. What was coming had tremendous powers. They couldn't beat it alone.

Isaac took hold of Jenna's wrist and started to run back into the sanctum.

"Isaac! What's going on?" asked Jenna, getting irritated by what she couldn't feel.

"There's something coming…something very strong." said Isaac. "We can't possibly think of fighting it alone."

He made the platforms of the first water room shift again as he spoke. Jenna remained quiet after that, probably checking for herself if what he was saying was true.

Isaac led her through the many hallways before reaching the door to the table room. He barged in without knocking. All eight senior adepts were sitting around the octagonal table, apparently talking before the interruption.

"Something's out there." said Isaac, meeting his mentor's enquiring gaze.

"The kid is right." said Miia.

Iisaac closed his eyes and checked for himself. He swore under his breath.

"Alex." he said.

"Alex? But that's not possible!" interfered Jenna behind Isaac. "Kera killed him before Christmas." She looked at Isaac. "We were there! We saw it!"

She looked around the senior adepts for support. All of them stayed silent.

"He wasn't dead, at least his mind wasn't." said Feliix. "He escaped a while back, but I thought he couldn't remember anything at all…" He cast a look at Iisaac.

Iisaac closed his eyes and opened them again.

"I was so busy lately, I forgot to check up on his state." he said. "He left his haven a few days ago; apparently he's guided by someone." Iisaac shook his head.

Feliix emitted a sound which resembled a growl. "We need everyone awake, right now." he said. "Go wake your apprentices. Iisaac, Jjenna, prepare the Djinn. Make sure you're ready to summon Iris when I give you the signal."

Everyone nodded and left the room hurriedly. Iisaac and Jjenna separated themselves from their companions to take another path, their juniors at their heels.

"I know there's more than you're telling them." said Jjenna, as they ran to the Djinn room.

"You're right…" said Iisaac. "He's being guided by someone very familiar to us."

"Who?" asked Jjenna.

"Kraden." said Iisaac.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In fifteen minutes time, the sixteen adepts were outside of the sanctum, looking worried but confident.

"Feliix," said Piiers quietly as he sheathed his sword "are you sure they're ready for this?" Piiers cast a look around the juniors, seeing right through their mask of confidence. They were terrified.

"Why do you think we're here?" asked Feliix. "They're not going to fight unless they really need to. I'm not letting Alex get near them."

"Summoning Iris is all good and all, but are you sure it will be enough against him?" asked Piiers.

"I believe I know his weaknesses more than you do." said Feliix. "Just get ready for battle."

Feliix walked away from him, going over to his junior. Felix was exactly the way he was when he was alive. Serious, determined, and calm.

"Alex, he was your friend at one point, wasn't he?" asked Feliix, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Felix nodded. "He saved my ass a few times, yes." he said.

Feliix smiled. "Alex lost his memory after Kera's attack, remember that."

"Where is she?" he asked, looking around.

"She's in a room locked by a key of very strict alchemy. She wants to be alone, I think we should all respect that." said Feliix.

Felix nodded.

"I don't want you and your friends to fight unless your lives are in danger, alright?" said Feliix, his grip on his junior's shoulder tightening.

"I…understand." said Felix, halfway thinking of protesting.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Queen Anaya!"

Nessa, the first queen of Lemuria's chambermaid, ran towards her ruler in hysteria. The old woman was unconscious on the ground, shaking tremendously.

More people dashed into the room. Together, they carried the queen to her bed, laying her down.

She suddenly gasped for air and opened her eyes.

"She's burning with fever!" exclaimed Nessa, feeling Anaya's forehead.

The first queen lifted a shaking hand towards the ceiling.

"Piers!" she screamed. "Don't let him take her!"

"She's delirious!" said a guard.

"We need the water of the great fountain!" said another maid.

"What's going on here?" asked a trembling voice.

The assembly bowed down.

"Queen Dreilla!" said Nessa. "She requires the water of the great fountain!"

"Fools." said the queen, walking towards Anaya. "The queen is having a vision, if we stop it now, there's no telling what we'll not know."

"Don't let him take her!" screamed Anaya.

Queen Dreilla placed two fingers on her temple and pointed a finger at a bowl of water on the bedside table. The water reacted and transformed itself into a scene in front of the baffled servants.

"I see…the prince and princess…" mumbled Dreilla. "Oh no…SUKAI!"

(_A/N: Again, I could stop it here and leave you with a nice little cliffhanger, but I'm not that ev_il)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry Jenna, nothing will happen to us…" whispered Felix, seeing the frightened expression on his sister's face.

"I'm not worried about Alex. It's something the ancient version on Isaac said…" Jenna bit her inferior lip.

"What did he say?" asked Felix, trying to conceal the anger in his voice.

"He said he sensed Kraden's energy." said Jenna in a low voice.

"But…that's not…I saw him…you did too…" baffled Felix.

"You know it could be possible." said Jenna. "The people who became our mentors were once dead too."

"I still don't believe…"

"He's approaching!" screamed Iisaac, bringing the whispered conversation to an end.

Just then, the doors of the Sol Sanctum opened, and out walked Kera.

"Alex." she said angrily.

"Stay where you are, Kera." ordered Feliix.

"I'm old enough to know what's safe for me." said Kera,

The argument could've gone on if it hadn't been for the sudden low breathing which could be heard in the frost.

"Prepare your weapons, Iisaac and Jenna, at my signal, unleash Iris." whispered Feliix.

Everyone nodded.

Soon, the senses became silhouettes, and silhouettes became outlines. Then the outlines became Kraden, Alex still hidden by the fog. Seeing the old scholar, Isaac, Garet, Jenna, Felix, Ivan and Sheba couldn't help but placing a knee on the ground as they all had done so many times before him when they were children. This action left Piers and Mia standing well out of the group.

"Feliix! Iisaac, it has been so long!" exclaimed Kraden.

Those who had no clue about who they were about to meet looked extremely stunned. They said nothing, casting furtive looks at Felix, wondering what to do next.

Close enough now, Iisaac closed his eyes and scanned deep into the scholar's core. What he uncovered was more than shocking.

"Alex?" he questioned.

"What? _Our_ Alex?" asked Miia.

Iisaac nodded.

Kraden began to laugh evilly, which reminded everyone of the antagonist they knew.

"After a few millenniums, we meet again." he cackled. "And still, none of you have changed since then."

"Iisaac, I don't believe it's him. Why would he look like Kraden?" protested Shebba. "Last time we met, Alex couldn't change his form at will."

Kraden laughed yet again. "There are many things, Shebba, which you are ignorant about. Like the art of necromancy, for instance.

"Necromancy…" mumbled Iisaac. "The art of bringing the dead back to life."

"Exactly." said Alex. "When my time came to leave this world, my spirit stayed behind for a reason unknown. I became a simple wandering soul, until I happened to find the path to the Vale cemetery. I found the remains of the old scholar from both eras and used a combination of the both of them to create myself a new body. Of course, I would have preferred using something a bit younger…"

Isaac felt a wave of anger wash over him. That monster had dared touched Master Kraden's remains…he would kill him.

"You dirty son of a bitch!" he screamed, running towards him with his sword clenched in his hand.

"Isaac!" screamed everyone in unison.

"Isaac, no!" It was Garet. He grabbed Isaac around the shoulders and attempted to restrain him. "You'll-die-he's-not-like-us!"

"I don't give a damn!" he screamed.

"You-should-even-you-can't-beat-him-alone!"

"_Sol's Net_."

Isaac was trapped inside of a golden sphere, unable to move.

"Keraeri!" exclaimed Kraden. "How great to see you here!"

Isaac wheeled his head around and caught a glimpse of Kera with her hand up in the air. She was the one restraining him from attacking Alex.

"Alex," said Kera with a tang of hate in her voice "haven't changed much, have you?"

Kraden heaved up another evil laugh.

"Why don't you tell us what you want?" asked Feliix.

"Alex, come forth and show us your prize."

The other shadow in the fog approached, carrying something in his arms. It resembled a young woman. As soon as Alex was in clear view, Piers felt a shock hit him.

"Sukai!" he exclaimed angrily.

"I don't think any of you adepts know how important she is to what will come." said Kraden. "But I can tell you that she will have a very essential role to play."

"Let her go!" screamed Piers, ready to strike.

"Piers, don't!" warned Piiers. "It's useless to waste your energy like this."

"Alright, so she's important, why are you here to tell us that?" said Feliix, dragging the conversation, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

"I know that you and your happy flock enjoy playing the hero." said Kraden, casting a suggestive look at Piers. "Tell me the instructions to sail across the Sea of Time and no harm will be brought to her."

"If you think you can get to us like this…" said Jjenna.

"Oh not you, Jjenna." said Kraden with a smile. "I know you would rather die and take the secret to the grave, although that might be impossible right now." He chuckled mischievously. "But I know that the young man here both knows and will probably tell me."

He looked at Piers in the eye. "Won't you tell me, Piers Hara, how I can reach your homeland?"

"I…" Piers turned his gaze towards everyone around him, and back to Sukai.

"Jjenna, Isaac, NOW!" screamed Feliix.

There was a flash of pink light and a beautiful woman appeared in front of them. Most of the adepts shielded their eyes as she stroke on their enemy.

"Surely, I'll return…" moaned Kraden, before disappearing from view. He had magically transported himself and Alex away from where they stood, leaving Sukai's limp form on the snow.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's after Lemuria for some reason, but why, I just don't know…" said Iisaac.

"That girl is essential to what he wants apparently." said Miia.

"I heard Piers talk about her, apparently she's the princess of the second royal family of Lemuria." said Piiers.

"Your hometown must have changed a lot, Piiers." said Jjenna.

"It seems so…" said Piiers, in a sad tone.

The eight original adepts were sitting around the octagonal table yet again. The juniors were all sent to bed, now forbidden to wander the sanctum unaccompanied. Piers had been given permission to watch over Sukai.

"If we want answers, why don't we go to the source of everything?" suggested Iivan.

"You mean go to Lemuria?" asked Garret.

Iivan nodded.

"You're forgetting one little problem." said Feliix.

"What's that?" asked Iivan.

"The Lemurian Ship had been lost for a whole era of time." said Feliix.

Piiers smiled. "Actually, it's not so lost after all."

"What do you mean?" asked Shebba.

For an answer, Piiers stood and picked up the black crystal on the mantelpiece of the fireplace.

"I realized when the people of Atteka installed the wings on my ship that the black crystal reacted to them, so I could…" Piiers turned to Shebba. "I'm getting to the point, so you can get out of my head."

"Sorry." she said.

"Well anyways, I could probably call it over here."

"What are you waiting for then?" exclaimed Jjenna. "I want to see the old ship again!"

She got up and pushed him out of the door. "Go!" she insisted.

"Alright, alright!" he said. "Come on everyone!"

The eight adepts ran to the entrance of the sol sanctum. Piiers reached the cliff's edge where the sanctum lay and put the black orb up towards the sky.

At first, there was nothing. Then the crystal began to glow blue.

"Look!" gasped Shebba.

The eight adepts turned towards where she was pointing.

Out on the horizon, they caught sight of a winged ship making its way through the wind to join them.

_Guess whose back? The ship is back! _

_Lol. Alright, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot. I loved writing it._

_In other news, I'll now refer to the original Alex as Kraden since he is using his body, after all._

_Now for my awesome plot, I'll give you three clues:_

_Mayhem Moments_

_Felix's chapel vision_

_187 Lemuria Street_

_I hope you can try to make me some awesome theories soon?_

_One question: Why is Sukai so important?_

_I want to hear you wacky opinions!_

_Miyu.Lara_


	20. The Sails

_Ugh my brain is telling me that if I don't start this chapter soon, no one will read it until Christmas. So yeah, here I go. _

_Also, happy birthday to Outlaws who has been going on for a year. The date was somewhere in July, I think. Anyways, I forgot to mention it then so yeah, throw the confetti._

_I've decided that Outlaws will end around chapter 23/24. I'm doing a quick closing job on this so that I can start concentrating on the prequel, and then the sequel. They might be both posted at the same time, I'll see about that when I get there._

_This chapter will be mostly about Piers and Piiers. It's where you see where Lemuria really comes in the story. And those hints I've left in my last closing note will mingle with that later. Well at least, they'll be mentioned. _

_My reviewers:_

_savinglifelessness- Yeah, I felt really horrible about using that situation. So sorry about your disturbance after you'd finish with chapter 19. I can't really tell you if he'll die, that would be giving away a lot. _

_brainrose- Oh I'm pretty sure Alex and 'Kraden' will follow them; after all, they have a plan too. And no, Alex can't remember anything. Actually, you'll see what's become of poor Alex's mind soon. He is learning a few things from 'Kraden', yes but he's not training him much. You'll see more clearly into the Alex/Kraden business soon._

_star wars makeover- Ice cream? Should've said so before! Anyways, thanks for reviewing._

_Lucky Star25- Thank you for your support. It's very much appreciated. I've seen your review of Beneath the Lies as well, again thanks. I'm glad you enjoy my story. I'm always happy to hear that readers are enjoying it as much as I love to write it._

_unicornmaddy- That's alright. Glad you're enjoying the story. _

_Val of clan valkyre- Actually, Isaac's always been my favorite but Piers is probably third on my list. Anyways, thanks for reviewing and I hope that whatever is going on will be alright after all._

_KairiofLight- Yeah, school got me too. That's why this chapter is pretty late. Okay, with the Promised Land thing, you're very sharp. Too sharp. Seriously, I had to find my own clues myself to verify. Can't say you're right or wrong yet, but yes, you're heading the right direction. The song 'the promised land' that I included earlier (I think about chapter 8-ish, not sure) was supposed to be in the movie Advent Children (FF7-2) but I believe it got taken out. But if you know the GS games as much as I do, you'll notice that the lyrics match the 'quest for Lemuria' thing in TLA. Imil…yes, that's an important thing, really. No one has an elaborate theory yet since I didn't give out much clues, but it's pretty huge, not that huge, but it's huge. And it probably won't be resolved in this story. The Opposing Clans thing like you called it is also pretty important. Actually, it's major. Kraden…I've had a lot of questions about him. Well Alex actually, not Kraden. You'll see clearly into that soon. Oh and you're right, I should go get a shield._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 20:** The Sails

The elder adepts had allowed their juniors to go around Vale for a few hours to collect supplies for their upcoming journey across the eastern sea. The novice adepts had felt extremely happy and excited about leaving the depths of the sanctum to see the sun once more. Though, upon reaching the town, their anxious attitudes dissipated quickly. The town of Vale has almost become a desert. Houses and shops were abandoned and boarded up, while the streets were quiet enough to hear an echo of the wind. It was easy to deduct that most of the population of Vale had fled south after the monster attack. Having only known about war in history textbooks, the eight juniors had been extremely shocked with the sight.

While everyone was sinisterly gathering supplies, Jenna had pulled a fast one on them. She had something to do, and it didn't concern anyone but her.

Sol's chapel was as empty as it had been a few months back. Nothing had changed, and it didn't look like it ever would.

Jenna kneeled in front of Sol's statue, shaking tremendously.

"Dear Sol, our only light, please grant us safety on our journey. I know where we're going, and I know that it won't be easy. We'll be sailing on the grave of my parents, and I hope that the same end is not what you have in store for us. Please guide us through it and allow us to save the world you love. I have no clue what awaits us in the future, but all the same, it will be difficult."

"He stopped answering prayers a while back." said a voice behind Jenna. She turned around to see Kera in the entrance of the chapel.

"You and Sol, are connected, aren't you?" asked Jenna.

"Sol, god of the sun, Keraeri, golden sun." said Kera. "What do you think?"

She disappeared in a golden light. Jenna sighed and went back on her way. Only, she could see no sign of them anywhere. Stuck with sudden panic, Jenna called out their names in the wind. No sound came out of her mouth. Not a whisper or a murmur for help could escape her lips. She was alone, and afraid.

"_Five keys open what is concealed, and what makes no sense. Nothing will forever be hidden from the world once the door has opened. War raging on will cease and everyone will applaud their divinity once more."_

Jenna looked for the source of the voice, but in vain. The world around her was spinning and she was becoming light headed. Her legs, unable to support her weight, made her collapse onto the ground.

"What do you think happened?" said Garet's voice.

"Hard to say…I don't think she realized the dangers when she left the group." said Garett.

"Feliix isn't going to be happy…" said Garet.

"No, I don't think he will."

Jenna opened her eyes slightly. Both Garets were sitting at a small table, close to her. They didn't seem to notice that she was awake. A little more exploration told her that she was back at the sanctum.

"Finally awake?" inquired Garet, noticing her conscious state.

Jenna nodded and sat up. "What happened?"

"You disappeared for a while, then we saw you making your way back and you collapsed in the middle of the road." said Garet.

Jenna remembered the words she had heard. Was that a sign from Sol himself? Though she couldn't remember what they had said, it seemed all very important.

"I'm alright now." said Jenna to reassure them. "When are we leaving?"

"Feliix said in a few days, there's still something he needs to know." said Garett.

"What is that?" asked Jenna.

"The directions to get across the Sea of Time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If you want to go to the stars, yes I think that was the first part." Feliix sat crouched against a piece of parchment, and tried to write down the part of the song he remembered.

Felix returned from diner to find his mentor still poring over the same document, as he had done all day. Sitting across from him, he read the words he had managed to write. What he read froze him to the bones. He remembered, not so long ago, to have heard the same words from the mouths of children. Sol had shown him that vision. Could this be the directions to get to Piers' home?

"What is it?" asked Feliix raising his eyes to meet his apprentice's.

"I've heard this before…" said Felix.

"Really? When?"

"A few months ago, when I learned that my parents had died, I went and blamed Sol for everything. In the end, he showed me some kind of vision…"

The story took the half of an hour to tell. When he was finished, Feliix looked at him, amazed.

"And you didn't hear anything else but about the stars, the moon, and the sun?" he asked after a short moment of silence.

"No." said Felix. "But was he showing me something about the song you're trying to remember, or is it something completely different?"

"I think we'll need to look into this to make sure, but for now, they're more important matters to tend to."

Felix nodded and joined his mentor in remembering the song.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_If you want to go to the stars. If you want to go to the stars. Go north, past the twins, passing two swirls. Run deasil twice 'round the trunk. Haste without waste and head to the east. Past three to the north. There, run 'round thrice and wait for the waves to stop_

_When they stop, run north and go for the stars. If you race full of folly and take the wrong way, you'll find yourself a watery grave_."

Sukai sang as she sewed together a toy doll made out of cloth. Piers had been very sweet by bringing her back from Vale all kinds of materials for her doll making. So he had remembered what her hobbies were…this could only warm her heart even more.

And though the door closed and bolted by strict psynergy, her voice carried out through the whole sanctum.

Feliix, who was still trying to remember the lyrics of the very same song, was stuck with sudden enlightenment. He quickly ran about the sanctum, looking for the source of the voice until he reached Sukai's door.

He knocked politely, though he was full of excitement.

"Lady Sukai, may I come in?" he announced.

"Oh, yes." she answered, unlocking the door for him. Feliix walked in to find her stitching together a doll.

"That song…" he said. "What was it?"

"Oh, it's a song my mother taught me as a little girl. She said that if I ever lost my way back home, this would bring me back." she said.

Feliix was now sure he was right. "Could you write the lyrics down for me?" he asked.

"Of course!" said Sukai, putting aside her sewing materials and moved to the small table in the corner of the room. She took out a paper and quill and wrote down every single verse.

After handing it to Feliix, she did a curtsy. He thanked her and left. With the directions in hand, they could leave the very next day.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Unbelievable! It's even stronger than before!" exclaimed Piiers as he activated the ship with his black crystal.

"So, this ship, it can really…fly?" asked Piers, behind him.

"Back then, it couldn't go very high, but it seems that the recent change in the energy of the world increased its power." said Piiers.

"It's amazing how it works." said Piers, looking around the room in awe.

"Imagine my reaction when I saw what the people of Atteka had done to my ship." said Piiers, while shrugging.

Piers smiled at the remark.

"Are you two still down there? Feliix wants to leave now." Shebba's voice said from deck.

"She's right." said Piiers. "And I can't wait to see how high the ship can go now."

The two water adepts headed up to deck, both breathing outright excitement. Everyone seemed to be feeling the same way.

"We won't be flying it when we're on the open sea." said Feliix. "It may consume a lot of our psynergy and we can't tell if it'll be needed or not."

"Is the sea really that dangerous?" asked Sheba, anxiousness floating in her gaze.

"They're more monsters out there than on land. But the ones in the Eastern Sea aren't to be worried about." reassured Shebba.

"Will we see the Western Sea later on?" asked Isaac.

"Only fate and destiny will decide upon that." said Iisaac.

Sukai and Kera were also both aboard the ship. Feliix had made it clear that he did not want anyone staying behind while they were gone. Kera was fairly displeased upon hearing his decision; she had been distant since Alex had shown up.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The juniors were pleased to get out in the sun and see what they had not seen before. The ship flew above the ground, leaving them to see Angara on a new angle. Soon after they had stopped gaping at the view, the eight adepts set a friendly battle competition on the deck of the ship. Felix was surprised to see his sister's swordplay. He could see her eyes analyzing the situation and figuring out the proper tactics to assure her victory. He was amazed to see how she had evolved from a fiery tempered kid to a headstrong warrior. Jenna had been well taught.

Isaac also saw the change in his love's skills as her blade pointed at his throat and her lips stretched into an amused smile.

"Alright, you got me." he said, pouting.

"We're about to land into sea!" announced Miia from the prow of ship.

The juniors abandoned their little contest to watch as the floating vessel slowly lowered itself into the water. As soon as it hit the sea and the waves took control of their movements, Jenna and Garet both felt nausea rippling through their bodies. They both ran to the edge of the ship and vomited what they had eaten that morning.

"Jenna!" worried Felix as he went over to her. They all circled them, wondering what was wrong.

"Seasickness." said Piers.

"It's quite normal for a fire adept to have it the first time they're at sea." said Miia.

"Rest, I think," said Feliix "is in order."

Felix agreed and with the help of Isaac and Mia, he brought the two mars adepts below deck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The journey from Vale to the Sea of Time took a few days. Feliix would occasionally order that they all focused their minds and make the ship fly to save time, but he also insisted that they all got the rest they needed. He was worried, and Piiers also understood why. He and Feliix had lit the beacon of Mercury Lighthouse together. Both of them had felt something change in the direction of Lemuria. An old foe was coming back to the surface of the whirlpools, and his goals weren't precise.

If there was need to fight, Feliix wanted to have everyone ready for it.

His mood only weighed heavier when the ship was suddenly submerged in dank fog. The juniors had all stopped what they were doing and stayed silent.

"If you want to go to the stars…" mumbled Feliix under his breath. If they followed the old instructions from Yepp, they had nothing to worry about.

"This place…what is it?" asked Isaac to his mentor.

"We gave it the name The Sea of Time."

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun! What will happen there? Will they meet Poseidon, and is there more to him than they mentioned? There's a clue earlier in the story about this, look around the Halloween chapters._

_Sorry this came in supppperrrrr late. I've been really busy, seriously._

_And also, I probably won't be publishing in time, so Happy Halloween to everyone! _

_Again, I'm inviting you to share your theories with me. You'll get nice bat shaped cookies out of it :)_

_Miyu.Lara_


	21. The Riddle in Verses

_Wow has it been long? I've just suddenly remembered that I had a chapter to write. I've been re-reading the chapters I call 'the clue chapters' since they're loaded with clues which will all add up to something in this very chapter. _

_And as another thought, don't pay attention to the clues I've hinted at the end of chapter 19. They're not very accurate anymore. Yes, some of them are important, just not that much anymore._

_Last little note, the story will probably be longer than I've announced. It may even go until chapter 28. Who knows? _

_I've also noticed that I definitely need to repost a lot of chapters when I'll be completely done with the series. I'll announce on my profile when they'll be reposted._

_Enjoy!_

_Reviewers:_

star wars makeover- Oooh cookie! Thank you.

Lucky Star25- At least you're a patient one. You'll see in this chapter about Poseidon, though they'll be more than one encounter with him. I've left some clues about him about everywhere. Thanks for reviewing.

Aelitasboi- Hmm where are you in there? Ah there you are! I see you there in the reviews for chapter 16 (at least, I'm hoping that's you). Don't sweat it; we've all got busy lives. Glad to see you're back

Midnight Silver Okami17- Glad you've joined fanfiction! Lol nope, it's not Sukai. She's important, but for another reason. Perhaps you'll understand why in this chapter, if you're sharp enough. Oh Alex is even more twisted than you probably thing. Enjoy!

brainrose- Nope, sorry. The game of cards only preludes to the arrival of Mia and Piers, who both come from Lemuria as well as Poseidon. I thought it would just connect things. Look through chapters 5 and 6. Those two chapters are connected by a lot of small events that are actual clues. Pay attention now! And as for what he wants, I can't give that away right now.

* * *

**Chapter 21-** The Riddle in Verses

Jenna suddenly came up on deck, wondering why the ship was shaking so much. Looking around, she gasped. This place was too familiar to her. She could see the terror on her parent's face as they probably hit the first whirlpool and were directed to their graves. She silently put her hands together and looked up at the sky, which shown no sun.

"Sol, guardian of our lives, please guide us through." she whispered, feeling suddenly panicked.

Isaac noticed her in the entrance of the lower levels and came towards her. "Don't worry, Feliix knows this song…it's strange but it's working. He's guiding us through smoothly, actually."

Jenna looked puzzled and went closer to the prow of the ship. Their leader was steering the ship in good unison with the melody he was mumbling.

"Couldn't we just have taken an airplane?" asked Sheba, looking a bit worried about their travels.

"What is this airplane you speak of?" asked Shebba, confused.

"It's like a car, but much faster. It flies, a bit like this ship but it goes high in the sky. So high, that there is no air to breathe and so they have to provide artificial oxygen." answered Felix.

"I think I trust this ship more than an object which seems too heavy to even lift off the ground." said Feliix.

Jenna smiled as she remembered the way he reacted while being in her brother's car.

"You should all go back to your posts now, it is not impossible that we encounter something in these damned waters." said Feliix.

They all returned to what they had been assigned to do. Jjenna, on the other hand, went up to Iisaac whom was going through the waves, trying to sense the presence of the king of the sea.

"Do you sense anything at all?" she asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Something yes, but it could be the vibrations coming out of Lemuria itself." he answered.

"And if that's not the case?"

"Then we fight." said Piiers. "I don't know why the guardian of Lemuria would return after all of those years, but if we beat him once, we can do it again."

"But he could be stronger this time…" mumbled Jjenna.

"Yes, and we have more people this time." pointed out Piiers.

"I don't think they're ready…" said Jenna.

"They are." said Iisaac.

There was a moment of silence where Jjenna and Iisaac observed their apprentices a little further off, talking quite normally. There was so much potential, in the both of them. The two elder adepts both knew, just by instinct, that they would one day be great.

"You're probably right…" said Jjenna silently.

Suddenly, the eight elder adepts felt sadness coming from Iivan and Shebba.

"What is it?" asked Garrett, who was closer to them.

Tears were streaming down Shebba's face while Iivan was trying to hide his own by facing the waves instead of his friend's gaze.

"It's just so sad…" said Shebba. "Whatever that thing is feeling, it's just so sad…"

"Can't you feel it lament?" whispered Iivan to his friends.

"No, I can't." said Piiers.

"I can." muttered Isaac. His eyes were closed to prevent any tear from escaping but he could feel it. He could feel sadness, a feeling of guilt so strong that it could kill a man. It was pain like he had never felt before.

They all turned to Iisaac, wondering if he could also feel it.

"I cannot." he said, reading their silent question.

"Well that's a bit odd." said Jjenna.

"It's approaching..." said Iisaac.

The water shook fiercely and out came a giant man. His hair was grey, reflecting a blue color in the light of the ship's lanterns. His eyes were a light mixture of blue and green. He held a trident in his right hand, as giant as the ship's mast. He wore no clothes, though his body finished in a fine green fish tail. This was the king of the sea. This was Poseidon.

"Garrett, get your apprentice out of the lower levels. If he sinks the ship, he's doomed. Everyone else, get ready to fight. Juniors, get behind your mentors and be ready to second them at any moment. We'll see how seriously you took your training." ordered Feliix. Everyone moved exactly the way he had described it.

"Feliix, I'll take the princess to safety." said Kera, appearing suddenly behind him without warning.

Feliix hesitated for a few seconds before nodding his head. He didn't think she would be needed for the struggle. Piiers had said it himself, if they beat him once, they could beat him again.

Shebba and Iivan went from producing silent tears to stifling sobs. They absorbed the sea creature's emotions like they had never done before on anyone else. Isaac struggled to keep his sword upwards and look steadily at his opponent but it was a difficult task. He held back his tears by biting his lower lip and only dry, almost silent sobs escaped his lips. On the outside, he seemed like he could hold out forever, but he was almost ripped apart in the inside.

The mentors began to attack, using their psynergy and Djinn in wild combinations. Isaac could feel every beat of his heart in his chest. As it pounded against his torso, he saw glimpses of Poseidon's past; the way he threw his trident at a poor family's door every time the whirlpools demanded a sacrifice, how one day he was forced to kill someone so powerful; how her lover had avenged her…

_But why, why did you do it? Why…why did you kill all of those people? Why is it so important to you to keep outsiders away from Lemuria? _thought Isaac, a few tears trickling down his face. _Why do you need to fight us? Why? Why? Why?_

"WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" screamed Isaac out loud, looking straight at Poseidon. His sobs became more pronounced and a wave of pain crashed into his heart. He felt a feeling of guilt, an alien weight of regret had dropped inside of him, making a twisted emotion. He fell to his knees, tears falling on the deck.

"Isaac!" Jenna rushed at his side. She dropped to her knees by his side and put an arm over his shoulders. "What is it?"

"He…he cannot be forgiven so he sins even more." said Isaac, looking straight at the creature. The mentors were still attempting to harm Poseidon, though even their strongest methods didn't seem to weaken him. "Look at him Jenna. Does he look happy to be attacking us? Doesn't he look like he'd rather someone finished him off instead?"

Jenna didn't answer. Her face had lost all color as Isaac's words reached her. Never had she heard him speak so vividly about death before. "Jenna, if you know what's right, you'll finish him off right now." he said after a while.

Jenna stood up, summoning the strength in her arm to pick up her sword. Her fingers closed in on the handle and she tried to put it upwards to usefulness. But as soon as she attempted to, something in her head blocked her from moving. It was as though someone had thrown a drape over her mind, making her thoughts hazy and her movements slow.

_Child, though you have the power to defeat this creature, the time for him to be slain has not yet come._

Jenna looked around. No one had spoken.

_Steer the ship to the city, I shall guide you._

"Who are you?" whispered Jenna.

There was no answer. Jenna's mind cleared up as she remembered the stranger's orders. Steer the ship? She couldn't, she didn't know how…and controlling this beauty frightened her. Jenna turned and looked back at Isaac, too weakened by the shared emotions of Poseidon and then to her friends, standing behind their mentors, waiting for their signal to enter the fight. Her eyes then turned to the sea creature. They were all doomed if she didn't do something…

Dropping her sword she pushed through the line of juniors and dodged the blows the elders delivered to Poseidon to reach the prow. They all called out to her but she ignored them. Grabbing hold of the wheel, she turned it left in a full and brutal swing. The carving of the dragon which lingered on the front of the ship moved against Poseidon's chest, making a large mark against his torso. Blood poured in large drops and stained the deck. Jenna continued her maneuver as the passengers aboard were pushed against one side of the ship. She moved clumsily against the whirlpools and finally passed the sun.

Poseidon, angered by the unexpected blow, reappeared from the debts of the sea in front of her. She screamed in terror. What now?

"Everyone!" said Feliix's voice and relief flowed through her. "Concentrate. Flying the ship is our only escape."

She felt everyone's psynergy unite as one and the Lemurian Ship was lifted off of the waves and into the sky. Jenna found it even harder to steer in the air. _You said you would guide me, _she thought angrily. _Where is your guidance?_

And then, she wasn't making an effort at all. She felt the warmth of hands on her forearms, steering the ship for her. Later, when she would speak about it with Felix, she would describe it as a feeling of total safety. It felt as though the worries of a few minutes ago were ephemeral and unimportant.

In a few seconds only, the ship was steered from the Sea of Time and into a cave. The water was calm and everyone aboard the ship sighed with relief.

Piiers quickly moved to the prow and took control of the steering wheel as Jenna collapsed to her knees and took a deep breath. Her hair, magnetized by drops of sweat stuck on her forehead and her knees felt as though they could never be used again.

Feliix looked upon the teenager with an angry look on his face.

"What were you thinking?" he said angrily. "Your recklessness could have killed us all."

Jenna didn't answer but looked crossly at Feliix. For once, she had no defense for herself, no smart remark, no way to talk back. Nothing.

She opened her mouth to speak for herself, knowing it would be in vain, but before she could do so, Felix stepped in front of his teacher and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Jenna saved our lives." he said.

A few subtle gasps could be heard in the silence. Nothing was said for a long time. The two Venus adepts looked deep into each others eyes. Felix had a sudden feeling of disdain towards his mentor. Though wise, no one could reprimand Jenna for her recklessness except for him.

"Have you thought about what would have happened if she crashed the ship?" asked Feliix suddenly.

"Well, she didn't, did she?" said Isaac, his tear-stained face clearer in the small crowd of adepts.

Jenna stood up with difficulty and looked into Feliix's eyes. Not aggressively, but dreamily, almost insanely.

"I was guided by the Gods." she told him in something close to a whisper.

"Feliix, she's feverish, let me take her to bed." said Jjenna, putting a hand on her brother's shoulder. Why had the years spent in the Great Sleep made him so cold and hot tempered? Was the feeling of carrying the world on his shoulders once again devastating him?

"Your sister is right, Lord Feliix." said Sukai, returning with Kera by her side.

Feliix simply nodded and went to an isolated corner on the side of the ship and gazed upon the cave walls, although interested by its texture.

Isaac passed an arm over Jenna's shoulder and felt the whole weight of her body collapse on him. Felix rushed over and picked up his sister.

"We're approaching Lemuria." announced Piiers at the prow.

Piers and Mia ran towards him and leaned against the rim of the ship. They were finally home.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The guards at the Lemurian docks watched as the winged ship navigated and anchored on their decks. Their jaws dropped as they saw the hugeness of the boat and its history. They didn't make ships like that anymore here…

"Now that," pointed out one of them, "is something you don't see everyday."

They all nodded in agreement, wondering whom it was who had made it through the Sea of Time. As the ship got closer, they recognized three familiar faces aboard.

"It's the royal children!" exclaimed the one closest to the water.

"Quick, assist them off their vessel!" said another one. "And you," he pointed at a new graduate, "go and send word to the royal family of their arrival."

"Yes sir!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh dear. Those guards seemed to have recognized you." said Miia.

"It's alright." said Mia. "Lemurians are very friendly."

Piiers however looked at the shadow his beloved city cast. It was so different from the Lemuria he remembered, so different from his home.

"You…come to love it the way it is..." said Piers uncomfortably. "I know how difficult it must be to see a land you once loved evolved into a piece of technological shit."

"You call it shit?" asked Piiers.

"I've never liked the way it became over the years. When I was born, yes, it was this way, but back then, mayhem moments weren't so frequent."

"Mayhem moments?" asked the mentor.

Piers didn't have time to explain himself. A plank was dropped, allowing them to descend from the ship.

"You three should go first." said Iivan, nodding to Sukai, Piers, and Mia. "Take us to the palace."

They nodded and stepped on the platform, walking quite proudly towards their homeland. The guards bowed down to the royal children of their city.

"As captain of the guard brigade of Lemuria I welcome back your Highnesses to their homeland." said the man closest to them.

"Thank you very much, Captain." said Piers as the others descended.

The scene from the poor guards' point of view must have been one of the strangest they had ever seen. Out came people with identical replicas of themselves. A girl, clearly unconscious was being carried by a man as two other men came out, one supporting the other. None of them looked as though they could hold out for very long without a bed.

Just then, the royal families made an entrance.

"Piers, what has happened to you and your friends?" asked Anaya as she took his hand into hers. Piers noticed that his grandmother was getting blinder by the day.

"We've met challenges along the way." said Piers.

"You will surely tell me all about it once we get to the palace." said Anaya, her gaze suddenly turning to Feliix.

"Young man, approach me." she said softly to him.

Feliix did as he was told. He bowed down respectfully as he would have done if it were Hydros standing in front of him.

"Please stand, I wish to look into your kind eyes." said the queen.

Feliix stood up and met the old woman's eyes. There was a moment when he thought she had become a living statue as she had not even blinked in a long moment. But just then, she moved again.

"I see many of your companions are in need of rest." she said looking around.

"Why don't we save our inevitably long conversation for tomorrow morning then?" proposed Dreilla, noticing more than her elder how much of a necessity it was for the mortal adepts to recover.

"A very good idea." said Anaya. "Let us be on our way."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way to the palace, Piiers often glanced at things with amazement. He would have never imagined how much Lemuria had evolved since his demise.

"Everything runs on the power of psynergy." explained his junior. "We've found ways to create power using psynergy stones. But they have their flaws. That creates mayhem moments."

"What are mayhem moments?" asked Piiers.

"It's a situation when a psynergy stone is overloaded with power and explodes. Often, this happens to the stones that are the source of many important and demanding tasks."

"I thought Lemuria was controlled by computers." said Garet weakly behind him.

Piers chuckled a bit before answering. "Yes, Lemuria is very secretive about the way it runs. We use computers as an excuse. Outsiders aren't supposed to know much."

"Why are there rivers flowing a bit everywhere?" asked Sheba curiously.

"It's to notify the presence of Mercury in our city. Being close to water, he can hear our prayers." said Mia.

"We're coming close to the palace." noticed Piiers, remembering the way from his lifetime.

"Yes." said Piers.

"It's simply beautiful!" exclaimed Sheba.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac had been forbidden to circulate on his own around the palace. He was asked to remain in his room and rest, but he simply couldn't sit still. He quickly dressed and left his room. He wandered around the corridors until he reached a glass door leading to the gardens. It was slightly opened.

Isaac was about to walk past it before he heard voices coming from the garden. Curious, he stepped into the garden. It was Jjenna and Feliix. They seemed to be in deep conversation.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" asked Feliix softly.

"We both know that we don't require any sleep to feel refreshed." said his sister.

"I don't see why you'd like to be here. It's only me thinking, as I always did."

Isaac knew that it was not very good to eavesdrop over this conversation but he couldn't help himself. He hid himself behind a tree and listened.

"I remember the long evenings where I would stay by your side and watch you think. Back then you didn't mind."

Feliix didn't answer. Only the sound of the waters flowing from the nearby fountain could be heard for a long moment of silence.

"You used to be such a gentle person…" said Jjenna, breaking the silence. "Yes, not very talkative, but that temper you have, it's not yours."

"I guess every leader needs a temper, especially with these teenagers." said Feliix.

"You say that now, but we used to be all teenagers and you would guide us through without raising your voice. You've changed…and I don't think I like it."

Feliix didn't answer. His silence made another gap in the conversation.

"I just thought that everything could be back to normal when we set out on another journey." said Jjenna finally. "We don't talk anymore. You're even more reserved than your usual self…tell me what's wrong, brother."

"It's…it's nothing."

"Come on, I thought you could tell me everything. Isn't that what you told me when we were young?"

"I…I guess I'll never look at anything the same way…since…well the epidemic."

There was another moment of silence where only the fountains of the gardens could be heard. Feliix sat down troubled at the edge of the one closest by and dropped his face into his right hand.

"Jjenna...it was so hard to watch you there, dying…I mean, you were bearing a child, and well now…"

Jjenna sat down next to her brother and placed a careful hand on his shoulder. "I sometimes feel my womb in hope that I'll feel it kick but…"

Another long silence dragged its wings through the gardens where the noise of stifled sobs interrupted the fountains' song. Isaac was on the edge of crying himself. What was it about people's emotions? Why could he feel them now when he couldn't before?

"Jjenna?"

"Yes?"

"Where should we go from here?"

"We should walk forward and do whatever we can to stop whatever is going on."

"What if the path is closed?"

"Feliix, when I was left all alone after that storm in Vale, the only thing I could do is go on. And I'm glad I did today…if there is no path to follow, then you make one yourself."

Another silence installed itself in between the siblings. This time however, it was shorter than usual.

"I'm sorry I'm acting so weak minded and stupid, you're right I'm not myself." said Feliix.

"No…it's not like you, but now, you'll be alright?"

"Yeah…I guess I'll be…"

Jjenna hugged her brother and got up to leave. Isaac hurriedly and quietly left the gardens by the way he came to avoid her seeing him out of bed. What he had heard had made him feel so unsure of things…their mentors weren't so strong after all. Hearing the two siblings reminiscing about the past…they sounded so much like the Jenna and Felix he'd known since forever. Yet, something about seemed more mature, more grown up. He wondered if Felix sometimes had emotional breakdowns like his teacher. While he thought about this, he passed the door to Jenna's room. He wasn't sure if he should go in…after all Jjenna could return at any moment to check on her junior but he had to get a glimpse of her, just to see if she was alright.

He slowly opened the door and stepped inside. He found her sitting by the windowsill, hugging her knees and watching the stars from the opened window. Hearing the door and thinking that Jjenna was coming to check on her, she scurried off into bed. Isaac laughed a little to make his presence known. He saw the outline of his love getting back out of bed hastily and throwing herself into her arms.

"I know what I'm doing right now is beyond corny but I just needed to smell your scent." she whispered.

Isaac smiled and wrapped him arms around her tightly.

"Oh Isaac! Life was so much simpler when it was just us causing trouble…" she muttered after a while.

"I know, Jenna, I know…" he whispered. "I had a taste of the adventure life I'd always wanted today and it just didn't seem as exciting as I'd hoped it would be."

"Maybe we're just not cut out for all of this psynergy and fighting after all…" said Jenna.

"I think we were destined for this all of our lives, I myself have had-"

He stopped talking. He had been close to telling Jenna about the dreams he'd have as a child. The dreams where he saw his former life as his own. Those little moments when he would let him attention level drop in class and he would see vivid images of Sol Sanctum and of little scenes that seemed so familiar and yet so unreal…

"The dreams?" asked Jenna, finishing his sentence and pulling away from his arms. She walked up to the window, her right hand over her left shoulder. "You aren't the only one who had them before."

Isaac walked up to her and slipped a hand around her waist while taking the hand on her shoulder into his.

"So we're all special, aren't we?" he whispered. "See, we are cut for this after all."

"Yeah, but I don't want anything to change...I don't want our lives to change so quickly."

"They may be unstable now, but just wait. I'll bet they'll get better. We just need to add an Outlaws touch to this psynergy thing."

Jenna smirked mischievously while staring into the night sky.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Please, warriors sit." said Anaya as she indicated very luxurious chairs set in a circle around a large pit in the ground filled with water. Queen Dreilla, Sukai, Piers, and Mia were already seated at her sides.

The juniors and the elders took seats. Feliix sat down last, directly across the old queen. He rested his elbows on the armrests and intertwined his fingers together.

"Where should we begin?" he asked.

"I should first explain to you a few things." started Anaya. "Things you may not know about or fully understand. Do you know what our world is going through?"

She looked around the adepts, her piercing gaze in search of an enlightening expression one of those faces.

"I'll guess this much: it has to do with alchemy." said Iisaac after a long silence.

"Precisely." said Anaya. "Long ago, Weyard depended only on the power of alchemy. The people of our world in that long past era are now referred to as the Ancients. Back then, Sol and Luna atop of Mt Aleph blessed every born child with the power of the elements. With the help of the gods Mercury, Mars and Jupiter and the goddess Venus, he judged each child to bear either the power of the waters, the winds, the flames or of the earth."

"Would this make all of these Ancients adepts?" asked Iivan.

Anaya nodded and continued on. "At first, the Ancients all lived in harmony with each other. They co-existed perfectly and used their abilities to help out and do their part in the society. All was well until the quarrels began. Just like their protectors, those with opposing elements often disagreed, and one day, the Ancients split into clans. The arguments soon turned into wars and to keep watch for their enemies, each clan built their own lighthouse."

"The elemental lighthouses?" asked Garett.

"Yes." said Anaya. "The Ancients' battles also brought great uproar atop of Mt. Aleph. Competition was created in between the four elemental gods. To each assure the victory of their respective clans, they presented to the leaders of the armies an elemental star. These stars were very special for a great reason. When used to light the lighthouse beacons instead of fire, they doubled their psynergy power. Once lit, the clans were even more powerful and even more destructive than ever before. Many people died in the wars. Until one day, Sol stepped in and stopped the chaos. Sol refused to let the light of the sun show on the earth. And while it was dark, no one would dare get out to fight. He created an entity he named The Wise One whom would have the power to deal with alchemy and balance out its use. Sol ordered his new servant to take away the powers of every single Ancient on Weyard and seal them within their elemental stars. The Wise One was then asked to take them to Mt Aleph where Sol had newly created an enchanted place named Sol Sanctum. There, Luna was to take away the stars and place them in a sacred room. The Wise One was then appointed as their guardian. After ten days of eternal darkness, Luna was getting tired of always shining the moon. She complained to her husband and finally gained satisfaction. However, Sol didn't feel ready to give back the wonderful gift of alchemy to the Ancients. He decided to never return the powers of psynergy to the ones that still lived but however, he would give the powers to very few chosen children. And thus, only a small number of adepts still populate Weyard today."

"I had never heard of that myth before." said Iivan. "I was always told that the people of Vale, Anemos, Prox, Lemuria and Imil were favored by the gods and had been given their powers to protect each their own alchemical source."

"Yes, the gods chose their guardian shortly after the end of the war, but the chaos before is part of a tale that not many can tell." said Anaya. "But, enough lingering on the prologue of things."

The first queen stood up walked to a table where small blue box stood. It was crafted with many gems and had ancient writing engraved upon it. Anaya picked up the casket and carefully brought it back to her seat.

"This," she said, "is what you need to see."

She opened the box and took out a papyrus scroll tied with an indigo ribbon. It looked very ancient and dusty.

"What is this, Your Majesty?" asked Sheba respectfully but impatience could be distinguished in her voice.

"It is an augury written by a late Lemurian Seer." said the old woman. She turned to Piers with a smile. "Your mother." she handed the scroll to her grandson.

Piers looked at his grandmother with wide eyes and then at the scroll in his hand. He cast a look at Mia then at Piiers before carefully untying the ribbon and unrolling the old papyrus.

"_Listen children, for this riddle is true,  
__And the outcome all depends on you.  
_

_Mercury, from his wrath, resurrects his son  
__The grudge of the past never long gone  
__Wanders the seas he despises so  
__Thus the punishment of Poseidon._

_The city of frost, as told in prophecy  
__Shall be gone soon, surely  
__To this I shall give you one clue  
__See the three ancient kings multiplied by three._

_The fives doors locked, they require keys  
__Search for the ladies of the heart of the Eastern Seas  
__They shall unlock the locked and lock it once more  
__And keep out the locked from your enemies_

_But where are these doors of gold so grand?  
__If you decipher my words, you will not find only sand.  
__It is not somewhere unknown  
__Retrace your steps to the Promised Land_

_Danlyan, shadow of the past  
__Will arise from the grave at last  
__And his heart invaded by dark thoughts  
__He shall appear atop of a great mast._

_The lone slave of his mind cannot remember  
__And Luna's pity has no number  
__With a touch of her grace,  
__He shall follow any orders coming from her_

_The day of the great battle approaches  
__And each may not survive but they shall all live  
__The fiery queen shall bring an end to Poseidon  
__Allowing his father to finally forgive._

_And in the end, what should happen now?  
__Every citizen shall bow  
__While singing an Ancient Anthem  
__They shall look upon the master of the sanctum._"

When Piers had finished reading out loud, he looked up to his grandmother in question.

"What does it all mean? What was Mother trying to tell us?" he asked.

"She explains your futures in steps. You will have to decipher the meaning on your own. Guiding you may ruin everything she wanted to teach you." said Anaya.

"The donation of this augury is enough, Your Majesty." said Jjenna courteously.

"Yes, and we should return home and attempt to interpret it." said Feliix.

"Will you be leaving so soon?" asked Dreilla,

"Yes, if this is as urgent as it sounds we should get cracking." said Garet.

"Then I wish you a safe return home." said Anaya.

Sukai stood up to leave with the adepts but she was quickly stopped by her mother.

"Sukai," said Dreilla, "this second journey will be too dangerous. You should remain here, in Lemuria."

Piers looked at her with an upset face.

"I'll…write to you…" said Sukai, looking angry. She left the room rather briskly but she showed no emotion in the way she walked.

Piers turned to leave with the others but his grandmother called him back.

"I won't be long." he said. "I'll meet you at the docks."

His companions nodded and left. Anaya stood up and took Piers' right hand into hers.

"Piers, do not repeat this to Mia. She is too young to know of such things." she said, looking into his eyes. "Your sister, does Alex still find a liking to her?"

Piers looked at the old queen with astonishment. He hesitated upon informing to his mother about what became of Alex.

"Alex," he started, "has lost his memory after Kera left his body."

"He shall remember. He is not excluded from the augury of your mother." said Anaya. "You must promise me to not act as Mercury does. Do not think with wrath, but with forgiveness."

"I promise grandmother, but I don't see why I am." said Piers.

"It will be known soon enough."

"Are you thinking of engaging Mia?"

"No, no. I was merely curious, that is all."

"She's in love, if you haven't noticed. And it's not with Alex."

"It has nothing to do with marriage. Only, she may help him remember."

"The time is not to marry childhood sweethearts."

"Piers, let events act out. Your mother's augury does not change your future, but it will help you through it."

"The others are waiting for me." said Piers. He turned to leave but she called him back with a final phrase.

"Keraeri has been controlling Alex for many years now. An old servant never relinquishes his master. No matter what, they are still bound. Last night, you spoke to me of Alex's ancient spirit collided with an old scholar's remains. Remember that there is still an Alex in this necromancy."

Piers left the room without looking back. "The old woman's ramblings this time may be useful…" he whispered to himself while contemplating one last time his homeland before leaving for the docks. Once outside of the palace, the water adept's eyes squinted and he spotted someone near him. A passerby, probably. He looked up at the palace with an expression of both pain and misery.

"Are you alright?" asked Piers. The man looked at him and vanished, leaving Piers both perplexed and spooked.

* * *

_Well there you go. Long gaps between updates and a very long chapter. Those of you who think they can figure out a bit of the riddle, try your luck. I had a long and good time making it up, and unfortunately, some verses you won't be able to figure out until the end of the story._

_Anyways, toodles! _

_Miyu.Lara_


	22. Sister Citadel

_I finally decided to write this chapter. I'll finish up this story in the following chapter or two. I've been working loads on the sequel and prequel lately. More than this story, actually, which was pretty stupid of me._

_Reviewers:_

_LuckyStar25- Thank you. Yes, it is odd isn't it? I think so too._

_Midnight Finalage Throw- Thank you for your encouragement. I'm thinking of reposting some chapters when I get the time. Hope to see some of your stories soon._

_McAwesomepants migee- haha yes, the good pairings are hard to find these days. Some of them are so illogical 0o, anyways, thank you for your review._

_GoddesIrui- Thank you. Oh don't worry; it'll end IsaacxJenna, no doubt about that. Sorry about my slowpokeness, I've been busy. _

_Gabi-The-Gorgeous- 130 reviews! (wewt to you!) Have a cookie . Thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll find this chapter as nice. _

* * *

**Chapter 22:** Sister Citadel

A few weeks went by after the group's departure from Lemuria. They mostly moved around the sea, not going anywhere in particular. The ship was tainted with anxious faces and forced smiles. No one talked much, waiting for the moment when the words from the ancient scroll would be deciphered.

The augury wasn't mentioned until three days out at sea. Feliix called everyone in the captain's cabin, not looking at anyone in the eye.

"Looks like we'll be heading to Imil." he said. "It's all here; something's going to happen there. I rather see to it right now."

"Sukai was right…" whispered Piers in a barely audible tone.

"I sense a trap." said Iivan, placing his hand on his junior's shoulder.

"Perhaps, but not doing anything at all will most likely condemn a whole city to destruction." said Feliix.

"No one's gotten word from Imil in years, grandmother told me." said Mia. "They cut themselves off of the rest of Weyard."

"We went to Imil not so long ago, Miia and I." said Piiers. "To light Mercury lighthouse. The people hardly talked to us, they seemed scared."

"Who could blame them?" said Iisaac.

"Master! You're hurting me!" exclaimed Ivan, feeling his mentor's fingernails digging into the skin of his shoulders.

Mia, who was sitting right across from the two wind adepts gasped in horror. Iivan's eyes had turned completely purple and lit up in an eerie way. He was shaking and seemed to be holding on to Ivan's shoulder to simply stay on the ground.

"What's going on?" asked Sheba.

"This hasn't happened to him in a while…" muttered Garett.

Shebba walked over to Iivan, placing her two hands on his shoulders. "Relax…" she breathed to him. "Relax Iivan…"

Iivan released his apprentice and breathed in. The young wind adept sighed and blinked a few times before turning his gaze to Feliix. Without warning, he collapsed, leaving his limp form in the responsibility of Shebba, who had caught him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure they'll come?" asked Saturos, looking outside of the lighthouse, keeping a lookout.

"He said they would." answered Karst. "I believe Kraden."

Saturos looked round at Menardi's half-sister. There was something about her that still ticked him off, even though they had been told to fight off their differences and unite. After all, it had all begun. Prox had called back its children…

Prox had sent a message shortly before the holidays, apparently to everyone who did come from the northern village. Everyone had shown up, wondering why they were summoned back home.

A man named Kraden had greeted them back home. He had told them a legend about people once called adepts. He had then told them that the time had come, and that they had to face their destinies. Most of the Proxians called back home had trouble controlling their psynergy but Kraden had insisted for them to come out to Imil…to mercury lighthouse.

Saturos had trouble believing he had to face Felix, that he was now his enemy. He had trouble believing that Vale was now his enemy. Kraden had demanded them to attack without mercy as soon as they would show up. He apparently needed to do something and was frightened of any intervention from the adepts and their masters.

There were guards from Prox everywhere around the lighthouse. Teenagers younger than Saturos had been forced to come. He and Menardi found it wrong, but they could not object. Kraden was before everything persuasive, and created apprehension around his improvised ranks.

"I haven't seen your buddy Felix in a while." said Karst in a heavy tone. "I believe we still have something to settle."

Saturos felt boiling anger stir within him. Karst would not hurt Felix. No one would hurt any of them as much as he could help it. He regretted the errors he had made in his past life, for it was part of him now.

Not wanting to share his feelings with Karst he simply stared at her with a slight frown on his brow.

"It may be a few days before they show up." said Menardi, who had just appeared in the doorway. "Kraden's just told me."

"Then perhaps he'll have time to finish whatever he wants to do without us having to fight." said Saturos, with a hidden trace of hope.

"I wouldn't be so confident. He's using us, hoping some of us can take a few of them down." said Karst.

Saturos looked over at the horizon. The sun was setting and making the time in between the meeting, shorter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They want us to go back? _now_?" asked Jjenna sharply. The elders were sitting in the med center of the ship. Iivan was sitting up on one of the beds, holding his head into his hands.

"That's what The Wise One said…the gods think the juniors are ready to fight on their own."

"But they're far from ready!" protested Miia. "Mia can't form a perfect glacier spell, Ivan and Sheba can hardly control their divination vibes, Piers doesn't know how to rationalize his energy, Isaac is far from ready to be on his own, and Jenna and Garet, don't even get me started on them!"

"We were worse than them when we left on our journey. We were close to their age, and we managed pretty fine on our own." said Garett.

"We didn't have someone like Alex to fight!" said Shebba.

"I think we should all just calm down." said Feliix, stepping into the argument. "Piiers, how far away are we from Imil?"

"Four days, maybe three if the wind in on our side." answered Piiers.

"That's enough time to prepare them. We can't interfere with what will happen in Imil, but we can prepare them before we land." said Feliix.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isaac was holding Jenna's hand discretely as they sat with the others on the bridge of the ship. Everyone had been called here, and Isaac knew why. He could feel the elders' anxiety as they looked at them, weighing the right words.

"The Wise One spoke to Iivan." said Iisaac finally. "He says the gods are calling us to them."

"So…you'll all have to leave?" said Piers.

"Not indefinitely." said Jjenna. "We just can't interfere in what's to come…"

"But you'll leave us here." said Jenna.

"We'll still be able to come down to Weyard to advise you; only we cannot fight the battles that will come before you." said Shebba.

"But why are they calling you back?" asked Ivan, looking at his mentor.

"The gods wish for us to serve them above. We think it's best that we accept their proposition." said Iivan.

"Why is that so?" asked Felix.

"Because you don't refuse the will of Sol." said Feliix. Felix suddenly felt a burning anger in his insides.

"When do you have to leave?" asked Piers.

"As soon as we get to Imil." said Piiers. "This leaves us three days to get you ready."

_Three days…_repeated Isaac in his head. He looked at his mentor and their eyes seemed to reach an understanding. It would be very little time for him to be ready on his own.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next three days were dedicated to perfecting the weak points of the juniors and when for the third day in a row the sun set over the sea, the elder adepts felt that they're apprentices were ready to face whatever was waiting for them in Imil. It was also on the third twilight that land could be seen on the horizon, snowy lands. They were close to their destination and they would most likely reach it early the next morning.

"We'll have to leave you once we land the ship." said Feliix to his junior, on the fortnight of their separation. They were sitting just the two of them in the captain's cabin, which they shared with Piiers and his junior.

"I wish you didn't have to." said Felix, after a long silence.

"I know, but I'm counting on you to take care of everyone after I'm gone." Felix looked away from his teacher, afraid of the weight he was setting on his shoulders. "That goes for Kera too." added the elder.

"What do you mean?" asked Felix, suppressing a smile and aware of the rose color that was filling his cheeks.

"I know you have taken an interest in her, Felix." said his mentor. "And from what I can see, she's taken an interest in you."

"What about you?" asked Felix rather rudely. The words had left his lips before he could stop himself. A cold feeling of jealousy had swept over him.

Feliix merely chuckled lightly before answering. "I have told Kera at the beginning of our journey that I, now clearly dead, cannot continue being the man I was before at her side." Felix felt his stomach give an uneasy lurch; he never liked his teacher telling him about his death. "And besides, I don't think her father would have welcomed me well in the family." added the elder as an afterthought.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Felix.

"I mean that Sol wouldn't take it too kindly."

"Sol is her-but-what?" Felix felt suddenly very confused.

"Keraeri," began Feliix "was issued from the power of Sol and the strengths of alchemy."

When Felix looked even more confused, Feliix continued on.

"You see, according to myths, when the four lighthouses would be lit, a golden sun would emerge from Mt. Aleph and bless the chosen one with the full power of alchemy. Kera was that sun. Alex, back then, tried to take that power, but climbed Mt. Aleph in vain. The sun's psynergy, or should I said Kera's psynergy, went to Isaac and Kera, almost powerless and weakened, inhabited Alex for centuries. When Alex then left this world, Kera was forced to leave his body and wander Weyard until she found a relic of Alex, his reincarnation, or otherwise the Alex from your time."

"You mean-that Alex always had Kera inside of him, since his birth?"

"Yes, and she only broke free of her imprisonment, after gathering enough strength from Alex, for I may remind you, seventeen years. You most likely remember seeing it shortly before the holidays?"

"When Alex moved to Vale at first, he told us he was from Imil. No one knew why he came to town…now I understand why. Kera told him to, didn't she?"

"Yes, but Alex lost his memory after the incident; you saw at our last meeting that he did not recognize anyone."

Felix was grimly reminded of Alex, his eyes empty, carrying Princess Sukai in his arms.

"But Alex…the one from your time, he's Kraden now, I mean he took his remains and made himself a body, that's bad isn't it?"

"Oh it's bad alright." said the elder. "Alex, or should we say Kraden, is probably already in Imil though he will act upon other people to do his bidding."

"What does that mean?" asked Felix.

"I remember you telling me about your friends, the ones from Prox. They never did return to Vale after their holidays, did they?"

"No…Menardi and Saturos never did return…they didn't answer any of my e-mails either."

"It is our belief that Kraden has rallied the children from Prox to create an army. Your friends are probably part of it."

At this, Felix buried his face into his hands and breathed deeply. "Their imprisoned, forced to do his bidding, aren't they?" he asked.

"We believe it is so."

"Is there are way we can free them?" asked Felix, removing his hands.

"Alex in our time had ways to control minds, if they refuse to do something, he will force them to."

"Then I'll get them out. Sol and Luna be my witness, I will rescue them."

"I wish I could have done as much in my time…" sighed Feliix.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn was arising upon the snowy cliffs as a winged ship could be seen on the horizon. The Proxian soldiers were all gathered in the hall of the lighthouse, waiting upon Kraden's words.

"They have finally come." he said, standing before all of them. "Our enemies are finally approaching us, threatening to prevent our goal. Please approach me and touch the Sword of the Ancients for strength. As of today, we mark history.

Saturos approached the sword, which glowed an eerie kind of red. As he touched it, he felt anger boiling inside of him. He was a proud Proxian and nobody would thwart their plans.

* * *

_Well this concludes chapter 22. Next chapter will be the last of this story but not to worry, the prequel and/or sequel is coming your way._

_Comments? Opinions? Just press the review button._

_Miyu.Lara_


	23. The Outlaws Touch

_Well, this is the last chapter of the original Outlaws, but have no fear! The adventure will not end in this story. _

_Also, to contradict the popular opinion that the augury will be completely resolved in this chapter, you're all mistaken. Only the first few verses are going to be dealt with, the other ones will be answered eventually in outlaws 2. _

_Anyways, surprises await you in the prequel and sequel. I can't wait to post them. _

_Reviews:_

_unicornmaddy- xD thanks. The answer to the riddle won't be completely resolved until the next story, sorry. I can't believe it's ending either. But it's almost been two years since the story's been going. Time flies, doesn't it? Anyways, I promise you I'll try to review your story when I have the time. I'm sorry but right now I'm overwhelmed with school work and social life. Thanks for reviewing! )_

_Gabi-The-Gorgeous- Yay for cookies! Thank you. Sorry about the wait, lots going on. Hope you enjoy this!_

_LuckyStar25- Yes, I'm alive! Thanks for reviewing, as usual. _

_GoddessIrui- Yes, sadly, I'm ending the story. But the adventure doesn't end with this story at all. Sequel and prequel are coming after this. Yes, I know imagining Alex as Kraden is gross, but it's for a reason. Poseidon has his part to play yes, but not in this story. The riddle won't be solved completely, sorry to break it to you. You'll have to get hooked on to the sequel to know the whole thing. Thanks for reviewing! I love nice and long reviews with lots of points to discuss._

_Yuzuki Minoru- Yep school got in the way. Luckily, I'm done with my exams and etc. starting June 19__th__ so I'll have time to spare to give attention to the prequel and sequel which I'm planning to post soon. Haha the riddle has many points no one will be able to figure out until much later in the sequel so don't feel bad. Thanks again for reviewing!_

_UltimaWeapon508- haha yes that dirty old fart…and Saturos, I'm planning something specific for him and the sword is used for mind control. Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 23: **The Outlaws Touch

The anxiousness that filled Isaac was indescribable. Dawn was slowly making its marks in the sky. Isaac was sitting on the ship's railing, watching the patch of land visible over yonder. They'd have to face whatever there was to face alone…a part of him was afraid, but not for himself, for his friends…

A powerful sea breeze blew into his face and Isaac had to grip the railing tightly to stop himself from stumbling backwards.

He had already vowed to himself to not let Jenna out of his sight during their assault and if the need would arise, he would not hesitate to use that raw force inside of him – the one that could one day kill him…

Isaac was worried about Garet, who would be even more reckless than he would. He didn't know what he would do if his best friend gave up his soul to the gods during his first real battle. He hoped Felix would act like a leader and have the willpower to call him back to order if Garet took to great a risk for his life.

He would blame himself for the rest of his life if anyone fell today. It was he, Isaac, who was supposed to have tremendous powers and it was up to him to make sure that they all got out alive.

"It's never good for anyone when you look nervous."

He felt strong yet very soft arms snake around his chest. Jenna…

Isaac didn't answer, but shut his eyes in abandon as Jenna kissed the skin of his bare shoulder blades. How did she know exactly how to calm him? He slipped his fingers into her fingers, squeezing them slightly, surprised to feel her hands shaking.

"Quit that." he whispered.

"What?" she said, sounding a bit steamy and ticked that he had broken their moment by speaking.

"Being so afraid. You know very well I won't let anything happen to you today. And Felix won't either."

She didn't answer but drew away from him, letting her hand slip from Isaac's grip. He turned to face her, looking at her flustered face. Was it just the light or did it look like she had been crying?

"I'm not afraid." said Jenna to the floor. Her shaky voice brought tears to Isaac's eyes. She was determined to show no fear, even when it was obvious that it ate her up from the inside. With a swift movement, he pulled her into his arms, aware that tears trickled silently down his cheeks.

"The gods won't sell our lives out so soon, or else they wouldn't have awakened our masters from the dead." he murmured to her. Seeing that his words hadn't reassured her, he tightened his grip on her.

"I just have a bad feel." whispered Jenna, her head hidden into his shoulder. She stretched her arms around Isaac's body and held him with force. "I don't want this to be the last time I hold you."

"Me neither." breathed Isaac, feeling his heart giving him sharp squeezes. Well, if one of them was destined to die in battle tomorrow, they couldn't complain about not properly saying goodbye…and this thought seemed to lighten the burden slightly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The city is just beyond that cave." said Miia, pointing forward towards the mouth of a cave.

It was time for them to leave their juniors to the events ahead. Any minute now, the Wise One would appear and take them to Gods' Lands.

"Isaac, can I have a word before we leave?" said Iisaac.

"Er – sure…" said Isaac, feeling nervous.

His mentor drew him away from the rest. When he was satisfied with the distance, he drew halt.

"Listen, Isaac. I don't have much time to tell you all I need to say." he said, looking worried.

"Then start now." said Isaac.

"I need to warn you. You're about to be exposed to high leveled alchemy. Promise me that you won't take your time once in the lighthouse." he said.

"I promise…but why?" said Isaac his eyes filled with confusion.

"We died a good thousand years ago because of alchemy. We used it so regularly, so often in our lives that in became intertwined with our blood, and soon reached our hearts. And nothing good comes when a man's heart has been overcome by too much power. Feliix and I were the last two standing. We managed to seal alchemy before giving in to death. I…died before we could complete it. Feliix finished the job and drew his last breath in Venus Lighthouse."

"And you think we might end up like you?"

"Not if you're careful now. You're safer away from alchemy."

At his words, Isaac's gaze automatically shifted towards Jenna, who was eying them suspiciously. The elder seemed to have followed his eyes.

"Jjenna and I were married when it happened. She was pregnant of our first child. I saw her wither away along with my hopes of ever becoming a father. Don't let the same happen to her. I gave arm and sword to protect my love but it didn't seem to be enough."

A strange floating rock warped towards them, marking their farewell.

"Remember my words, Isaac." said Iisaac, placing two firm hands on his shoulders and bending down to be leveled with him. "If you truly love her, then keep her away from your psynergy. You'll save her life. Something I was too arrogant to do before. I want you to have a long promising existence, like the one I thought I'd have.

A portal had been opened through time and space continuum and Feliix was looking at his companion in annoyance. Iisaac began walking back towards the others, his junior at his heels.

"Be good." he told Isaac before disappearing through the portal. Feliix clasped a hand on his junior's shoulder "You too." he said before leaving.

Before any of them could protest, the portal was gone and so were their mentors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why am I getting the feeling like we're being followed?" asked Jenna, looking over her shoulder.

"That's because we are." said Felix a bit ahead. "They've been following us since we entered the cave."

"They who?" asked Sheba, as they exited the cave.

As for an answer, a dozen people materialized themselves in front of them. They wore large dark blue cloaks which bore different designs and symbols. Only the bottoms of their faces were visible underneath their hoods.

"We were forewarned by The Wise One of your arrival." said the man in the very middle. He approached them slowly, as though he was gliding through the snow. He removed his hood at equal pace, revealing a face which bore many marks and scars. The man was about in his mid-thirties. He had very dark blue hair which caressed his shoulders. It was filthy and rather greasy but it gave him the appearance of a warrior. He had very light blue eyes and around the left one was drawn a tattoo of what appeared to be a dancing blue flame.

"I am Halerin, Lord of the Northern Mercury Clan." he said. "I welcome you to the Northern Reaches of Angara. There are many things we need to discuss but this is not the place. Proxians are everywhere. Please follow us to our camp."

"Thank you." said Felix. "Lead the way."

Felix then turned towards his companions. "Garet, Piers, close the walk. Don't disregard any suspicious actions, even from our hosts." he whispered.

The two adepts nodded and retreated to the back of the group as Halerin and his men led the way east.

It took a good half an hour before they reached Halerin's camp. It looked like an icy fortress, all surrounded by icy stalagmites which formed barricades.

"After the Proxians took over, we had to move the survivors somewhere and soon. No one but a water adept can enter my camp." explained Halerin as he nodded to one of his men. "Not even fire can melt this ice."

In a few arms movements, Halerin's men had created a doorway, leaving the eight adepts in awe. Halerin beckoned them inside.

Felix heard the doorway close as soon as Garet and Piers had walked into the camp. It was bigger than he had imagined. Many tents and huts had been hurriedly built for the refugees. A lot of lives had been spared. Men, women, and children were running about, all dressed in dark blue clothing. Several of them had tattoos on their skin as Halerin did.

"How long ago was it since the Proxians attacked Imil?" asked Felix.

"Well, I was warned by the guards of an intruder in the lighthouse some three months ago. Only three weeks ago did they take over and my people were forced to flee." said Halerin, his eyes sweeping the camp as the leader of a herd would have.

"This way please." said Halerin, gesturing them towards the biggest hut in the camp. The eight adepts filled the hut. "Take a seat." said their host and they obeyed.

"Now before we begin on anything, what are your names?"

"My name is Felix. I lead this group." said the hazel haired young man.

"I am Felix's sister, Jenna. This is Garet, Piers, Sheba, Ivan, Mia and Isaac."

Every one of them inclined their head as they were being introduced.

"Piers and Mia…Arveh's children?" asked Halerin, wide-eyed.

"That was our father's name, yes." said Piers.

"It's an honor to finally meet my brother's children." said Halerin.

"Your brother!?" exclaimed Mia and Piers.

"Your father was originally of Imil, I hope you know that. He left twenty years ago for Lemuria, to marry Princess Orelia. Is he still among the Lemurians?" Halerin looked anxious.

"I'm afraid not…he died along with our mother twelve years ago." said Piers, putting his head down.

Halerin suddenly placed his head into his heads. He stayed this way for a few minutes before raising his head.

"I never knew…" he said.

"We're truly sorry." said Mia.

"I bet he's happier, wherever we go after our demise." said Halerin, regaining control over his emotions. "Well, I know you didn't come all this way to bring me news of my brother's death. You're here to free the lighthouse, are you not?"

"Yes," answered Isaac, "it is our foe who took over the lighthouse. We don't know exactly why, but we must stop him before it's too late.

"Very well." said Halerin. "The Proxians took over our city a few weeks ago. We attempted to fight back, but their leader, though he didn't look like much, overpowered us. I lost a lot of men to him."

"Alex…" said Felix.

"You know him also?" asked Halerin. "I was surprised to see him among the ranks. He came to Imil from Lemuria with his water psynergy mentor. His mentor died a few years after their arrival. It was never clear how he did die, but Alex left the day after we paid respects to the old man. We didn't see him again until three weeks ago.

"Alex is not responsible for his actions. His mind is being controlled by the other Alex." said Mia.

"Another Alex?" asked Halerin, perplexed.

"He's in the body of the elder Kraden." said Sheba. "He used the remains of the elder from Vale from two eras to create himself a body. He comes the era of the second lighting."

"So you're telling me that an ancient Alex from the time of the second lighting of the lighthouses is living in the body of our old comrade?" asked Halerin.

"Yes, and he wants something…we don't know what but he wants something."

Halerin suddenly got up and picked up something that looked like a blueprint from his study.

"This is the blueprint to mercury lighthouse. It was given to me by the water adept who sealed it some hundred years ago, before his death five years ago." he said, unfolding it in front of them. "Now, your enemy is a water adept. He must have found a way through the barrier. That explains the intruder inside the lighthouse a while ago. Let's see…"

Halerin made marks using a pencil. "From what my spies tell me, they're guards on the lower floors. Children, no older than twelve." Halerin traced a finger towards what looked like a tunnel. "Go towards there and there's a giant statue. Usually there would be water there but every single drop of water running through the lighthouse has been dried up by the Proxians, except for the place with pits. Those are to keep away intruders. Now, the higher you go up the lighthouse, the stronger the guards and they're waiting for you."

"Do you have a map version of this?" asked Isaac suddenly.

"…yes." said Halerin, looking confused. He went back to his study and grabbed a piece of paper from his work table. Setting it down in front of Isaac, he looked at the young earth adept, who frowned.

"Odd…" he breathed, looking from the blueprint to the map. "The blue print shows a lower level but the map doesn't show a way in…"

"The lighthouse is very old. Many earthquakes or other natural causes could have made it sink a few feet into the snow." said Halerin.

"No…if someone knew about this basement, there would be a way in somewhere, right? But there's no sign of an entrance, but there's clearly a level lower than this one." said Isaac, resting his index finger on the first level according to the map.

"What does this mean?" asked Garet.

"It means we can get in without having to meet up with the Proxians." said Isaac with a smile on his face.

"But…if there's no entrance do the basement, how can we…?" asked Piers.

"Don't you see guys? Queen Anaya told us that the lighthouses were built during a big elemental war. I'm sure whoever built this place made this basement made it so they could retreat if there was ever the need to. That means that since no one from this era knew about the entrance, no one marked in down on the maps." said Isaac.

"But that doesn't make sense." said Jenna. "Why would the blueprint show it? It doesn't look a millennium old."

Isaac frowned. "I…don't know." he said, turning his gaze towards Halerin.

"This blueprint was passed down from the era of the second lighting. I think the old scholar told me that it was first made from the original plans of the lighthouse. Though no one paid attention to the hidden basement, I don't think so." said Halerin, looking at Isaac fondly.

"But where would the entrance to the lower level be?" asked Ivan.

"There's got to be a tunnel somewhere…" said Isaac. "Iisaac taught me to detect hidden places in the earth by using a visual aid but I never quite mastered it…"

"Now's the time to master it, Isaac." said Felix. "Concentrate."

"I'll need a map of the area." he said.

Halerin hastily placed one in front of him. Not any sooner that Isaac had placed a hand over the map, one of Halerin's men came thundering into the tent.

"Proxians sir!" he exclaimed. "They found a way into camp!"

"What!?" said Halerin, frowning. "Quick, ready the defenses, place the women and children in the underground cave!"

He ran out of the tent, leaving the adepts alone. "We should go help them." said Garet, picking up his sword.

"Not all of us." said Felix. "Isaac, find that entrance. Don't leave this tent until you locate it."

"I'll stay with him." said Jenna.

Felix considered his sister for a moment before nodding and leaving with the others.

There was a moment of silence when Isaac tried to empty his mind of all emotion but the screams of the population of Imil stopped him from doing anything – and Jenna's eyes on him didn't help either.

"…what's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't concentrate, I can't do this." he said, not looking at her.

"I believe you can." said Jenna. "You're the strongest person I know."

"Jenna, help me clear my mind." said Isaac, still staring at the map. "Make me remember our lives before all of this…tell me about Vale."

There was a moment of silence before she began talking.

"Do you remember Vale in the spring? The snow melts, and the trees regenerate. The level of the river becomes high, and Mt. Aleph looks like it's touching the sky. Can you smell the flowers in Mia's garden opening? Their smell will take over the wind and it will give hope to everyone again. And we'll repair the balcony in the safe house…we'll go back to school and pull another prank, and we'll play video games, watch old horror movies, we can even sneak into Feizhi's pool in the summer. We'll go camp in the woods. Just you, me, and Garet. You can scare me with ghost stories and laugh when I go hide in the tent. We can stuff your dirty socks into Garet's mouth when he snores too much and laugh when he coughs them out –"

Jenna stopped. Isaac's hand suddenly glowed gold and it moved across the map in an eerie way.

"It's working Jenna! Don't stop!" exclaimed Isaac.

"- and we can look at the stars until dawn cracks. We'll look at the stars and forget about everything. You can hold my hand until dawn, just the two of us underneath the stars as though it'll be our last night. I can't wait to go back home just to feel like everything's the way it was. We'll have a great senior year, Isaac. Full of pranks, laughter, love, friendship and fun. We'll pull a final prank at our graduation and reveal our identity, just like we planned to. And then we can go on a road trip, all of us. We'll listen to our songs and go where fate takes us."

"There it is!" said Isaac, his hand falling on the location. He sounded tired; he was using the table for balance while his face drained of all color. "Mark it, Jenna."

Jenna hurried and circled the area Isaac was pointing to.

"Isaac, you don't look so well…" said Jenna, guiding him to a nearby chair and kneeling to be level with him.

"I'll be alright." he said. Suddenly they heard a scream coming from outside.

"That's Sheba!" exclaimed Jenna. "She needs help!"

"Go." said Isaac, weaker than before. "Go help her."

"Isaac…" she said, looking at him while biting her lower lip.

"Go, I'll be fine."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." she said, kissing him on the lips before walking out of the tent.

Isaac placed his pumping head into his sweaty trembling hands. He wasn't fine. Jenna hadn't believed him either. He felt dizzy, disoriented, and afraid. He lifted his head slightly only to see the room spinning, so much that his eyes watered from the motion. Everything was growing dark around him. This was the end, he knew it…he had used too much psynergy…he was going to suffer for it…he was going to die before he even used his powers to help anyone…he couldn't breathe anymore…his eye lids felt stuck to his eyes, painfully staying shut…he was never going to see the sun ever again…

"Isaac!"

Isaac's eyes bolted open. Cold sweat was trickling down his forehead.

"You idiot!" said Jenna's voice. "You told me you were going to be alright!"

Isaac didn't answer. He shut his eyes again, placing his hands over his face, which felt like they weighed a ton. The memories of what happened swam over to him. He suddenly sat up, feeling pain on every end of his body.

"What happened? The battle…you…" his eyes focused on Jenna. She bore several cuts on her face, which were still bleeding slightly. Her clothes were stained with blood and were torn, dirty, and wet. "…you got hurt."

"Not as much as you." said Jenna. "You could've died."

"For a moment I thought I was." said Isaac.

Jenna suddenly grabbed hold of him and pulled him into an embrace. "Don't scare me like that again."

"I won't…but where are we?" asked Isaac as she let go.

"In a tent of Halerin's camp." said Jenna.

"Are you sure we're safe here?" asked Isaac.

"Positive. Turns out, the man who closed the gate after we came in forgot to seal it. Halerin put the seal back on." said Jenna.

"Is everyone okay? How's Sheba?"

"She's fine. I got there in time."

Isaac opened his mouth to ask another question but Jenna placed a hand over his mouth.

"You need rest. We're going to the lighthouse tomorrow." she said, forcing him back down. "Goodnight."

She kissed him on the lips, lingered, and left the tent. Isaac couldn't help but think that this could be the last time he would have ever kissed Jenna Kei…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's not there." said Felix. "Isaac, it's not there."

"Of course it is, see! It's right in front of you! There's a door, it's pretty hard to miss." said Isaac, moving forwards.

"Isaac, man…" said Garet. "There's nothing there."

"What do you mean? Can't you see it? Can any of you see it?" Isaac panicked for a moment, touching the door in front of him. It was real, a corporeal apparition.

"It's quite normal, the fact that you can't see it." said a voice behind all of them.

"Kera!" exclaimed Felix. "I…thought you returned to Gods' Lands."

"I was sent to help you out." said Kera. "This door…only beings with a high level of alchemy in their body can see it. It's one of the barriers of the ancients. That is why only Isaac is able to see it."

"But then…how're we going to get in?" asked Sheba.

"Didn't your master pass on Reveal to you?" asked Kera, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course!" exclaimed Sheba and Ivan together.

"Alright, everyone should hold hands, except for Isaac." said Kera "As soon as the door opens you run inside. Oh and before you go…"

Kera took out a chain from her pocket and approached Felix, who blushed slightly. She slowly passed the chain around his neck. "This is a summoning pendant. Use it if you need me out there. Be careful, Felix."

She vanished as though the wind had taken her along.

"Well, let's go…" said Felix, as though gathering his emotions.

"Right…" said Sheba, making a chain of hands to go through the door.

"Isaac, on three you open the door and we all run in." said Felix.

Isaac nodded.

"One…"

Everyone grabbed hold of their hands. Isaac wished Garet and Jenna were nearer to him. He wasn't so sure about being ready anymore.

"Two…"

Why was the pressure all on him? Why was he the one with the extraordinary powers? Why couldn't it have been someone else?

"Three."

Isaac placed his hand on the knob of the door. It opened at once, making him jump slightly.

_Promise me that you won't take your time once in the lighthouse, _said Iisaac's voice into his head. As Isaac ran inside, closely followed by everyone else, he finally understood why he had promised. The alchemy created some sort of pressure in the air, making it hard to think straight. As they ended up in what looked like a storage room, the others breathed deeply, taking the psynergy from the oxygen to regenerate their energy like they had been thought to do.

"Alright, time to prepare before going up." said Garet, taking his pack off of his back. He opened it and started to throw some sort of round object around to everyone.

"What is this?" asked Felix.

"Ear-talkies." said Garet. "They took months to work out so be careful with them. It'll be easier to stay in contact with each other, and it'll leave our hands free to fight."

"Garet, you're a genius!" exclaimed Mia.

As everyone began to put on their ear-talkies, Jenna went up to Garet on pretext that she couldn't adjust her own.

"Nice Outlaws touch." she whispered as he pretended to help her put on the ear piece.

"You both the bombs?" he asked.

Jenna nodded and returned by her brother's side. Garet watched her go with a smile on the corner of his mouth. The Outlaws weren't history. He slowly approached Isaac, handing him a piece of cloth.

"Here, keep this with you. It'll bring us luck." he said before going towards Mia.

Isaac looked at the piece of cloth. It was an armband with the name 'Azul' sewn into it. _For next year…_thought Isaac, stuffing it in his pocket.

"Alright, Isaac," said Felix "which way?"

"Up that ladder, it'll take us to a secret passage that will take us above, where Kraden is." he said.

"Let's go." said Felix, leading the way.

Up they went; soon the climb got them weary, making everyone very irritable.

"Where are we anyways?" asked Sheba, asking Isaac, who was right below her.

"I think we're in the walls of the lighthouse. We should be where I said we would soon." he replied.

And soon, they landed on a giant glowing floor which flashed on many different symbols.

"What is this?" asked Ivan.

"I recognize this…I saw something similar in Lemuria." said Mia, kneeling down. "It's some sort of mechanism that uses alchemy. My grandmother would never let me near it."

"Are you sure about this, Mia?" asked Piers.

"I think so." she said, looking up to her brother. "…but it requires something to activate it. I read that every one of them is different."

"I know these symbols." said Ivan, squinting. "There was a book on the ship explaining this."

"Can you translate them?" asked Sheba.

"I can try."

"Let's see…it says 'alchemy…blood…Imil…veins'.

"It needs the blood from someone with Imil alchemy in their veins." said Isaac.

"I wonder how much we'll need…" said Jenna, looking worried.

"I think a drop will do." said Piers. "I'll do it. Mia, close your eyes."

Piers cut the tip of his index finger, wincing slightly. As the drop fell, the symbols disappeared and the floor began to shake.

"Are you sure this is safe, Mia?" asked Sheba.

"No clue, hang on." she replied.

The floor became a platform, who melted through the walls until they were right above their goal; Kraden. But he wasn't alone, three other figures stood in their way.

"That's Saturos and Menardi!" whispered Felix.

"And Alex, he's there too." said Piers.

"What's Kraden doing?" asked Jenna.

"It looks like he's taking power from the beacon." studied Isaac. "Yeah, I can feel the energy transfer."

"We have to stop him before he's done or he'll have the power to take out all of Halerin's men downstairs." said Mia.

"I think when's he done he'll have enough to overpower all of the population of Imil." said Isaac.

"Then let's go." said Felix. "It's time to test what we learned."

"Might as well do it while saving the world." said Garet.

The eight adepts jumped down from the platform and all landed gracefully in front of their opponents.

"I was getting impatient. I thought you eight would never show up…" said Kraden, turning around. "However, I cannot allow you to thwart my plans. Saturos, Menardi, Alex, kindly greet our friends."

Saturos, Menardi and Alex moved forwards, their eyes a pearly white and their grins mischievous.

"Jenna, now!" said Garet. There was a great explosion and smoke filled the room. It was enough time to think of a plan for Felix.

"Mia, Sheba, Ivan," he whispered to them "go downstairs and help Halerin reach us quicker." They nodded and escaped in the smoke screen.

"Watch out!" screamed Jenna. Saturos had just sneaked up behind Felix, ready to take him down. Jenna pushed her brother to his knees and blocked the Proxian's attack with her own sword. Piers cast Glacier, making him fall backwards.

As Saturos was getting back up, Felix got up to continue the duel, making it clear that no one should take part in it.

The smoke was slowly dissipating, and soon the five adepts noticed that they were encircled with monsters. Hundreds of them. Saturos, Menardi and Alex retreated, letting their minions do the work for them.

"Great, just great…" mumbled Piers, as everyone came back to back. "Anyone got a plan?"

"Yeah," said Isaac, "fight."

And they confronted their enemies. Before they knew it, blood was splattering from everywhere and the air was filled with war cries, grunts of pain, and the slashing of blades.

"Felix! There's one behind you." said Jenna, taking out the particular beast.

"Stay close to me, Jenna." he said, killing another.

"Felix, there's something I have to tell you." said Jenna.

"I don't think this is the right time to talk, Jenna." said Felix.

"But I might not get another chance to tell you!" said Jenna. "Felix, I'm one of the Outlaws!"

Felix grabbed his sister's shoulder and turned her around to look at her like he had never had before. His eyes were wide and almost fearful, he looked angry yet proud…yet so disappointed.

"Watch out, you two!" screamed Garet, taking out the monster who was about to attack them.

"He and Isaac, they're also…?" asked Felix, as though he had not noticed Garet's intervention.

Jenna nodded.

"We'll talk about this later." he said. "As soon as we're done saving the world."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carcasses of monsters littered the floor all over. Jenna, Felix, Isaac, Garet and Piers were panting in the field of blood a flesh.

"Ivan, Sheba, Mia!" said Felix in his ear-talkie. "Hurry!"

"Well, I do have to admit I am impressed." said Kraden. "Still standing after taking out an army of beasts…you're stronger than I thought."

"Thanks." said Jenna.

"We're coming Felix…we just need to climb back up." said Sheba's voice inside Felix's ear.

"So why don't you tell us what you're up to?" said Felix, buying time. "I think we deserve it."

"Oh so you want to know?" said Kraden. "Well, it's very simple. See, as I collect power from all four elemental lighthouses, I grow almost as powerful as young Isaac. Soon I'll be able to climb Mt. Aleph and take down the Gods in their home."

"And you think we'll really let you get away with this?" said Garet.

"As a matter a fact I do." said Kraden. "You are not strong enough to stop me."

"That's what we'll see." said Isaac.

Before anyone could say anything, a battle was raging on. Alex, Menardi, and Saturos were all fighting against them.

"I'm not going to fight you Saturos!" said Felix, dodging his blade for what seemed like a hundredth time.

"You don't have a choice Felix. Saturos cannot recognize you." said Kraden.

"What is this psynergy? What did you do to them?" asked Garet.

Kraden merely laughed for a response.

"He's controlling them with a sword!" said Ivan's voice. Behind him were Mia, Sheba, Halerin, and about a hundred soldiers.

"It's over, Alex." said Mia.

"I don't think so, dear Mia. This is only the beginning I'm afraid." said Kraden, smiling.

"Find that sword." said Felix in his ear-talkie. "I'll take care of Kraden."

Felix ran up to where the old man stood. He couldn't help but being impressed at this figure. There was fear pounding in his head. Felix had been the one who had killed Kraden…would a cookie plate be enough this time?

"You really think you can take me on alone, can you?" asked Kraden.

"I don't know we'll see." said Felix, raising his sword.

Suddenly, there was only pain within Felix. Everywhere, his articulations felt as though they would break. His whole body couldn't move anymore. He was shaking from head to toe. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Felix was on his knees without any memory of kneeling. Something red was flowing out of him…blood. He heard Jenna screaming, then something smash, and he thought he saw something gold appear. Then everything became dark.

"I think he's coming around." said Piers' voice.

"That was something nasty…luckily Kera appeared." said Garet.

"Where did Jenna run to?" asked Ivan.

"She went back to the lighthouse with Mia." said Isaac.

"She didn't look too well did she?" said Sheba.

"No…" said Garet.

Felix opened his eyes. Around him were six blurs. He blinked a few times and they came into focus.

"I'm…not dead?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"What did you expect?" asked Garet. "Die like a hero?"

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Kera." said Isaac.

"And you Isaac, you did most of the work." said Garet.

"I only smashed the sword, Kera did all of the healing." said Isaac.

Felix sat up slowly. Everything they were saying felt so confusing, as though he had skipped a chapter in a book.

"What happened…?" asked Felix.

"Saturos stabbed you while you were about to attack Kraden." said Sheba. "Isaac found the sword on an altar right behind him and destroyed it. Saturos and Menardi collapsed right afterwards. Then Kera appeared, tossed Jenna aside, and healed you."

"Alex and Kraden got away…Isaac tried to catch up with them, he hurt them badly but they warped before anyone else could come and help him." said Piers.

"What about the other Proxians?" asked Felix.

"They too are completely knocked out. Halerin thinks he can keep them safe so that they'll never be used for battle again." said Ivan.

"Saturos and Menardi are coming with us though. We made sure of that." said Piers.

"Where's Jenna and Mia?" asked Felix, looking around.

"They went to the lighthouse with a few of Halerin's men to get some healing water for you." said Sheba. "We all thought you were in some kind of coma."

"Anyways, you should rest." said Piers. "We'll send you Jenna when she comes back."

Everyone left the tent and Felix lied back down, not feeling like sleeping at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks had passed as everyone recovered from the battle at the lighthouse. Isaac had helped Halerin seal it back up. Everyone helped fix the houses in Imil and the population had moved back into their city. Halerin had built a wall of sealed ice to ward off future intruders.

Felix and Jenna had a lot of time to talk and soon her brother was able to forgive her and even let her continue with her actions as long as she was careful not to be expelled during her senior year.

"So…this is a happy ending." said Garet, stretching as the ship pulled out of the shore and into the open sea.

"I don't think it's ended yet." said Felix. "Kraden's still out there…and that augury…it hasn't been completely unfolded yet."

"So what should we do now?" asked Sheba.

"We go back to Vale, explain to the population everything that's going on. Alchemy has returned and I think everyone should know about the dangers." said Felix.

"There are also a lot of other adepts who are going to wake up with powers." said Mia. "What about them?"

"Then we'll track them down to help them." said Felix. "We'll also fight away the common threats. What happened in Imil can easily happen again anywhere else."

"Sounds like we're becoming an organization." said Piers. "Won't we need a name?"

"I've got an idea…" said Isaac. "How about Outlaws?"

**TBC**

_

* * *

__Wow. A whole fan fiction finished. Well, like I stated on my profile, I'm proud of the success this story got and I couldn't ask for more considering this was my first story. Thanks to every reader and reviewer, I really appreciate your support. I owe most of my inspiration to you. You really all motivated me. _

_Well until next time!_

_Miyu.Lara_


End file.
